Kingdom Hearts: Light Within The Dark
by Kataang9
Summary: An Alternative Universe of Kingdom Hearts. I have seen Aqua trapped in the Realm of Darkness for years. Seeing the girl trapped there with no hope or salvation, makes my heart ache. In this story, I have decided to set myself on a journey to find and rescue Aqua from her terrible fate.
1. The Orphan

**A/N: Like I said, there are times when I wish I could rescue Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, so I've decided to write it into a story. I thought it would be interesting. I'll be looking forward to reviews of what you think of the story.**

**Oh, and to the "Fuckahotchick" guest who's been reviewing my stories: KNOCK IT OFF! Your Rated M story request has been DENIED!**

World: Land of Departure

* * *

><p>A world in between the realms of light and dark, yet the world is strong in the light. In a castle, a keyblade master, Master Eraqus, lives with his three pupils: Ventus, Aqua and Terra. Master Eraqus trains his pupils into coming keyblade masters.<p>

But for today, the young trio are taking the day off. Aqua decided to go for a walk in the forest near by the castle. Terra and Ven are left just doing some sparring out on the castle courtyard.

The woods are lovely at this time of day, rays of the sunlight shining through the color leafs in the trees. Aqua thinks it's a beautiful sight.

Aqua takes a deep breath through the nose and exhales a sigh. "What a wonderful day for some relaxation."

For a while, Aqua's been walking through the forest. Up until she reaches to the deep part of the forest, where there's a river that's about knee deep. Aqua takes off her shoes and long black stockings so she could rest her feet in the water.

Aqua sits back on a rock, feet in the water, eyes closed and feeling the gentle breeze and listening to the peaceful noise of birds singing and the rivers current flowing. Aqua couldn't have hoped to be anywhere else on her day off.

However, something caught her attention. At one end, of Aqua's sight, of the river, a little boy unconscious hanging onto a log is flowing with the current. I'll give you a hint, that little boy is me.

Aqua is surprised to see this. "Wha?" Aqua stands on her feet, watching me move closer to her location. At about thirty yards away, Aqua gets into the water, walking up to me. She stops my body from moving then pulls me to the ground.

Aqua lays me on my back, getting a close look at me. I look to be about five years old, in rugged poor clothes, wet even due to being in the river. Aqua puts an ear on my chest, I'm not breathing. She puts two fingers on the wrist, closing her eyes to concentrate. She found a pulse, but it's very weak.

Aqua opens her eyes and gasps when she felt the pulse. "He's alive." Without any hesitation, Aqua lifts me in her arms, making a run for it, then quickly runs back to remember to pick up her shoes and stockings.

Meanwhile, Terra and Ven are right now sparring with each other in the courtyard. Ven just got his butt whopped for the tenth time...in the past half hour.

Ven groans in frustration as he sits up. "It's not fair!" Ven shouts.

"What isn't?" Terra asks.

"Battling you! You're like twice my size, Terra!" Ven says. "You're like a building with feet. When Aqua spars with me, she'd always go easy on me."

"Hey. It's not my fault I'm bigger then you." Terra says. Master Eraqus starts to walk out of the castle, walking down the stairs towards Ven and Terra. "Come on, on your feet, Ven."

Ven groans in disappointment as he gets back on his feet. Eraqus watches his two students spar with each other, only for ten seconds when Terra knocked Ven in the air and landed on the ground with his Quake ability. Ven yells in frustration, Terra just laughs.

"Oh, Terra. Leave him alone." Terra and Ven turns to see it's Eraqus.

"Oh! Master Eraqus!" Terra stands straight, showing some respect for his master. "It's nothing...I was just sparring with Ven."

"If Aqua were here, Terra, she's teach you a thinng or two messing with little Ven." Eraqus laughs at his little joke. Ven feels offended being called 'little' while Terra feels shamed. Eraqus stops laughing and looks around. "Where is she anyway?"

"She said she was going for a walk." Terra says.

Ven turns to Terra. "Shouldn't she have been back by now?"

Terra strokes his chin, thinking. Just then, someone from a distance calls. "Terra! Ven!" Terra and Ven turns to the direction of the sound, Eraqus looks at well.

Aqua is running up to them. Soon enough, she's in front of them, out of breath. "Aqua? What is it?"

Aqua takes a moment to catch her breath. She stands straight, showing the little boy in her arms. The boys and the master are surprised to see me. Aqua explains what happened in the woods. In no time, everyone took me in to be taken care of.

Two hours have passed. The students wait outside of a room for Eraqus is working his light powers to heal me. Ven and Terra are sitting down while Aqua is pacing around. She's really worried about the little boy, Ven and Terra wonders why.

After a while, Eraqus finally comes out. His pupils are gathering in front of the master. "The kid will be fine. He just needs some rest."

Everyone was relieved. "Who is he? I don't think I've seen anyone like him around town." Terra says.

"Me neither." Eraqus turns to Aqua. "Aqua?"

Aqua shook her head. "Me neither. I wonder how he ended up in the river."

"Ventus and I will go around town, see if anyone knows about this boy." Eraqus says. "You two say here and watch over him."

Everyone departed their ways. Eraqus and Ven went into town while Aqua and Terra stays in the castle with me. Hours have passed, Eraqus and Ven have yet to return. Aqua and Terra are setting together next to the bed I'm resting on. I haven't woken up, not once since I was found. There were also no signs of movement or sleep talking, it's as if I'm really is dead, or maybe frozen.

"Do you think he'll awake?" Aqua asks.

"I'm sure he will." Terra turns to look at Aqua. "You seem a bit worried."

"It's just...I haven't seen anyone like this since Ven first came, and him...he's just a little boy." Aqua says. "I just hate to see people, especially kids, in this kind pain and suffering."

Terra knows how she feels. Both of them went through the same experience when they were kids. They were lucky Eraqus was around to help them in their time of need.

Terra puts a hand on Aqua's shoulder, earning her attention. "He'll be fine." Aqua smiles and gives a small nod. "Do you think he's a Keyblade wielder?"

"A kid that young? I find that hard to believe." Aqua says.

Later, Aqua and Terra are now in the kitchen. Aqua is preparing dinner and Terra helps out. The sun is starting to set, filling the skies with a redish-orange color. While dinner's cooking, Eraqus and Ven returns. Eraqus checks on the boy first to see if I need anymore healing, but I don't for I'm still asleep.

After that, he arrives at the dinning room, where dinner is now being served. Everyone sat down and eat at the table, though Aqua and Ven are wondering if they really should dine without the mysterious boy, but Eraqus states that I probably won't wake up anytime soon since I've been asleep all day.

"So. What happened around town?" Aqua asked.

"We couldn't find the boy's parents." Eraqus says.

"When we couldn't find them, we asked around town if anyone knows him." Ven says. "But no one's never seen him before, not even the orphanage knows anything about him."

Terra and Aqua are surprised to hear that. "No way...Could he be an out-worlder?"

Eraqus looks down, stroking his beard. "That's highly unlikely. A child traveling in the outside world all alone, unarmed even."

"You don't think he's from one of the worlds that was taken by the darkness, is he?" Aqua asks, hoping that's not really the case.

"It's possible." Eraqus wonders. "I'm gonna talk to Yen Sid about this, see if he knows anything."

After their conversation, everyone resumes eating, expect for Aqua. She deeply hopes that the boy didn't suffer a horrible tragic, hopefully not far worse then she did.

At night, everyone went to bed while Eraqus is heading for Mysterious Tower to talk to Yen Sid. It's around two in the morning, and Aqua is the only one who's awake. She's laying in bed, just staring at the ceiling with the moonlight brighting up the bed from the windows.

Aqua couldn't turn off her mind, worrying about the boy. The young mage warrior sits up, she turns to the nightstand by her bed. She grabs the picture frame, looking at the picture of herself as a little kid and with her parents. She looks at the picture for a minute, sighs then sets it down and then gets out of bed.

Aqua is only in a light violet nightdress. She walks down the hallway, heading towards the room where the boy sleeps in. She arrives at the door, looking in to see I'm still sleep. Aqua walks up to the side of the bed, she sits on the bed on her knees, next to me.

Aqua just looks at me as she moves her hand to my head, then gives a gentle stroke on the hair. "Could he really be all alone?" Aqua whispers, wondering. "Could he really have lost his world...his family." Aqua lays down next to the little boy on the bed. She didn't bother to get into the covers, but she isn't real cold and she isn't staying real long. "Good night...I hope you'll wake up soon." But that fell short when she slowly drifts into a slumber.

Morning time came by quickly. Eraqus has yet to return from his little errand. Ven and Terra are already awake, but are disappointed to see there's no breakfast being served in the kitchen, since Aqua does the cooking. They figured she could still be asleep, but doesn't bother to check her knowing how she feels to be awaken in the morning. Well Ven's mostly scared to do so, Terra not so much but doesn't want to take the risk.

Aqua slowly starts to awaken. She takes a moment for her eyes to adjust the bright sunlight. When she's fully awake, she's confused. "Wha...?" Aqua looks around, noticing she's in a different room then her own. She suddenly remembers what happened last night. _'Oh...I must have fallen asleep.' _The young women thought.

Aqua rolls her body on the bed, then becomes surprised at what she's looking at. The little boy is staring at her, eyes open, like I'm completely lost. Aqua instantly sits up on the bed, so do I, only more slowly. I don't take his eyes off of Aqua.

Aqua gets out of bed, rushing to the door. "Guys! Guys! Get in here now!"

Aqua stands by the door in the room, looking at me until Terra and Ven rushes in. Terra and Ven are surprised to see me. "He's awake." Terra whispers.

"Hi there." Ven says, as he approaches the boy, but then stops when he notices I'm sliding back, shaking my head. "What's wrong?"

Terra walks up to Ven, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's probably startled. He is in a strange place surrounded by strange people." Ven felt a little hurt about the 'strange people' comment, but knows it's true. After all, he felt the same-way when he first arrived.

Aqua slowlky walks up to the bed, moving to the other side to get close to me. I slide away from Aqua in worry, not as much as I did before. "Hey now. It's okay." Aqua speaks in a calm tone. She sits on the bed side. "We're not going to hurt you. You're in a safe place."

Aqua smiles at Me. I just look at Aqua, wondering if I should trust her and I do, but only a little. I just slide a little closer to Aqua, only by a few inches. "Would you mind telling us your name?" Aqua asks.

"M-my...my name?" I ask, lost and looking down. "My name is...my..." Aqua starts to wonder if I don't remember my name, as if I'm suffering amnesia. "My name...Patrick? ...I think..." I look up at Aqua. "Ye-yeah...it is."

"That's a nice name." Aqua says. "My name is Aqua." Aqua looks over me at Terra and Ven. "This is Terra and Ventus."

I look back at Terra and Ven. "Terror-ah...Fan-tus..." I look back at Aqua. "Ah-qu-wah..."

Aqua smiles and gives a soft chuckle, then she puts a hand on my head. "Close enough. Do you remember anything?"

I moan quietly as I thinks. I look down and shook my head slowly. To Aqua's disappointment, I have no memory of anything. "No memory huh?" Terra looks down at Ven. "Kind of reminds me of someone I know."

Aqua chuckles a little at Terra's joke. She turns her attention back to me. "I think you'll like it here." I don't say anything, or make a different expression of any kind. Instead, I crawl close to Aqua, wrap my arms around her, resting my head on her stomach.

"Mommy." I whispers. Aqua is pretty surprised at both the hug and me calling her 'mommy'.

"Wha..." Aqua looks down at me then at Terra and Ven, who are giving Aqua goofy smiles like they're enjoying this. Aqua looks back at me. "Wh...what are you doing?" She's not really upset or disappointed, just confused.

I look up at Aqua. "Ahquwah is mommy."

I sit on the kitchen table, alone while slowly eating the breakfast Aqua had made. Aqua, Terra and Ven are right now by the kitchen door, watching me in a blind spot. Aqua is still pretty surprised with what just happened half an hour ago, when I hugged her and called her my 'mommy'.

Eraqus returns from his travel. He finds his pupils hanging by the kitchen door, just looking inside like they're watching something but also hiding from said-something. Eraqus wonders what's up, then looks in the kitchen to see me. "So he's awake."

Terra, Ven and Aqua flinched in surprised hearing their masters voice. "Master Eraqus." They all said, standing in front of him straight. "How'd it go with Master Yen Sid?" Terra asks.

"Well, he doesn't know anything about the boy. But he said he'll search the stars to see if anything came up." Eraqus says. "What have you three found out about the boy?"

"Not much. He doesn't remember anything." Terra explains. "Kind of like Ven."

"We only found out his name: Patrick." Aqua says.

"Interesting. Anything else happened?" Eraqus says.

Terra smirks a little. "Well...after he woke up, he hugged Aqua and called her 'mommy'."

Ven and Terra, mostly Terra, laughed. Aqua seems offended. "Knock it off, boys. It's not funny!"

"Aqua's right. This is serious." Eraqus says, and the two boys now turns silent.

"Well, what should we do with him?" Ven asks.

Eraqus thinks for a moment. "Well...I'm not sure. Until we've decide anything, he'll have to stay with us." Eraqus turns to Aqua. "You'll watch over him, Aqua."

Aqua is surprised to hear this. "Wh-what? But...master, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Aqua." Eraqus says. "This young boy is in a strange place surrounded by strange people. He's grown quite fond with you, so you'll be watching over him. Is that understood?"

Aqua is silent. She's not really upset, nor isn't fond with me, but is just disappointed. She's a highly trained keyblader and now she's being assigned to babysit. But she knows what Eraqus says its true.

Aqua stands straight then gives a small bow. "Yes, master."

Aqua walks right in the kitchen. "Don't worry, Aqua. You'll make a great mother." Terra teases.

That annoyed Aqua, but she knows it'll end up that way since I treat her like she's my mother. Aqua sits right next to me on the table. She takes a deep breath, speaking in a calmly tone.

"Hey." I stop eating to turn and look at Aqua. "How are you doing."

I smile a little. "I'm doing fine, mommy."

Aqua smiles a little. "Hey...I want to know something. Why do you think...I'm your mother?"

I say nothing for a moment, unsure of how to answer that. I soon find my answer. "I...I just woke up...and found you with me...asleep." It was then when Aqua realized what I meant. I'm suffering memory loss and Aqua was the first thing I see. It's the whole 'children attach on the first thing they see' scenario.

Aqua smiles and gives a single nod. "Then yes...I am your mother."

I smiled, and leap into my 'mothers' arms for a hug.


	2. Mother and Son

**A/N: One thing I want to keep clear. Patrick is NOT my real name. It's just a character name I used in my FFXIII stories. Didn't feel like changing it, even since I already having a lot going on at the moment. This chapter shows the relationship me and Aqua are having. I feel like doing this cause at the moment, I feel like I don't have a mother. I'm even getting to the point where I can't even trust that women.**

World: Multiple Worlds

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed since my awakening in the Land of Departure. Aqua and I have bonded very well, very quickly even. I soon start to getting use to call everyone by their names. Expect for Ventus, keep calling him Fantus. Aqua, Ven and Terra have treated me well. Nice meals, comfortable clothing, spending enough time together.<p>

Whenever Aqua has to train, I usually sit by and watch her become stronger. There were times when Aqua was worried with me watching cause there's a chance that some of her abilities can hurt a child.

At some point, I wanted to train how to fight. Aqua thought it was funny, but then decided to give me a chance. Aqua made me spar with Ven, both of us using fake weapons. Mine's just a wooden sword while he's is a wooden keyblade that once belonged to Terra.

After fifteen minutes of training, I've made no progress at all. Ven has kicked my butt every round we've trained. I lay on the ground in defeat, Ven is standing with victorious pride while Aqua just sits back watching us.

I just lay on the ground, not even bother to get up. With concern, not too much, Aqua got up. She walks until she's right beside me. She beans down hands on her knees. "You okay, honey?" Aqua asks.

I turn my head so I'm facing Aqua. "I'm sorry, mommy. I don't think I'm really cut out for fighting." I just sit up, resting the wooden weapon on my lap while looking down in shame.

Aqua laughs as she gets down on her knees. "Oh, Patrick. Fighting's never easy. You should have seen Ven whenever he and Terra spar. Ven can't lose one battle without getting knocked back."

"It's true." Ven says. "I always get my butt whooped."

Aqua puts a hand on my back. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Everytime you fall, you get back up and try again." I look up at Aqua, smile then nod. Aqua smiles and ruffles my head. then I get back on my feet and sparr with Ven.

* * *

><p>It's been two months since I first arrived at my new home. My training is slowly progressing. I'm still losing every match, but it's not taking longer and I've actually been able to make a few blows. It's pathetic, but as a five year old, it's progression.<p>

It's now the middle of the night. A dark, stormy night. Thunder rages and heavy rain hits the world. It's hard to get some sleep with the heavy pounding houses hitting the roof of the castle. Aqua woke up in the middle of the night. She isn't really scared, but it is hard for her to get some sleep with all the noise. You'd think she would have been use to it right now, but she isn't.

Knowing she can't return to sleep, Aqua gets out of bed. She walks down the hallways, making her way towards the kitchen. Just as Aqua was walking by my room, she looks in and suddenly stops. To her worry, the bed is empty. To add a dramatic effect, thunder stroke as soon as she sees the empty bed. Very funny, mother nature...

Aqua hopes that I haven't go AWOL or anything like that. In a hurry, she wonders around the castle looking for me. Every empty area she finds, she gets more and more worried. Aqua then checks the training grounds to find it empty as well. Just when he's about to give up, thunder strikes. To her surprise, behind that loud blast roar, she hears the sound of someone screaming.

Aqua looks around, following the direction of the sound After a while, she stops. Aqua is currently in the hallway of the ground floor. Thunder strikes, and the screaming happens again. This time it's closer. Aqua follows the direction of the sound. at her destination, there's something curled up in the corner, whimpering and softly sobbing. The girl can pretty much tell what it is.

"Patrick?" Aqua asks, as she approaches the figure slowly.

I give a slight gasp and look up. "Mo-mommy?"

Aqua gets on her knees right in front of me, noticing the fear and the tears in my heads. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The body is trembling in fear. "I...I-I." Thunder strikes hard and loud, and I give a loud whimper. Aqua seems a bit startled, then becomes surprised when she suddenly feels a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Aqua looks down at me, my head resting on her stomach, sobbing. "You're scared of thunderstorms, aren't you?" I give quick nods. Aqua gently wraps her arms, holding me close. "It's okay. It's okay."

"I-I...I keep seeing things...hearing..." Thunder strikes and my sentence becomes interrupted by more whimpering.

Aqua looks down at me with concern. "Do you remember something?"

I don't say anything for a moment, trying to relax for I'm overwhelmed in fear. "Fires...Nothing but fires...people screaming...painful agony." I look up at Aqua with tears in my eyes. "Da-dark scary creatures (A/N: The Heartless)...hurting us." Aqua seems sadden. Thunder strikes again, I give a loud whimper and bury my head in Aqua's stomach and tighten my hold on her. "Mommy. I'm scared."

Aqua gives me a gentle stroke in my hair. "Shhh. It's okay."

Aqua carefully carries me, she walks down the hallway into a lounge room. Aqua sits down on a rocking chair, rocking gently back and forth, as she sings a song in a calm, quiet tone to calm me down. I constantly calm down and tremble in fear all over as thunder continues to strike outside. This goes on for a few minutes.

Soon enough, the storm starts to calm down outside. Aqua finish the song and I stop sobbing, but tears are still coming out of my eyes. Aqua looks down at me, a hand on my cheek. "That better?"

I give a small nod. "But...I'm still scared."

"It's okay, honey. I'm here." Aqua gives me a comforting hug. "I'll protect you. You're safe now."

After a moment of comforting, Aqua takes me to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk. As I drink, we go into her room. Aqua figures it's best if I lay with her. It was a bit uneasy, but I was able to get a peaceful rest.

* * *

><p>Six months after my arrival at the Land of Departure. Aqua has been very protective with me since that one night when I had a scarce attack from the thunderstorms. However, I wonder if it's cause she knows something. A few days before that little event even happened, Eraqus took Aqua away for a private conversation, and then she had to leave for a while. When she returned home, she seemed surprised but also a bit sadden. Who knows what happened?<p>

Me and Terra are just walking around town. We were low on supplies and Terra's making errands. I decided to tag along with him.

As we wondering down town, I've been noticing something strange. There a kids and children spending time with women who I assume are their mothers, most of them giving their mothers flowers and sometimes chocolates.

I grab onto Terras pants and give them a slight tug. "Uncle Terra." Terra looks down at me. "What's going on here?"

Terra seems confused. "What do you mean?" Terra asks.

"Everyone around here is acting strange." I ask.

Terra looks around, noticing what the other townsfolk are doing. Terra gives a soft chuckle then looks down at me. "Why, it's Mother's Day."

"Mother's Day?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, Mother's Day. It's...well, it's a special day for children to be with their mothers. They usually give them presents, mostly flowers and maybe chocolates and give them the love they deserve." Terra says.

I seem a bit surprised to hear all this. "So...I should be doing the same for mommy?"

Terra gives a slight chuckle, he knows I mean Aqua. It's mostly funny to him cause he knows she's not really my mother. "You can if you want to. I won't stop yea." Terra says.

I nod then I turn. "All right! I'm gonna give mommy the best gift ever."

I stormed off, then Terra chases after me. "Hey, slow down there, tiger."

Minutes have passed, Aqua spent most of her time in her room, lost in thought as she looks at the picture of her parents. How she misses them, especially her mother. The very thought of it makes her sad.

Aqua didn't notice a knock on the door. Aqua slightly jumped, she puts the frame back on the nightstand then wipes the tears from her eyes and clears her throat. "Co-come in." The door opens, revealing me with something held behind my back. "Oh, Patrick. What do you want?"

I walk right in until I'm right in front of Aqua. I reveal a small bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. Aqua seems surprised to see them. "Are...are these for me?" Aqua asks.

I nod. "I picked you some flowers and bought you some chocolates. Happy mothers day, mommy." Aqua is pretty speechless. She looks at the flowers. Tears are forming in her eyes. I take notice. "Mommy...why are you crying?" I start to look a little sad. "I...I didn't make you sad...did I?"

Aqua smiles as she shook her head. She sets the gifts down, pick me up to set me on her lap then hugs me. "Oh, Patrick. I'm not sad. I'm crying with tears of joy. No one's ever done anything this special for me."

I hug Aqua back. "I'm happy you like it, mommy."

* * *

><p>Nine and a half months after I arrived in the Land of Departure. Today is King Mickey's Birthday and a festival is happening in Disney Town. Terra, Ventus and Aqua have heard about the festival. When I heard about it, I was overwhelmed with excitement and wanted to go. Aqua couldn't say no, so we all decided to go.<p>

We are having the time of our life down here in Disney Town. Aqua's having the most fun with me around. Ven and Terra are out doing their own thing, who knows what?

Right now, we all gathered for the fireworks being launched from the castle itself. Me and Aqua are standing in the way back of the crowd. I was disappointed cause I'm too short to see the fireworks. I even tried jump to look over the people, but that's no good. I know: Pathetic.

I give up and look down in disappointment. Aqua chuckles a little, then she lifts me up, setting me on her shoulders. I was surprised at what she's doing. Aqua turns her head to look up at me, smiling. "That better?"

I look back ahead at the castle, looking at the exploding colors in the sky. "It's so pretty!" I say with an excited gasp in the beginning and smiling.

Aqua giggles. "I'll take that as a yes."

Terra and Ven are seeing me and Aqua from a distance. They are just watching what Aqua is doing for me. "I told her she would make a great mother." Terra says. Ven laughs at Terra's comment.

* * *

><p>It's now been a whole year. I have been doing very well with everyone. Me and Aqua are right now at the Destiny Islands. We both just sit on that hanging tree on the small island on the water, watching the sunset.<p>

"It's such a beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Aqua asks.

"It sure is, mommy." I say. We were quiet for a moment as we watch the sunset. "Mommy?" Aqua looks at me. I look up at her with a small mix of worry and sorrow. "We'll always be together...won't we?"

Aqua smiles a little, she wraps an arm around me pulling me close to her. "Oh, of course we will. We're family."

"I know. It's just...I still don't remember anything before that day when I first saw you." I say. "I don't know why I can't remember anything, and it scares me."

Aqua seems a bit sadden. I look down with a sad expression. Aqua gets an idea. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up." I look up at Aqua, confused. Aqua gets off the the tree, standing in front of me. "You know, it's been a year since we've been together. You know what that means?" I slowly shook my head. "Well, since we don't know when your birthday is, that would mean it's today."

"Really?" I asked.

Aqua nods. "And I have a gift for you." Aqua summons her Keyblade. "Hold out your hand." I hop off the tree, standing in front of Aqua. Aqua grabs her weapon by the blade, holding the hilt of it in front of me. I slowly grab hold of the hilt.

"In your hand. Take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of making its wielder you shall be. And you will one day find me, my son. No more borders around, or below or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

I can feel the power of the Keyblade seeping into me. The hilt I hold on glows, which surprises me. It glows for a couple of minutes, then fades. I let go of the blade and it vanishes.

"When I got I my own Keyblade, mommy?" I ask.

Aqua smiles. "You will one day. You'll just have to be patient." Aqua ruffles my hair and I giggle. Aqua sits back on the tree, and I sit on her lap, and we both watch the sunset.

* * *

><p>A week later after my "Birthday", a lot has happened. It is time for the Mark of Mastery for Terra and Aqua. An old man known as Xehanort traveled here to exam Aqua and Terra. However, I find something off about him. As the test goes on, I cheer for Aqua.<p>

In the end, Aqua passed the test, but Terra didn't. It's a shame really, it does have him upset. I was happy for Aqua that she passed the test, but I was soon upset when I heard that Aqua has to leave for a journey. Terra already left for his and Ven went AWOL. Now Aqua is about to depart until I stopped her.

I hug Aqua by her legs. "Mommy! Please don't go!" I begged.

Aqua looks down at me. "I'm sorry, but I have to find Ven and watch over Terra." Aqua says.

I look up at Aqua, with tears in my eyes. "But...I'll miss you."

Aqua frowns a little. "Aww." Aqua kneels down, putting her hands on my shoulders. "I'll miss you too. Nothing would make me happier to bring you along with me...But it's just too dangerous. You need to stay here where it's safe." That doesn't really make me feel better. Aqua reaches into her pocket. "I have something for you."

Aqua holds out a star shaped charm made of purple with violet at the tips stained glass with silver frames stitched together with a token of the Mark of Mastery in the center. The Wayfinder. Aqua made these for herself and Ven and Terra, and now she made me one.

Aqua rests the Wayfinder in my hands and closes my hands on them. "As long as you have this, we'll always stay connected."

I was silent for a moment, then I look up at Aqua. "You'll come back...will you?"

"Of course I will. When I do, we'll play together. Whatever you want." I give a small nod. "Remember this, Patrick: Always believe in the light. No matter what happens, no matter how dire the situation is, never forsaken it." Aqua moves her hands to my cheeks, pulling in to give me a kiss on the forehead, then she wraps her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." I whispered.

After the hug, Aqua activated her armor, she summoned her keyblade which turns into a glider and she takes off to other worlds.

* * *

><p>I have spend the past few days with Master Eraqus while waiting for Aqua to return. But she ever did. Instead, it was Ventus who returns. Only as soon as he does, Eraqus starts to attack him. I was scared, but then things got worse when Terra arrived and started attacking Eraqus. Eraqus dies and fades into the light.<p>

Soon afterwards, Xehanort came in and attacked this world by turning it into darkness. I knew there was something wrong with him. But I didn't have the time to feel good about it. I was scared seeing this world being eaten by the darkness, until it's nothing more then a ruin.

Terra left and hours later, Aqua returns with Ventus asleep on her back. Aqua was shocked to see the world, and she was sad to see her masters Keyblade. She can tell that means he's now gone.

Aqua takes the keyblade and enters the castle. As soon as she does, I start running towards her. "Mommy!" Aqua was surprised to see me as I wrap my arms around her legs. "I was so scared!"

"Patrick. I'm glad you're okay." Aqua says.

A lot of events happened. Aqua followed her masters orders and transforms Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion. We left Ventus behind where he can be safe until he awakens.

We went to Radiant Garden for us to find Terra. Only when we did, we're too late. Terra has been possessed by the darkness. Eyes turned yellow and his hair all white. He's being controlled by Xehanort. Aqua battles Terra to free him from the darkness.

The battle didn't end very well. Just as the light within Terra was fighting back, Terra took the dark Keyblade and pierced it through his chest, then he falls back and sinks into a dark portal.

Aqua and I watch Terra sink into Darkness until it completely consumes him. "Terra..." Aqua looks down in sorrow. I hold on to Aqua by her leg, feeling sorry for her.

Just then, a sinister laughter goes on, echoing all around us. We become startled hear it, I become scared. "You think you can hide from me forever, LeiShen?!"

Aqua is worried and surprised to hear that. She knows what that means. "Mommy...What's happening?" I ask scared.

Aqua puts a hand on my back, holding me close as she holds her Keyblade out. "Just stay close to me."

"You cannot outrun the darkness! I will see to it that the last of the LeiShen's will DIE!"

Half a dozen of dark tentacles pops out of the dark portal. Aqua gasps in horror seeing them. The tentacles grabs her and starts pulling me hard. I scream digging my fingers into the ground as I'm being pulled away. "Mommy! HELP!"

I start to sink into the darkness, that's when Aqua runs in. "I'm coming, Patrick!"

The darkness swallows me and then Aqua dives right in shortly afterwards.

Aqua dives down on her Keyblade glider, trying to reach me. I reach out my hand for Aqua. When she gets close, we grab each others hands, then Aqua used her masters Keyblade to break the tentacles that grip me.

Aqua turns around and head towards our exit, which is the light. The exit starts to close. As we're close, the tentacles grabs on the glider and starts pulling us down. Aqua tries hard to resist, but it doesn't help with our situation.

'We're so close...but only one of us can make it.' Aqua thought. Aqua looks down at me, she knows what she has to do. The glider vanished, and we're floating in the darkness.

I'm confused at what's happening as Aqua gives mer her Keyblade, and it's magic shoot me out of the dark and into the light. I return to Radiant Garden, but I rush back to the dark portal which is closing.

I look down to see the dark tentacles gripping Aqua, pulling her back into the dark. "MOMMY!" I shout.

In slow motion, Aqua looks up at me, with a smile in her face. Her lips move, but no words came out. I couldn't hear it from the distance and from me turning deaf as I'm paralyzed in fear and sorrow, then the darkness closes, cutting Aqua out of my sight.


	3. After All These Years

**A/N: The worst part is now over, I wish I could say the same thing for my character self. We now move on to fifteen years later. I know. What happened in Birth By Sleep was ten years ago, but keep in mind this is an Alternative Universe. Everything here is different from the game, but also close to the original.**

World: Traverse Town

* * *

><p>Ever since I have lost Aqua, I have been drowning in despair. Merlin found me and I grow up with him in Radiant Garden. I was able to make friends with the other people around town: Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud Strife, Tifa lockheart, Serah Farron (She'll be who she is in Final Fatnasy XIII, not the XIII-2) Noel Kreiss, Squall Leonheart, or "Leon" as he refers to be called, Cid Highwind and Rinoa Heartilly. I have also met Kairi when she was a little girl four years later.<p>

Fifteen years have passed since Aqua was taken away, and I've also lost Terra and Ventus. When Radiant Garden fell to darkness and became Hollow Bastion, I was able to wield a Keyblade: The Black Angel. A long one-handed Keyblade with a white sword and dark purple frame that bears a resemblance to Riku's Soul Eater weapon with a black angel wing on the side of the tip of the Keyblade. Purple feathered ring that surrounds the hilt and an angel with black wings on the keychain.

After Radiant Garden's fall, I trained with Yen Sid and King Mickey in the ways of being a Keyblader. I became a warrior with light and dark powers. The strength of the light with the powers of the darkness. A wielder of Twilight. I also have powerful Command Styles. Normally, Ven, Aqua and Terra have the first stage sytles of Fire, Ice and Lightning plus their own unique styles, but I have Their unique styles: Aqua's Spell Weaver, Terra's Critical Impact and Ven's Fever Pitch, plus my own Style: Star Surge.

I passed the Mark of Mastery at the age of sixteen, and afterwards, I begun my journey to find Aqua. Overtime, I start to lose faith and started to believe she's really dead. Once I do, I now try to find a way to bring her to life. I hardly bother to help Mickey and his friends with the true threats, like the heartless or Organization XIII. All though there was a time when I helped Sora conquer Hollow Bastion. It was a shame he lost his Keyblade to Riku, and then his friends, but everything went well in the end.

Hollow Bastion returned into Radiant Garden, but my journey is far from over.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas night in Traverse Town. A light snow, a large tree in the center of the Fountain Plaza. Everyone is gathering around at the christmas tree while I'm just sitting on a bench from distance, away from everyone.<p>

My outfit is a black trench-coat, that goes down to my upper legs, with dark purple lining going down the sleeves. Dark purple t-shirt underneath the trench coat, black pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves. My Wayfinder wrapped around my neck, fashioned as a necklace.

I am now twenty-one years old. This marks the fifteen year anniversary since I've lost my family. There are times when I still wonder who I really am. I know Aqua isn't my real mother, though she still does feel like one to me since she took care of me in my time of need. I'm still lost cause I have no memory of my life in the first five years. My real home world and my real family. But I don't let that bother me. I still focus on my objective: Bring Aqua back.

Tonight on Christmas, everyone from the major worlds: Disney Castle, Radiant Garden, Sora, Riku and Kairi from Destiny Islands, have come to Traverse Town to celebrate Christmas together.

Serah, Shiki, Kairi and Mickey are right now passing out the presents to everyone, as part of the gift exchange. Everyone is so excited about the gifts. I however am not. I lack the Christmas spirit cause of me drowning in despair.

Rhyme stands behind the bench I sit on, facing her back against me. "What did you find out?" I asked.

"I don't see why you're into these rumors." Rhyme says.

"Tell me." Is all I say for an answer.

Rhyme looks up at the sky. "Well...there's this one rumor. I'm not even sure if it really is true. They say that a powerful Heartless appears under the Savior Tree in the woods, later tonight on Christmas." I say nothing else, but I stand up. Rhyme turns to look at me, she knows what I'm thinking. "Wait...you're not going after it are you?"

"Maybe I am." I say, walking off.

Rhyme and I don't say anything to each other. I make my way through Traverse Town until I take the exit in First Distract.

There are rumors of a monstrous Heartless that appears every night on Christmas. I believe it was called the "Father Scrooge". Most people believed that it's Santa Claus as a Heartless, but I don't believe it, even since Sora told me that he meet Santa in Christmas Town of the world: Halloween Town. Some people say that the monster drops a rare item that'll revive a dead person. Nobody's actually ever seen this item ever drop. Father Scrooge hasn't been killed over thirty years.

If I can get this item, I will use it to bring Aqua's soul back, and then maybe I'll be able to hear those last words she said before the darkness swallowed her. Her final words have been hunting me. What did she say? Something that'll save her? Someone from my forgotten past? A final favor? A curse? I don't care what it is. I have to know...

I'm already in the middle of the Forest of Wandering. Since it's cold out here, I have my trench coat zipped up and I'm wearing a black fedora and a fur cape wrapped around my body. The front is usually open whenever I make action with my arms, like fighting.

"Hey!" I stop to look at the person who called out. It's Sora with his friends Donald and Goofy. I have met Sora shortly after he lost his world two years ago. When I first met him, there's something very familiar about him. I feel like I've met him before...somewhere...somehow. I never had the time to wonder how or why.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Sora asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say.

"Well, we're just on our way to Traverse Town." Goofy says with a 'hi-yuk'

"Well, then get moving." I look ahead, continuing down my path. "I have some business to take care of."

Sora watches me moving on, but I shortly stop after hearing him talk. "Wait...at Savior's Tree...you're not going after Father Scrooge are you?" I say nothing, but Sora can tell that means that I mean. "You're going to solo it? Dude, that thing will kill you."

"I don't care." I say. "I'll do anything to bring her back."

"Her? ...You mean your friend." Sora says. "I get it that you miss your friend...but there's nothing you can do about it. She's gone for go-"

"Shut up!" I say, clinching my fists. I refuse to accept it.

Donald seems to be on his attitude. "Now listen you!" Just then, Nobodies, the Dusks, appears out of nowhere, surrounding us. Sora, Donald and Goofy becomes startled. Sora summons his Keyblade and Donald and Goofy take out their weapons. "Nobodies? Where did they come from?" Donald asks.

"Let's just take them on." Sora turns to me. "Patrick..." Sora is surprised to see me gone. "Patrick? ..."

Goofy takes notice. "He's gone."

While Sora, Donald and Goofy fight the Nobodies, I arrive at Savior's Tree. The tree is about thirty feet high, filled with Christmas lights and ornaments. You could say it's the World's biggest Christmas Tree. It's certainly the brightest as it glows in holy light.

I hear jingle bells happening. I look up to see large red sleigh with no reindeer. A large red creature jumps out of the sleigh and lands right by the tree. The creature is a large ugly zombie version of Santa Claus with crazy eyes, a large fat ugly nose, sharp crooked teeth, long finger nails that looks like that haven't been trimmed in thirty years, the Heartless symbol on the buckle of its belt and a large sack hanging over the back of his shoulder.

Father Scrooge.

I fists shakes with rage. "Shut up..." Father Scrooge roars. I summon my Keyblade, charging at the monster as I shout.

I make the first strike on Father Scoorge, then second and third. Father Scoorge dodges my third strike. He takes out a large present from it's sack. Father Scrooge throws it at me. I dodge roll out of the way and the present explodes from impact.

I cast a Fire spell at Father Scrooge, then I charge and attack it. Father Scrooge blocks my finishing combo attack with a wreath. The block caused me to stagger, then Father Scrooge strikes me with his sack, knocking me back. I crash in the snow and slight back a few feet.

I slowly get back on my feet, watching the ugly creature laughing at me. I growl, charging at Father Scrooge with high speed. "SHUT UP!" Then I leap towards it and deliver a powerful slash.

* * *

><p>Sora, Donald and Goofy have just defeated the Nobodies. They all sit down, panting in exhaustion. Taking the moment to recover their strength. As they do, Sora looks up. He sees me coming at them from a distance.<p>

Sora stands up. "Patrick." As I get closer, he noticed the sorrow disappointment on my face. "Wh...what happened?"

I say nothing. Instant, I toss an item at Sora. He catches it clumsy at first, then gets a hold of it. "That's the revival item."

Sora looks at it surprised. "So it is real..." Sora looks at the instructions about the item. "Let's see here...'Bring a dead person back to life...'" What was written next surprised Sora even more. "'Within fifteen seconds?'"

"Do me a favor, Sora." Sora looks up at me. "The next time someone dies right in before of your eyes...use it."

There was a moment of silence, then I walk away without saying a word. As I walk, Sora rushes up to me, grips me back the cape, causing me to stop. "Patrick!" I say nothing, I turn my head over my shoulder, barely looking at Sora. "You're going to be okay...come on, man. You've got to live. Aqua would want you too!"

That doesn't make me feel any better. I look forward, pull my cape out of Soras grip. "See you..." Then continue moving on, leaving Sora and his friends behind.

For the rest of the night, I just returned to my temporary home in Traverse Town. I remove the cape and hat and sit on a chair in front of a mirror, arms crossed laying on the desk, my head rested on the arms.

I'm overwhelmed in despair and doubt. That revival item was my last chance of bringing Aqua back, and now it's gone. I don't know what else to do. I roll my eyes up on the mirror, and sit up as something caught my attention.

In the mirror, there's a spotlight on the table, revealing a present. I turn to see the present there, then I got up and slowly walk to it. A present? Who would give me a present?

The present is a little old and partly torn. Almost like it's been around for years. There's a small note on the present and I read it:

'I found this present under the tree with your name on it. It seemed pretty old, but there was no other gift for you. I'm sorry, but it's the thought that counts you know. Merry Christmas. Heart Serah.'

I set the note aside, just looking at the present. I did notice that on the present, it says: 'Do not open until Christmas' then I slowly unwrap it. I open the box to find a Rhombus Crystal. I'm aware of these things, it was used to make a recorded message.

I push the small button on the top tip of the message. It glows and floats.

"You have one message: October 15th, 1999"

To my surprise, that's the night before Aqua had to leave on her journey. That's when the message begins.

"Merry Christmas, Patrick!"

I'm even more surprised, that's Aqua's voice. "Aqua." I whispered breathlessly.

"If you're listening to this, then that means I'm gone. I'm sure you are now sad that I'm no longer around, so that's why I have decided to record you this message. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You may not know this, but I'm not really your mother. I actually found you hurt in the woods. I took you in, cared and nurtured you. When you woken, you hugged me and called me your mother. I was surprised, but at the same time, I was happy. You actually felt like a son to me and I'm glad to have you in my live.

Anyways, Patrick, I have a favor to ask you. That day when I give you the power of the Keyblade, there's a reason why I did. I have discovered something about you, who you really are."

Hearing that last part put me to a story. Aqua knew something about my forgotten past, probably the first five years I can't remember anything.

"You are destined to wield such great power. The power to protect others. Where you are from and who your family are, I don't really know. The favor I ask you to do is find out how you ended up in that river in the first place. How we ended up together. That is what I wish. I'm glad we got to meet, Patrick. I couldn't have anyone better...to have for a son. Also, I want you to know, just because I'm gone doesn't mean I'm no longer with you. No matter what happens, our connection is unbreakable. That Wayfinder I've made you is the living proof of it.

Oh, one other thing. If you ever become a Keyblade wielder, I want you to become a master and protect Terra and Ven for me. I want you to become my living legacy. Stay strong and protect the light. Oh, there's plenty of time left in this message. So I guess I'll sing for you."

Aqua begins singing the song she use to sing to me, whenever I was scared or sad.

[ENGLISH "Yume Sekai" Sword Art Online (AmaLee) by LeeandLie in Youtube]

I wonder if this light inside my heart has been right here all along  
>And I've never noticed it at all<br>'Cause every time I stumble down  
>Or have to take the long way around<br>It shines on me forever more

Listening to Aqua sing brings back memories of our time together. It starts that one time when she comforted me during that thunderstorm, when she first sang that song to me.

The distant singing of the bells  
>If you listen close it tells<br>A lonely story

Once more, I'll push my fears away  
>All that I endure today will make me stronger<p>

I now think back to the time Aqua helped me fight, whenever I was sparring with her or Ventus. I always lose, but Aqua kept my spirits up to never give up. Whenever I fall down, I get back up and try again.

The mere repeating of reality alone  
>Aligns the stars and all the wishes they take on<br>At last I've found something to chase with all my might  
>I cannot fight or go against these feelings<p>

I now think about that one day when we all went for a picnic in the town park. Me, Aqua, Ventus and Terra. We all had lunch, I use to play with Ventus or Aqua. Aqua's favorite moment was when I fell asleep on her lap. Watching Terra and Ven having fun while an adorable child is sleep beside her.

No matter if one day I wake and blink away this world around me  
>And I'm lost in thoughts of what could be<br>I know that I will find my way  
>'Cause now I have this light within me<br>It shines on me forever more

At night when we were walking down to town. We use to stop by a nearby bench and watch the stars in the nighttime sky. It was beautiful night it was.

Every night following that dream  
>Where I threw away that old and silly ribbon<br>Lights have adorned the city streets  
>And I've been without one fret or worry within<p>

One day when we went to the beach at Destiny Islands. I use to have a lot of fun with Aqua there. Playing in the water, making sand castles. I once found a unique shell and gave it to Aqua. She loved it and we both used it to hear the ocean, mostly outside of Destiny Islands since we can literally hear the ocean.

I need a sanctuary that will keep me safe  
>As if protected like an angel in heaven<br>If I cannot have wings I'd like someone to trust  
>I know it must be wonderful like magic<p>

Then came the night of the fireworks, when Aqua kindly let me sit on her shoulders to allow me to watch the fireworks. That night I can never forget, seeing all kinds of colors filling up the sky.

If I could choose I'd stay like this forever while this world around me  
>Fills with colors I have never seen<br>I know I wouldn't hesitate  
>'Cause now the colors of each moment<br>Will change and change forever more

Now I think about that one day on Destiny Island, when we watched the sunset. It was my 'Birthday' (**A/N: October 9th really is my Birthday but my character doesn't realize it due to memory loss**) That night was special to me cause that was when Aqua gave me the power to wield a Keyblade.

Answers we cannot find  
>No matter if they're not kind<br>We'll find it even blind  
>That is true in my mind<p>

I'm believing till the end  
>That we are similar, my friend<br>One day I'll shine like this Dream World

I just sit on my desk, lost in thought. As Aqua sings, I slowly start to sob. Tears roll out of my eyes and they slowly drip onto the disk. Hearing Aqua sing use to cheer me up, but right now, it just makes me sad. Aqua is now gone and hearing her voice after fifteen long years just...makes it seem far away.

If you just take a moment to blink all those tears away from your eyes  
>And you manage to conceal your cries<br>You'll never fear again because  
>The future you yearned for in heartache<br>Will shine on you forevermore

As I drown in sorrow, I now think of that one day when Aqua had to leave. She handed me my Wayfinder, hugged me, made a promise that she'll come back and we'll spend time together.

Without a limit  
>No matter if one day I wake and blink away this world around me<br>And I'm lost in thoughts of what could be  
>I know that I will find my way<br>'Cause now I have this light within me  
>It shines on me forevermore<br>And shines and shines forevermore  
>For you and me, eternally<p>

Aqua's singing comes to an end. I try to pull myself together and listen to what she has to say next.

"Thank you, Patrick. I'm glad I got to meet you. Stay strong and take care."

I think back to that moment when Aqua was drowning in the darkness. Her final words. They speak in the message as I watch Aqua say them in my thought.

"I love you. Good bye."

The message ends. The glow from the record fades and then it lays dead on the desk.


	4. The Dark Truth

**A/N: The last chapter was pretty sad, wasn't it? Wouldn't you feel that way after hearing someone close to you after fifteen long years? That chapter was similar to an episode of "Sword Art Online". Now we move on to see a dark secret to be revealed.**

World: Keyblade graveyard

* * *

><p>Last night was a rough night for me. I couldn't get any sleep as I thought about Aqua's request. Look after Terra and Ventus. How can that be?<p>

Ventus fell into some kind of eternal slumber. His heart is asleep and it's out there...somewhere. It's been fifteen years since he's been asleep, there's no way he'll ever awake.

Terra fell into quite a mixture fate. First he got possessed by Xehanort then feel into darkness before Aqua did. Then years later, he returned and attacked Radiant Garden, turning the world into Hollow Bastion. This power against the world consumed him and made him into a Heartless named Ansem, and then a Nobody named Xemnas. When Sora and his friends defeated Terra in both ways, Terra got put back together a few months back in Ansem's Study in Radiant Garden, but still's the dark Xehanort.

He's now on the lose somewhere, only I don't know where. But I don't have time to bother.

There's no way I can fulfill Aqua's wishes to keep her friends safe.

I ride on my Hoverbike to go to the one world I need to visit: The Keyblade Graveyard. I arrive at the Seat of War area. I walk up to the edge of the cliff, looking at the view of this barren wasteland.

This is the world where my friends have fallen. Even though Aqua fell in Radiant Garden, she's still apart of the fallen in this world.

I hold my hand out, summoned a Keyblade, looking at it. "I will not fall..." Is all I say, then the Keyblade vanishes, and I move on towards the Twister Trench.

The Twister Trench is crawling with Unversed: Flood, Sonic Blaster, Bruiser and Buckle Bruiser. I summon my Keyblade and take on the Unversed. I do a couple of strikes, then attack with Wishing Edge, striking Unversed in a jumping attacking with my Keyblade. Half of the Floods and a Brusier falls. The other Unversed attacks me. When I get the chance to strike back, I use an Aero spell, causing a gust of wind to suck in few enemies and blow them off.

Power surges through me and I enter Star Surge Command. My body and Keyblade becomes coated in twilight energy. I strike multiple and swift at the Unversed. Most of the Unversed barely had a change to strike back at me. A Buckle Brusier was able to strike me by throwing it's disk hands.

I use Cure to restore my health, then I cast Dusk, casting a dark mist ball, at the Buckle Bruiser, ending it. There are now five Unversed standing. I reach to my full power in Star Surge, then I unleash it. I strike rapidly and hard with light and dark twilight energy. Then I jump and impale my Keyblade on the ground, unleashing a ring nova of twilight energy, finishing off the Unversed around me.

With the Unversed defeated, my Keyblade vanishes. "What are the Unversed doing here?" I ask.

I don't bother waiting around for an answer. I move on ahead. I face and defeat the Unversed on the other side of the Twister Trench. The second group of these creatures weren't as tough as the previous one. How sad.

After defating the Unversed, I arrive at the Fissure. There isn't really much in this area, but I do take the tunnel path, at the end, I arrive at Crossroads of Destiny. This is the very spot where Ventus, Aqua and Terra made their encounterment with Xehanort, where their Destinies changed.

I walk on the single path passing by the field of Keyblades, until I arrive in the middle of the crossroads. I look down, putting my fingers on the Wayfinder.

"Aqua...I just wish I could have saved you and your friends...Why did I have to be so helpless back then?" I asked.

I just waited for a moment, like I was waiting for some kind of answer. But after a moment, I continue on. As I moved to the middle path ahead, a faded dark mist appears, then it vanishes. Someone is following me.

I arrive in Wasteful Bridge, which is a cliffy bridge path over a large pit. I run down the path, as I do, Unversed appeared. Red Hot Chili, Monotrucker, Archraven. I take out the flying Unversed first. Striking at them, casting a Fire spell, on the Archraven's of course.

The Red Hot Chili's shoot firebolts at me. I got hit by two of them, but dodge rolled the last one. I cast Zero Gravity, unleashing dark pulse of energy causing the Unversed caught in it to float helplessly in the air. I then entered Spell Weaver Command and start attacking the Unversed weaving my Keyblade at them with arcane magic. Half of the Unversed died and the Zero Gravity effect on the rest wore off.

Monotrucker's get back on their feet and attacked me. I guard most of the attacks, then cast Dusk as them. I reach to my full power and unleash Spell Weaver, raising my Keyblade in the air and spinning around in a wave of arcane energy.

The Unversed become defeated and I move on ahead. I come to a U turn point at the path and make the turn, entering the upward trench ahead.

I arrive in the Badlands. I start talking ahead on the large wide open field. By the cliff up ahead, there's a shrine. I make my way towards it. As I do, an eerie voice echoes, pretty faint.

"LeiShen. LeiShen. LeiShen."

I stop in the middle of the Badlands, looking around wondering where that come from. "Lei...Shen?" I asked. Only once have I ever heard that word, before I got pulled into the darkness.

"Last one. Last one. Last one."

'Last one'...That's right. "The last one." I say, looking down a bit confused. That's when I remember the one sentence I heard back in Radiant Garden, after Aqua's battle with Terra-Xehanort. "I will see to it that the last of the LeiShen's...will die."

"You cannot escape. Escape. Escape." The voice say.

I hold my head up, looking around. "Who's there?" I ask, voice loud. There was no answer, only the sounds of the winds blowing. I stand in wait for a minute, then I just move on ahead, cautious from behind at first, then dropped it.

I arrive at the shrine of ahead. I stand in front of the partly rusted Keyblade that Aqua once wielded: Stormfall. The blade is impaled on the ground, surrounded by lit candles. The candle are special, they never melt or get blown. Like magic. A picture frame lies against in front of the Keyblade. A picture of my younger-self and Aqua.

I look down at the Keyblade. "You want me to live on...do you?" I asked. "Become your living legacy." I fall silent for a moment. "What am I destined for? Who am I to protect? I no longer have you...And Ventus and Terra are long gone as well." I drop on my knees. "Why can't I remember anything? What was my world!? Who are my family!?" I slam my fists on the ground in frustration.

I'm having a very rough time. I need Aqua for answers, but now she's gone. "I just...want you to come back, Aqua..."

"How interesting for you to hold on to your feelings after all these years." I become on alert hearing that. That voice is coming right behind me.

I quickly get on my feet, turn around on alert. There's a boy who looks like Sora, but with dark hair and in Riku's heartless uniform, only it's black and red with an Unversed symbol on it. Vanitas.

"Who are you? ...Were you following me?" I asked.

Vanitas chuckles. "I am Vantias, Unversed commander of the Shadowmoon."

"The...Shadowmoon?" I asked confused.

"That's nothing you need to know. A bigger question would be is why are you talking to such a pathetic weapon?" Vanitas asks.

"That's nothing you need to know!" I shot back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you." Vanitas says. "I heard you were looking for a friend."

"Not anymore." I look down in sorrow. "She's...gone."

Vanitas chuckles. "Man, you're just as dumb as Ventus aren't you?" I look at Vanitas, offended. "If that's what you really think, then I think." Vanitas raises a hand next to his head, snapping his fingers. "I should shed some light."

A dark portal appears right in between us. I look down at it, curious but cautious compared to what happened the last time the dark portal. At first, there's nothing but darkness, then a vision appears in that portal.

It's Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. She still looks the same and is still wearing the same outfit, only her stockings are torn, the left one cut off so it only goes up to her lower leg, and the right one have large holes. Her bell-sleeves, which is only wearing one on her right arm while the other one is gone are torn as well, the striped cloths that were tied around her waist are gone as well, but there is a small line piece of the cloth hanging from her left waist. On her face are some dirty and small cuts on her exposed arms and legs.

Aqua's breathing heavily, in her fighting position with her masters Keyblade at hand. She is now surrounded by the giant Heartless, Darkside's. Aqua is near at her last stand, but even at her limits, she's still standing strong and proud.

I gasp breathlessly, eyes wide open seeing this. "You're alive." I whispered.

A Darkside raised its arm in the air. Aqua dodges out of the way before it's arm smashes her. Another darkside makes its strike on her, but Aqua managed to jump back just as soon as she was done dodge rolling.

As Aqua jumps back, she casts a Mega Flare, her Keyblade engulfed in flames and unleashes a massive fire bomb at one of the Darksides, destroying it.

Aqua lands on the ground. As soon as she does, a Darkside slam its fist at her, knocking her back. Aqua crashes and rolls back, then stops.

"NO!" I shout as I try to jump in, only the dark portal disappears as soon as my hands and knees are on it. I gasp and look at the ground in horror. Seeing the dark portal vanished made me feel like I'm losing Aqua all over again.

"I see, so you really do care for her. Just enough to attempt to jump into the darkness to save her." Vanitas says.

I look down, my hands and arms shake with rage, then I look up at Vantias. "What...have you done to her!?" I ask.

"I have done anything. This is my lord's doing. He's just playing with his little toy until it breaks." Vanitas says.

Hearing that made my heart ache. They're treating Aqua like a toy and they're throwing Heartless at her until she dies from exhaustion. I look down, trying to fight the fear and sorrow, then it all turns into anger.

"You...you..." My arms shake, then the Keyblade appears in my hand. I get on my feet and charge at Vanitas. "YOU BASTARD!" I make the strike, but as soon as I do, Vanitas vanishes. I stagger a little from the miss but quickly regain it. Vanitas appears a few feet in front of me with that evil smile on his face. I take my fighting position. "I'm gonna rip you to pieces!" I say angrily.

Vanitas summons his Keyblade, making his fighting position. "That's right. Give in to your anger."

Vanitas summoned a wind current of Keyblades. The current soars close to him and jumps on it, riding the current like a surf board. As he rides, she shoots dark fires at me. I run around, avoiding the fires until he's done.

After a minute, Vanitas jumps down and charges towards me. I make a few strikes on him, then cast Ruin at him. Shooting a black orb coated in light magic at him. Vanitas jumps in the air, spins as he unleashes a wave of shadow lightning at me.

I strike at Vanitas, then entered Critical Impact. I start striking at Vanitas with hard brutal strikes, that even caused Vanitas to stagger. Vanitas strikes at me twice, then for his third strike, he strikes upward and unleashed a dark cut beam at me. I cast Cure to heal my health then do Wishing Edge.

Halfway through the battle, me and Vanitas charges at each other and strike with her Keyblades clashing. We're now face to face. Vanitas chuckles. "You're more skilled then I expected. And I thought this we going to be a boring fight."

"Shut up!" I say, making a strike that retreats Vanitas's Keyblade. I strike at Vanitas twice, both of them dodge, then Vanitas parries my third one. I'm about to make another strike, but Vanitas kicks me in the stomach, staggering me, then strikes me with his Keyblade, knocking me back.

I lay on the ground, out of strength. "You are a fool. I'm an Unversed. I feed on negativity. Your anger gives me strength." Vanitas casts a dark spell, it coats me and lifts me off the ground. I float in the air as the darkness crushes me. "You cannot escape from him. My lord will destroy you."

I grunt and struggle as I try to fight the pain Vanitas is giving me. Vanitas chuckles in amusement. Just then a large beam of light implants in between us. Vanitas was surprised and a flash of light blasts him back.

The darkness escapes from me and I collapse on the ground. I lay to recover my strength. "Are you okay?"

I look up to see Mickey in front of me. I give a single nod. "Yeah."

I get back on my feet, looking at Vanitas. Vanitas gets on his feet, looking at me and Mickey, then mostly Mickey. "You again?" Vanitas summons his Keyblade. "You've interfered in my plans for the last time, rodent!"

Mickey summons his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key D. We both take our positions to fight. I charge at Vantias, making the brutal strikes while Mickey casts Pearl, shooting an orb of light at Vantias.

Vanitas strikes at me twice then a third time with a dark cut beam. Mickey strikes at Vanitas, I strike at Vanitas, then unleash my power of Critical Impact. Jump and smash my Keyblade hard on Vanitas. Vanitas jumps and waves shadow lightning at us.

I cast Dusk at Vanitas and strikes at him. Mickey strikes as well, then we both worked together and do Shimmering Light. Stand back to back, spinning around unleashing pulses of light.

Vanitas was defeated. He falls on one knee and foot, hanging on to his Keyblade for support. Me and Mickey just stand beside, watching and waiting for Vanitas make his next move. Vanitas looks at us and grunts.

"This isn't over." Vanitas gets on his feet. A dark portal appears. Me and Mickey are on alert. Vanitas slowly backs away into the portal. "Beware my friends...Rasputin is always watching."

Vanitas vanishes in the portal and the portal vanishes as well. Me and Mickey lets our guard down. I turn to Mickey. "Thanks for the save. I owe you one."

Mickey looks up at me with a smile. "Don't worry about it. That's what pals are for."

I give a single nod. "Would you mind telling me how you knew I was here?"

"Well, I spotted you in the World and you were heading to this place. So I decided to follow along." Mickey says. "I mean, I know this place very well and I thought you could use the help."

At first, I feel awkward cause I was being followed, then what Mickey said kind of made sense. "You got me there."

We stand in silence for a moment, then I start walking towards the shrine. Mickey just stands back watching me. I walk up the small cliff until I'm standing in front of the Stormfall.

"All these years, I thought you were dead." I say to the Keyblade. "But I see you're still trapped in that darkness. Fighting. Struggling." I place my fingers on the Wayfinder and close my eyes. After a few seconds, I look back at the Keyblade. "I swear, if it's the last thing I'll ever do. I will find you, and I'll bring you home...See you later." I slowly turn until my back is facing the old Keyblade. "Mother."

I slowly walk away from the Keyblade, not even looking back.

In the Realm of Darkness, Aqua is fighting off a Defender Heartless. The Defender strikes Aqua with its shield, but Aqua jumps over it, avoiding the attack. She lands behind it and does a few swift strikes at it.

On the top, Vanitas and three other men are watching Aqua down below. One man in a black robe with purple feathery hair who commands the Heartless. Izu. A female with long pink hair with a red strip in front who commands the Nobodies. Zaela.

And lastly, a man in a brown robe with a sash. Bald on the top while still having black hair on the sides and back of his head and a very long beard and crooked teeth. On the center of his robe is a purple moon with a Y in the middle made out of the symbols of the Unversed, Nobodies and Heartless. Nobody symbol on the left top line, Heartless symbol on the right top line and an Unversed symbol on the bottom line.

Rasputin.

"She fights bravely." Zaela says.

"She is young. overconfident. Foolish." Izu says.

The Defender turns, but Aqua casts Zero Gravija (Level 5 Zero Gravity), sending the Defender up in the air, then she casts a Firaga spell at it, destroying it. Now she's out of combat. She takes a moment to catch her breath, then collapses on her knees.

"Don't take any chances with her, lord Rasputin." Vanitas says. "We should destroy her quickly."

Rasputin strokes his beard. "For fifteen years, she's fought and fought and fought. Not once did she break down in exhaustion. Perhaps I have been underestimated her."

Rasputin raises a hand and snaps his fingers. Countless Darkballs and Angel Stars come out of nowhere. Aqua looks all around her and grunts in disappointment. "Can't I get five minutes without fighting?" She roughly gets back on her feet and continues fighting the heartless.


	5. A Dark Desire

**A/N: Now we all know that Aqua is alive. Who is Rasputin you might wonder. He seems like a dark and evil villain, wouldn't you say? We now move on to another world, where a dark desire awaits.**

World: Olympus Coliseum

* * *

><p>I arrive at Olympus Coliseum, in the Canyon Gorge. I have just found out that Aqua is still alive, but she needs my help to save her. So now I have begun my journey to find her and to bring her home.<p>

As I walk in the dark rocky area, I stop and take a look around. "Now...where am I?" I wonder.

"Help!" The call for help is fainted, but I heard it enough to be on alert. I stat running, making my way down the canyon to find the people in trouble.

The path is long, I even ran into some Heartless on the way. I had to attack them fast, cause someone's in trouble. I defeated all the Heartless in two minutes, then continue down my path.

I arrive at the Gorge. So far, there's nothing but rocks everywhere. "Hey! Anyone here!?" I shout.

"Help! Over here!" I turn to the direction where there's a large boulder about twenty stores tall. I'm guessing there's been an avalanche. I rush up in front of the boulder.

I look down to see a small crack of opening. Inside are two little boys. "Are you boys all right?"

"We're fine, mister." One boy says. "Go get help."

"No time. I need to get you out now." I stand up.

"No! It's okay. Just go get Hercules." The second boy says.

Outside, I remain serious, but inside, I'm surprised to hear the name 'Hercules' I'll worry about that later. "Don't worry, I'll get you boys out."

I summon my Keyblade, then take out a special potion. I drink the potion and it causes me to instantly enter Critical Impact. I take my position, gather all of my strength. With a shout, I strike hard on the large boulder, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

The pieces fly in the air, but then start falling. I stand in the middle of that rock slide. When the boulders fall close, I cast Zero Gravity, causing the rocks to flow in the air. The two boys seems impressed. "Whoa."

I look down at the boys. "Get out. Now."

The two boys climb right out of the cavern. the three of us moves out of the way, just in time cause the Zero Gravity wore off and the boulders fell.

"Okay, you boys were lucky I was here." I say. "You two be careful, all right?"

"We sure will, mister." The first boy says, and then the two of them take off.

I stay behind to watch the boys leave, but when they're out of sight, the two boys transforms into Pain and Panic. Pain and Panic hides behind a rock, in worry, looking at me.

"Oh man! Oh man! Hades is going to kill us!" Panic says. "It was suppose to be Hercules who falls for the trap.

"Let's just hope he doesn't find out!" Pain says.

"Finds out what?" Pain and Panic screams in fear, they turn to see their lord, Hades. "Pain? Panic? What's going on?"

Panic chuckles nervously. "Uh, yeah...you see.. everything we going according to plan...until...Pain?"

Panic pushes Pain in front of him. "Well...some man rescued us instead of Hercules."

Hades looks mad. "You WHAT!?" Hades bursts into red flames.

"It's not our fault! We-we told him to go get Hercules, but he insists on rescuing us!" Pain says.

Hades pants angrily and growls. "Oh! I swear! I'm gonna-"

Hades becomes interrupted by the sound of a monstrous roar. I become on alert and look inside the cavern. Low growling happens and then I can see bloodshot eyes in the darkness. A large claw pops out of the ground and the monster comes out.

I slowly back away as I see a large Hydra coming out of the cavern. The Hydra is big and it's neck is like thirty feet long, with razor teeth and a lizard tongue.

The hydra looks down at me and roars. "Oh great. Just what I need." I say. I summon my Keyblade and battle the Hydra. The Hydra snaps its teeth in front of me. I dodged at the neck of time. Man, this thing moves its head damn fast.

The Hydra bites at me three times, I dodge them all. At the fourth one, I strike at the Hydras face, clashing my weapon with it's teeth. I slightly slide back, even with my feet planted on the ground. This thing is strong too. I shift my Keyblade to repel the Hydra. The hydra hisses and strikes, I strike to, causing the Hydras head to be knocked back.

I position my Keyblade over my shoulder, shout and throw it. Strike Raid. My Keyblade cuts right through the Hydras neck. The Hydra's body falls out cold, and the head falls on the ground as well. My Keyblade returns to me and I catch it.

I take a moment to look at the dead body then turn and move on. When I'm a couple of feet away, I hear rumbling noise. I stop. It know it's not an earthquake or a rock-alanche. But I fear what it really could be.

I turn around, noticing the body is moving. It stands back up and three heads pop out of the Hydra. I was shocked. "Whoa!" All three heads looks down and roars at me. I position myself to strike. "Okay! Chopping heads: BAD!"

I start running at the Hydra. The left head dives towards me, its razor teeth open. I jump, avoiding the attack. The head hits the ground, I land on the head and start running up the neck. The other two heads pay close attention to me. I run my way up the neck towards the body.

The right head rushes towards me. I cast a Dusk at that head, interrupting its attack. The middle head rushes towards me, I strike it with my Keyblade, parrying it's bite attack. The left head removes itself from the ground and rushes towards me.

I jump off the neck and land on the body. I turn to see the three heads are coming towards me. I jump high, causing the three heads to sink their razor teeth into the body. Oh, that's gotta hurt.

The three heads eyes shot wide open and they all roar. I jump high in the air, waving my Keyblade at hand. I begin diving down with my Keyblade pointed down. Aerial Dive. I impale the weapon into the body. The Hydra screeches in agony, then dies and it's body collapses.

I stand back up, removing my Keyblade from the corpse. "Well, that should do it."

I jump off the body and make my way out of the gorge. From above, Hades watched the whole thing, fingers on his chin thinking. Pain and Panic are nervous, afraid Hades is gonna get mad.

"Hmm. Brave. Strong and a fast learner. Interesting." Hades says. "Pain. Panic." Pain and Panic flinches hearing their names. "I think I've found my little ticket to Hercules's demise."

I leave the Canyon Gorge and arrive at a large greek city known as Thebes. The place is packed. Tons of traffic in the streets.

"Okay..." I say, walking around. "I take it this must be the Olympus Coliseum Sora mentioned." I take a walk, looking around. I suddenly stopped when I realize I was about to step on a street and a high-speed cart zoomed by.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, jerk!" The man shouts.

Now that's just rude. I turn and keep walking on the sidewalk. This is a very strange city, probably dangerous too. As I walk, I noticed a poster on the wall.

'The Zeus Cap. Come to the Coliseum and make it to the top. Plus earn the chance to face Hercules in battle.'

"How interesting." I say. I continue to look around town. What I've noticed is that Hercules is pretty popular. Countless merchandise, banners, and a large statue in the heart of the city.

The one thing that surprises me is that the Heartless ratio is zero. That goes for Nobodies and the Unversed as well. I guess the darkness is afraid of Hercules, since he is a god in this world.

I become on alert when I felt something rubbing on my feet. I look down to see it's only a cat, rubbing against me. I give a single chuckle, kneel down to pick up the cat.

"What are yea doing here, little fella?" I ask.

The cat looks at me, then down. It meows and starts playing with my Wayfinder with its paws. I slightly pulled the cat away. "Nah-ah. That's not for you to play with." But that doesn't stop the cat. It manages to reach the Wayfinder and swipe it off. "What the..."

The cat jumps off of my hands, it grabs the Wayfinder by the mouth and runs off. "Hey! Get back here!" I start chasing after the cat.

I follow the cat out of the city, into the forest. I had to fight my way through a ton of Heartless on the way. Mostly Angel Stars, Large Belly's and Soldiers. The Large Belly's were the most annoying ones since I can only attack them from behind and I can hardly do that since they keep on turning to me.

After taking out the Heartless, I followed the cat into a dark, eerie forest filled with nothing but fog and dead trees.

The cat runs deep into the woods. Just then, it stops and it splits into Pain and Panic. Panic is the one who's currently holding the Wayfinder, and he starts panicking.

"Oh man! He's gonna kill us once we finds out we took...whatever this thing is." I stop at a distance away to see those two. I realized that I have been tricked. Panic tosses the Wayfinder to Pain. "Here. You take it."

Pain catches it then tosses it back. "No! You take it!"

They both constantly toss the Wayfinder to each other. "I don't want it!" Panic says.

"Neither do I!" Pain says.

"I have a life to live!" Panic says.

"Yeah, well I have a wife and kids!" Pain says.

I start to get mad. I stomp my way to those two. They didn't notice I was coming at them until I grab them by the tails, with one hand. Realizing their situation, they scream. I take the Wayfinder from them and then I glare at them.

"You've got ten seconds to explain why I shouldn't grind you two under my boot." I growled at them. Pain opens his mouth, about to speak but shortly stops when I summon my Keyblade. "Time's up!"

"Wait! What!? What happen to the ten seconds?" Panic asks.

Pain holds his hands together begging. "Please! Please! Don't kill us! We were only following orders! We don't mean any harm!"

I roll my eyes and groans, then I drop those two. "Fine. I'll let you two off with a warning."

Pain and Panic gets on their feet and starts running off in fear. I watch them run off until they're out of sight. I put the Wayfinder back around my neck. I take a look to see where I'm at.

"Now...where to go?" I ask.

I start walking deeper into the woods, looking around cautiously. At one point, I've arrived at a small area with a cauldron in the middle. I'm confused at the cauldron, why would that be in the middle of nowhere in a dark dead forest.

I take a smell, something stinks. Smells like...smoke and death. Just then, my answer is found. "It's a funny thing, right?" I look up to see Hades laying on a dead tree like a hammock. "Some people just take what's most important to us and runs off with it." Hades stands up. "Ah well, what are yea gonna do?"

Hades jumps off, I stand back and he lands right in front of me. "Hey, how yea doing?" Hades holds a hand out. "Name's Hades. Lord of the Dead."

"I'm well aware of who you are." I say. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Hades says. "I just saw you took out that Hydra, I was impressed with your fighting styles back there."

"Well, good." I walk off. "I'll be going then."

I suddenly stop when Hades moves right in front of me. "Wait, wait! Actually, I do have one little favor to ask you."

"Not interested." I say, continuing to walk.

Hades stops me once again. "Wait a moment, just hear me out." I'm surprised this hot-head is keeping his cool. "I'm sure you've heard of a certain hero named Hercules, right?" I give a slow nod. Hades turns and slowly walks ahead, waving his hands in the air. "He's something all right. All brave and super strong. Handsome too. Can take out any monster with a punch." Just then, he loses his cool and burst into red flames. "HE DRIVES ME CRAZY!"

I brace myself for a battle. The flames dies down and Hades is angrily breathing heavy. Then his flames turn to blue and relaxes. "Sorry, lost my cool back there." Hades clears his throat. "Anyways, there's a little tournament happening at the coliseum. All I want you to do is fight Hercules in the coliseum...TO THE DEATH!"

I see what's going on here. "Sorry, but I'm not interested." I was about to leave until Hades comes next to me, wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"Ah-ha! I see the problem. What's in it for yea you might wonder?" I'm really not wondering what's in it for me. "Well, what if I tell you, my friend." Hades pokes his finger on my chest. At least it didn't hurt like it would from the Lord of the Dead. "I can offer you a special reward, hmm?" I say nothing, but I do raise my eyebrow in curiosity. Hades looks over me. "Oh ladies."

Wicked chuckles happens. I turn around. At first, there's shadows, then out of the fog reveals three ugly undead women. "We are the Fates!" Clotho says. "We know and see everything! Past!"

Atropos takes the eyeball and puts it in one of her sockets. "Present!"

Lachesis takes the eyeball and puts it in one of her sockets. "And future."

If these girls are my reward, I would decline and put Hades on my ignore list. "Would you three be dears and offer our little friend here a taste...of his reward?"

"Oh sure thing." Atropos says.

The three of then gathers materials and throws them all in the cauldron, which starts to react a bit catastrophicly. What they're putting in are rotten meat, old bones, a spider Lachesis blow from her large nose, I reacted disgustedly from that one, bat salvia, a jar of eyeballs, frog legs, snake vemon, worms, dog tongues.

Clotho comes to me and pulls out a single hair from my head. "Ow!" I say. Then she puts it in the cauldron. A ton of smoke comes out of the cauldron.

"Now. Time for the chant." Clotho says. "Double, double toil and trouble! Fire burn and caldron bubble!"

Atropos continues the chant. "Fillet of a fenny snake! In the caldron boil and bake!"

Now Lachesis continues it. "Eye of newt and toe of frog! Wool of bat and tongue of dog!"

Then they all chanted together. "Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting! Lizard's leg and owlet's wing! For a charm of powerful trouble! Like a hell-broth boil and bubble!"

The three 'witches' raises their arms in the air, and a large blast of smoke bursts out of the cauldron. I become startled by the blast of smoke. The smoke dies down, returning the cauldron to normal. "Soup's done." Clotho says.

The ladies takes out bowls and scoops up some soup. "Wait...What?" I ask, disappointed. "I thought this is my reward."

"Oh no, sweetheart." Atropos says. "It's our lunch."

"And what's with that stupid chant?" I asked.

"Just trying something new." Lachesis says. Lachesis hands me a bowl of the soup. "Come dear, you must be famish." The fates gather around the cauldron eating. I look down at the soup, disgusted. I know if I eat this, I'll die.

I toss the soup over my shoulder and set the bowl down. When the fates are done eat, they gather in front of me. "And now. Let's see what's in store for you."

Lachesis takes the eyeball. The three witches casts their magic on the eyeball. It floats and turns into some kind of vision. The vision reveals the times of me and Aqua in the Land of Departure.

"In the past. You were found with no memory of anything." Clothos says. "You were found and brought to a new family. You were quite fond with the Keyblade wielder, Aqua. You were so fond with her, she became your mother." The visions now move on to the parts where tragedy strikes. "But one day, the darkness attacked and it slowly took away your family. Until it took away the person you cared the most."

Clothos stands back then Atropos takes place. The visions shows everything about my current time on my search to find Aqua. "In the present, you seek to find and rescue your friend. You thought she was dead, but soon realized she's alive, just barely. Now you go on a peerless journey to bring her back from the voids of the dark."

Atropos stands back then Lachesis takes place. The visions now shows a time when I face Hercules in the coliseum. "In the future, when you accept the deal. You will battle Hercules." The visions shows my battle against Hercules, up until the point where I stand above him with a foot on his chest to hold him down. I hold my Keyblade and raise it over my head. "And kill him." That's when I impale the blade through his head. The vision now shows Hades opening a dark portal. "By completing the deal, you will be reunited with your friend." Aqua stumbles out of the portal. Just as it closes, she collapses and I caught her in my arms. then the vision shows a time in Radiant Garden with me and Aqua standing outside of Merlins house, hugging. "You will be together again!"

The fates wickedly laughs, then they instantly vanish. I say or do nothing, just taking everything in that I just saw.

Hades stands behind me, with a look on his face that says he's waiting for an answer. "Well...?"

I take a deep breath through the nose and out of the mouth. "Let me get this straight." I turn to face Hades. "I enter the tournament. Fight Hercules...kill him...and then you give me back Aqua."

Hades cheers. "Oh! Baby! We have a winner! Finally, someone who understands business!" Hades stands next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You know, I'm starting to like you. Maybe after we're done here, we can hang out sometime in the Underworld. Have a little drink, celebrate Hercule's death and I can take your soul and watch it go into the underworld."

My eyes widen open hearing that and I stand back, position to fight. Hades laughs a little. "Chill, man. I was just joking on that last part. I use to be a comedian centuries ago. Hey, how come a zombie can't hold down a job? Huh...go on, ask."

I sighed and crossed my arms, deciding to play along. "How come?"

"Because he works himself to death!" Hades bursts out laughing. "Get it? Ha, ha. I kill myself! Ha! Ha! Ha! Get it? Lord of the Dead! Kill! Oh, I'm on fire!" Hades laughs even more. "On fire! That's three in a row! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Hades takes a deep breath, sighs as he wipes a tear from his eye. The tear drops on the ground and burst into flames. "The boys back in the Underworld Cafe would love this." Hades sighs again as he wipes his hands. "So, anyways." Now he holds out his hand in front of me. "We got ourselves a deal?"

I look at Hades hand, then back at him. He smirks telling me to accept the deal. After a moment of hesitation, I shake it. Sealing the deal.


	6. The Tournament

**A/N: I just made a deal with the lord of the dead! Do you people really think that was a good idea? Well, then I guess we find out as we now move on to the tournament at the coliseum.**

World: Olympus Coliseum

* * *

><p>I enter the gates of the Olympus Coliseum. I look at the very large building in between the two statues of warriors with their swords clashed. This is my first time at the Coliseum. I usually enter the Mirage Arena far out in the World. I start walking to the front doors the the coliseum and entered.<p>

Just as I entered the lobby, Phil is in one of his moods. "What do you mean he can't make it!"

"I'm sorry, Philoctetes. But Auron can't make the tournament tonight." A citizen says.

"The tournament begins now and I need a fighter out there! It's not like one is just gonna walk right in, is it?" Phil says.

I close the door behind me. Once I do, Phil turns to see me. "I'll enter the tournament."

"You're hired!" Phil moves behind me and starts pushing me into the arena. "Your match starts right now! Move it!"

As soon as I pass the entrance, I start moving on my own. I come outside in the arena. The place is packed. The crowds roar with cheer as I make my way to the center.

Round one: The Creepers.

My opponents are the Unversed Floods, Heartless Shadows and Nobodies Dusk. I summon my Keyblade and start the battle.

The Shadows flatten themselves in the floor, crawling around like a bunch of cowards. I start attacking the Dusks. Few of them weave around to attack. Floods strike at me then the Shadows stands back up. I cast Zero Gravity, sending all of them in the air.

I enter Spell Weaver and start striking the enemies. I've manage to defeat half of them before the Zero Gravity wears off. I've reach to my full power and unleash Spell Weaver.

Spell Weaver finished off the enemies. The crowd cheers with delight, and I walk back into the lobby.

"That was amazing kid!" Phil says. "I haven't seen a fight like that since Sora took on Cerberus nearly two years ago!"

"I had a lot of training." I say.

"Yeah. Well, rest up son. I gotta go set things up for the next match." Phil makes his leave. When he does, I head back to the courtyard.

"Big brother!" I look up, surprised. Serah is running up to me from the gates.

Serah is kind of like a sister to me. We grow up together in Radiant Garden when Merlin found me, she was two. It's possible that she actually thinks I'm her brother.

"Serah. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I heard you were entering the Tournament at the Coliseum. So I came to support." Serah says.

"Really? I just won my first match. I guess the word's getting around fast." I say.

Serah nods. "Well, I'm gonna go take my seat. Good luck, big brother." Serah and I enters the lobby. We went our separate ways. She goes to her set in the audience while I enter back the arena.

Round two: Dusk to Dawn

Four Dusks and Two Dawns, an Unversed creature with a mix of Dusks and Soldiers. I strike swiftly at the Dusks, then I reach full power and do Fever Pitch, rapidly striking then finished with five lines of light in front of me. The attack finishes two Dusks. The other two weaves around and attacks me.

I focus my attacks on the Dusks, casting a Fire spell at them. The Dawns strikes at me, twisted movement of the Dusks and spinning strikes of the Soldiers. I do Wishing Edge, finishing off the last of the Dusks, then cast Thunder, finishing off the Dawns.

I now move onto the next round.

Round three: Time's Up

Three Time Bombs and five Minute Bombs. I start off with Zero Gravity, then I strike at the Nobodies and Heartless as they float midair, then I enter Star Surge and resume attacking. Half of the enemies are defeated by the time Zero Gravity wears off. The Minute bombs tackles and, the Time Bombs just float by setting off their timers.

I cast Dusk at the Time Bombs, then I reach to my full power and unleash Star Surge, defeating all of the remaining enemies.

The crowd cheers at my performance out in the arena. "I gotta say. This guy's amazing." Phil says.

I now move on to my next match.

Round four: Sword Dance

Two Dual Blades, two Samurai's and a Knight, an Unversed medieval warrior with a sword and shield. This certainly looks interesting. I drink a potion to enter Critical Impact then I strike hard on the enemies. The Dual Blades tries to block my attacks, but my brute force is too strong and I break through the defenses.

The Samurai's take out their swords and starts attacking me. I block their attacks and they quickly staggered. The Knight holds its shield up, prepared to block. I cast Zero Gravity, sending the enemies in the air. Then I use Strike Raid, destroying the Dual Blades, then I finished off the Samurai's and Knight with the full force of Critical Impact.

I know enter the semi-final match

Round five: Cat fight

Three Saberon's. Nobodies that are cats in humanoid forms. Mostly female. The Saberon's make the first move, they're pretty fast. For this fight, I mostly guarded myself from their attacks. When I get the second to attack, I cast Zero Gravity. Was the only thing I know at the moment to stop their attacks. While they're floating in the air, I start striking at them.

I cast Halo, defeating one of the Saberon's, then I enter Star Surge. I strike hard on the next Saberon until it's defeat. The last one falls on the ground, then it strikes at me. I took the hits, then cast Cure to restore my health, then I continue striking at the Saberon, then finished it with a Dusk spell.

The crowd cheers for my victory. Serah is cheering the loudest. Now it's time for the final round on this tournament. A very large, muscular centaur, Nessus, walks in center stage. I look up, he's about seven times my size.

Nessus looks down at me and snorts. "Step aside two legs!" He growls at me.

I summon my Keyblade, making my fighting stance. "Make me."

Round six: Nessus, the mighty Centaur

I make the first few strikes, attacking the large centaur. Nessus raises its front hoofs then stomps the ground with them. I staggered from the damage but recovered quickly. I cast Thunder, then I reach full power and unleashed Star Surge. This horse-man is tough all right.

Nessus leaps back then stampedes. I move out of the way before he managed to squash me. He does hit the coliseum wall and then loses conscious. To my advantage, I attack him while he's out cold. I do Blitz, then I enter Fever Pitch. As I strike, Nessus gets back on it's...hoofs. He punches me, it was pretty hard. I even got knocked back.

When I recover, I cast Halo to restore my health and to hurt the monster. I've reached full power and unleashed Fever Pitch. Nessus falls hard, I have defeated him.

The crowd roars with excitement. I turn from the arena and walk back into the lobby.

I walk out to the coliseum gates with Phil. "You were good out there champ! I've got two words for yea: Amazing!"

I look down at Phil. "That's one word."

"You're on in five minutes. Better get some rest." Phil says, returning to the lobby.

I just watch Phil return to the lobby, then I notice Serah come out. "You were awesome out there, big brother!" Serah walks up to me until she's in front of me. "When I saw that large fighter, I almost thought you were toast. But I knew you can handle him."

I give a single chuckle. "I guess they set the battle difficult to childs play."

Serah laughs. Just then, there's a puff of smoke. Serah became startled. The smoke clears, revealing Hades. "Patrick! My main man! You were amazing out there!"

Serah gets behind me. "What are you doing here, Hades?" I ask.

Hades walks up to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I just came here to say congratulations on the tournament. Now you get to face wonder breath himself!" Hades leans his face close to mine. "You know what to do, do yea?"

Serah seems concern, I give a small nod. "I do."

Hades backs up. "All right! Good." Hades walks away, then stops after five feet and looks back. "Oh, and do me a favor. Put on quite a show before you...finish the job. I am gonna be watching the match. PAIN! PANIC!"

Pain and Panic runs in. They kneel and bow before Hades. "Yes your deadliness!" They both said.

"Fetch me a seat at the highest point of the coliseum. Oh, and fetch me a beg of nuts as well. But not cashews! You know how much I hate that stuff!"

Pain and Panic makes a run for it, doing Hades demands, then Hades vanishes. I'm about to return to the lobby until Serah's talk stops me. "Wait." I turn to look at Serah. "What is he talking about?"

I was quite for a moment, then I speak. "Serah. This maybe surprising to hear, but...Aqua's alive."

She's defiantly surprised to hear that. "What? ...But, that can't be."

"No! She is! I saw it with my own eyes!" I say. "She's trapped in the Realm of Darkness. So, I made a deal with Hades. He'll bring me back Aqua...if I kill Hercules."

"You what!?" Serah yells. "Patrick! Why would you do such a horrible thing!?"

"I'm doing this for Aqua's sake. I swore that I would get her out of the darkness and bring her home." I say.

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill someone for it." Serah says.

"Yes it does! You know how important Aqua is to me. She was like a mother to me! I have no memory of my home, my family. In my time of need, Aqua took me in and raised me as her son. You have no idea how it felt losing her, even after the darkness took away my home, then Ven and Terra. Ven and Terra are gone now, probably forever. But Aqua's, she's still alive and there's still a chance to save her! I'm fighting Hercules and I'm going to finish the deal, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me!"

Serah says nothing, just stands there frozen from what I've said. Then she finally speaks. "No...I can't stop you...only you can. You know what you're doing is wrong. Think about Aqua. How would she feel or think if she found out you murdered someone?" I say nothing, just stand there like a cold statue. "I'm not going to make you forfeit the match, and I'm not going to talk you out of it. But if you still want to finish this...deal. Then I won't stop you."

Serah walks back into the lobby without saying another word. I just stand back watching her leave, up until she's gone and Phil's by the door. "You're on, champ. It's show time."

I return into the arena, where everyone cheers. When I make it to the center, I look at the audience. I found Serah in front row. She's the only one who isn't cheering, just looking at me with concern and worry.

I turn my attention ahead when people are chanting 'Hercules' Hercules is arriving at the arena, waving his arms at the audience. He really adores his people.

Hercules turns his attention to me as soon as he's right in front of me. "Hey, you must be the challenger." Hercules says. "Let's have a good fight, for the people here." Hercules holds his hand out, for me to shake it. But I don't. Instead, I turn and walk away, taking my place. So does Hercules.

Hades appears at a tall throne seat at on wall of one end of the arena. "Oh! Baby! This is going to be good!" He shouts.

I summon my Keyblade, making my stance. Hercules does the same, with his sword. I just watch Hercules in place. When I do, I hear voices in my head:

[Vanitas] "He's just playing with his little toy until it breaks."

[Hades] "Fight Hercules in the coliseum...TO THE DEATH!"

[Serah] "Think about Aqua. How would she feel or think."

I close my eyes, take a deep breath. "Let the rumble BEGIN!" Hades shouts.

Just like that, I charge making the first strike. I go for the side of Hercule's head, only he was able to block that strike with his sword. I make a few more strikes, parried and blocks them all. Hercules raises his fist to punch me, but I dodged it. I grab Hercules by the shirt and toss him over me.

Hercules falls on the ground. He gives a single chuckle. "Not bad." Hercules gets back on his feet. "You're more skilled then I thought."

I make my position to strike. "Come at me and I'll show you what I'm really made of!" I say.

Hercules charges towards me. I cast a Fire spell at him. Hercules avoids it. Hercules strikes me with his sword, I dodge every strike. I leap back and do Strike Raid. Hercules comes at me as he dodges the Keyblade. Hercules punches me in the stomach, causing me to stagger. I take a few blows from Hercules, then he becomes covered on light. He builds up his energy until he unleashes it. Holy Nova.

The attack knocks me back. I fall on the ground, near my Keyblade unconscious. Hercules stands in place watching me. The crowd cheers. Hades stands up, surprised. "What? That's not suppose to happen!" Hades says.

Hercules looks at his audience, waving at them. Hades gets steamed and growls in frustration, but then cools down noticing something. "Huh?"

Serah stands up, looking at me. My hand slowly reaches for my Keyblade, then grabs it. "Stay down." Serah whispers.

I slowly get back on my feet. I look at Hercules. I hold my Keyblade in front of me. I take slow pants as I stand in place, then I charge shouting.

Hercules turns and is surprised as I'm right in front of him. I make a swift strike, Hercules dodges it in time. "Hey! Wait!" Hercules backs away, dodging every attack I throw at him. "Stop! What are you doing? The match is over!"

Hercules takes out his sword, only to soon have it strike right out of his hands. Hercules looks at his sword as it flies out of his hands, then he turns to me just as I punch him hard in the face, knocking him down. I grab Hercules by his shirt, holding him in front of me, and deliver him another blow. Hercules lays on his side. I walk up to him, kick him to lay on his back, then I'm on top of him, punching him side to side of his face for three times. Then I grab him, lift him above him, then smash him to the ground.

Hercules lays on his back, weak and injured. I slowly walk up to him. Hercules tries to get up but failed. I stand in front of him, a foot on his chest, just like the vision the Fates showed me. Hercules looks up at me dazed as I draw my Keyblade in front of his face. I grab the hilt with two hands.

"My favorite part of the game!" Hades says with amusement. I pull my Keyblade back over my head. "Sudden death!"

I shout, Hercules looks away eyes closed, and I slam my Keyblade down, creating a large dense smoke in it's wake. The audience gasps and stands on their feet, Serah is hanging by the railings. Hades looks down with amusement.

The smoke starts to clear. My Keyblade is planted into the ground, but not through Hercules. Hercules opens his eyes, to see the Keyblade just inches away. I pull the Keyblade out of the ground, got off Hercules. I look down at him as he looks up at me, then I walk away without saying another word.

Hades appears in the arena, burning with rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IMBECILE!? FINISH HIM!"

I stop walk, but I don't turn to look back. "No." I say.

"What?!" Hade asks, surprised and angry, mostly surprised.

"You heard me. I said 'no'." I say.

Hades stutters. "But-what-I-w-we...we had a deal! You kill Zero boy here and I give you back your friend! You've gotta to do it! Come on!"

I turn around looking at Hades from the distance. "Aqua once told me something that I'll never forget, something I'll always carry with me: 'Always believe in the light. No matter what happens, no matter how dire the situation is, never forsaken it.'" Serah smiles hearing that. "I maybe desperate to find and rescue Aqua, but I still never lose sight in the light to save her. So the deal's off."

Hades is building up some anger, until he finally unleashes it by shouting in rage and unleashing a blast of fire in the air. the fire beam dies down, revealing Hades red, heavily panting angrily. After a while, he turns blue and cools down.

"No, no. It's fine." Hades says wither calm. "No. Really, it's cool. Go on, drop our deal. See if I care. Luckily for times like this, I've always come up with a plan B." Hades snaps his fingers. The gates at the end of the coliseum opens up. I have a bad feeling about this.

The gates open. Something inside growls. It slowly comes out of the shadows, revealing a giant black three headed dog. Cerberus. Cerberus stands in place, snarling and growling.

"You should have stuck with our deal, my friend. I hope you enjoy being a doggies chew toy." Hades says. "Have a nice day." Then Hades vanishes.

Cerberus stands there, growling, then it leaps towards Hercules, on top of him. I rush right in. Cerberus strikes, but I manage to block it just in time before it could hurt Hercules. My Keyblade and Cerberus's teeth clash. I hold Cerberus back with all of my strength.

"Serah! Get Herc out of here!" I shout.

Serah doesn't hesitate. She jumps out of the audience. Serah runs towards the battle, helps Hercules up. "Come on, Hercules." Hercules leans against Serah, Serah helps Hercules get out of here while I battle Cerberus.

I start off with Strike Raid, as I do, Cerberus does Flare Bombs, constantly spitting out balls of fire out of one head after the other. I start running around the field, avoiding the Flare Bombs. Cerberus spits the bombs for nine times then all three of the heads does the tenth one together, making it twelve I believe.

I cast Dusk at Cerberus then I strike. Cerberus roars and then the heads constantly bites and snaps. I got hit for most of them. I cast Halo, unleashing the ring of light. Then I enter Star Surge and attack Cerberus. Cerberus stops its bite attacks, then its mouth fills with dark smoke. The heads held up high, inhales deeply, then exhales right into the ground, releasing black smoke. Every second, dark energy bursts out of the very grounds I stand on.

I run around, avoiding the attacks while casting Fire and Thunder at Cerberus. The black magic ends and Cerberus leaps towards me. I dodge roll out of the way, but Cerberus hits me by swiping one of its paws at me. I do Aerial dive, jumping high then dive onto Cerberus with my Keyblade aimed down. I reach to my full power and unleash Star Surge.

Cerberus does Flare Bomb once again. I run around casting Fire and Thunder at Cerberus. I use Strike Raid at it as well, I took a few hits form the Flare Bomb, then I had to cast Cure to restore health. Cerberus finishes its Flare Bomb, then I continue attacking it.

Cerberus roars in agony then its body falls, slipping into unconsciousness. I pant, still in my fighting stance, then the audience cheers as loud as they could.

Later in the Lobby, Hercules is sitting on a pedestal with Phil. I stand in front of him. "I'm sorry, Hercules. I should have known not to listen to Hades. I was fool for making a deal with him."

Hercules still smiles. "Ah, don't worry about it. It happens all the time. You should have seen what Cloud did back when he was working for Hades."

"I can't imagine it." I say. "So...we're cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool." Hercules and I shake hands.

When that's done, I leave the lobby, heading towards the gates. I head for the gates, but stopped when someone's calling me.

"Big brother!" I stopped and turn to see Serah. She's in front of me, bending down her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. After a moment, she stands straight. "I can't tell you how proud I am for what you did back there. And I know Aqua would be proud too."

I smile. "Thanks. That's good to know."

"What you said about there about the light, it made me happy that you said it." Serah says. "Please do me a favor. If you ever do find Aqua, tell her what you said."

I give a nod. "I will."

"I have something for you." Serah reaches into her pocket, then puts an object in my hand. "If you ever need any help, use it." I give a nod. "Good luck on your journey. I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks Serah. I can always count on you." I say.

I get on my Hoverbike, start it up and leave this world, heading onto the next.

The item Serah gave me is a Lightning Charm. You know how Aqua, Ventus and Terra had D-links, linking with the friends, or enemies in Terra's case (Maleficent) through their Wayfinders. Well I have the same thing, and this charm links me with Serah's sister: Lightning Farron. All though linking with Lightning would also duplicate my Keyblade since some abilities would require dual wielding.


	7. The Soldier Girl

**A/N: The Coliseum was quite a hit wouldn't you say? And Serah was quite a help for me don't you think so? My journey to find and rescue Aqua still continues. Let's see where my journey takes place next...**

World: Land of Dragons

* * *

><p>I arrived at the next world. I arrive at some flat grassland village. I take a walk around the field, wondering where I could be at. Up to the point, I arrive at this one farmhouse. I walk through the gate arriving at the courtyard. I taken by the beauty of the cherry blossom tree.<p>

"Wow." I say, looking up at it. I stand in front of it. As I gaze upon, something hits me. Not literally but mentally. I get flash visions. They're pretty blurry, blinded by the light, but I can see the blossom tree in it. The visions give me an incredible headache. The pain becomes intense. I fall on my knees, hands on my head shouting in pain, until the pain becomes overwhelming and I slipped in unconsciousness.

How can that be? How could looking at a simple Cherry Blossom Tree cause so much pain? Could this be one of my forgotten memories? I wish I knew.

In my dreams, I'm a child. I'm out on the porch with Aqua. She's sitting on a rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth, as I'm sitting on her lap and she's reading a book. It was a beautiful day. Sun shining, birds shining, the calming stream noise of the river. It was perfect. I rest my head on Aqua's shoulder, falling asleep. Aqua looks down at me, then smiles.

As the peaceful moment goes on, tragedy strikes. I woke up, in dream not in real world, shocked. Darkness is taking over, and Aqua is gone.

"Mommy?" I shout, beginning to panic. "Mommy!" Darkness strikes everywhere, destroying the beauty, the light, the castle.

I just stand in place, breathing heavily in fear, listening to the sound of my heart beat as the thumping gets louder and louder.

Finally, I wake up, screaming. I'm panting, covered in sweat. It was only a nightmare. I release a sigh, planting my face in my hands. I take a moment to relax and recover my strength, then I look around my surroundings. To my surprise, I'm in some house.

"What?" The last thing I remembered was looking at the farmhouse, then everything else was black nothingness. I'm guessing I'm inside the house, but I don't recall asking to rest for the day.

I get out of bed, then noticed my trench coat and boots are removed. I walk to the door, slide it open and down the hallway. I hear voices as I wonder. Something about 'She can be killed' or 'Why would she do this?'. I follow the voices until I arrive at some dinning room. Three people. A husband, wife and an old lady.

They are sitting on their knees in front of the table talking, but their conversation stops when they see me. "He's awake." The old lady says.

The wife gets up and grabs hold of my hand. "Come, you must sit. You shouldn't overdo it."

The wife has me sitting on a chair. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I say.

The old lady comes up to me with a cup of tea. "Here. This should help."

I accept the tea. "Thank you." I take a sip of the tea, it's pretty good. "What happened? The last thing I remembered was arriving at some house. Then...everything else was all black."

The husband gets up, walking to me with his cane for support. "We're not sure. My daughter and I found you out in the yard passed out."

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Two days." The wife answers. Two days? That's shocking. "We're the Fa family. I'm Fa Li."

"I'm Fa Zhou." Fa Zhou answers.

"You can call me Grandma." Grandma Fa says.

"Patrick." I answered. I look to have notice there's only three of them, since they mentioned they have a daughter. "Where is this daughter you spoke of?"

The three of them look down in worry and nerve. I can tell what happened...sort of. "Mulan is gone. There's a war going on and she took my place in the army." Fa Zhou says.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can't you stop her?" I asked.

"We can't. She's already long gone. And if we reveal her as a women, she will be killed." Fa Li says.

I seem surprised hearing that. Just then, loud crashing happens outside. The Fa family hurries outside. When they're gone, I get on my feet as well, in fear what it could be.

I'm outside of the house, just as I thought. "Those creatures are back!" Grandma Fa says.

The yard is full of Assault Riders, Nightwalkers and Wyvern's. "Heartless." I say under my breath. I walk out of the house, past the Fa family, and summoned my Keyblade. "Stay back."

The Heartless turn their attentions to me. I'm not at my full strength, for I'm still recovering from the mind attack before. I suddenly remembered what Serah told and gave me.

I take out the Lightning Charm and hold it over my Wayfinder. Light energy glows from the charm, and another Black Angel Keyblade appears in my other hand. I can feel the powers of Lightning Farron seeping through my veins, I am renewed with new found strength, and I attack the Heartless.

I strike swift but powerful, the power of dual wielding. I use Lightning Strike, pull my Keyblades over my shoulders then swing them, unleashing a wave of thunder in front of me. the Assault Riders comes charging at me. I dudge their attacks, then I link the Keyblades by their keychains. The keychains straights and then becomes solid, then I wield the weapon by the keychains and perform Razor Gale. Spinning the Keyblades around me, striking enemies near me and unleashing a whirl wave in its wake.

The Nightwalkers are defeat. Wyverns flies around, but I bring them down with Thundara. Half of the Wyvern's are defeated. One of the Assault Riders hits me with his spinning lance. I get knocked back, but recovered. I next used Petal Storm. I switch my left Keyblade backhanded, then I spin around in a whirlwind with Rose Petals spawning, flowing through the wind of my movement.

Two Wyverns and a Assault Rider are all that remains. I now reach to my full power, unleashing Zantetsuken. I leap towards the Heartless, spinning round and round at high speed slashing at the Heartless. I land past them, then the flash of light cuts slashes the Heartless finishes them, and my link with Lightning ends.

I turn to the Fa family, who approaches me. "That's amazing. Are you some kind of warrior?" Fa Li asks.

"Something like that." I say.

"If you're that good. Do you mind finding our Mulan and bring her home safely?" Fa Zhou asks.

"I think I can manage that." I say.

I stay for a few minutes at the Fa household to recover some of my strength, then I put on my boots and coat, mount a horse and went off. They even gave me a picture of Mulan so I know who she is. As I ride, I think of the Fa family.

I can't believe that their own daughter would go into war just like that. I feel like I'm reliving that one day when Aqua had to leave for her journey. I can't even imagine why a girl would risk her live going out into a war, even when she could be killed if they find out she is a girl. The last part kind of disturbed me, so I'm guessing she's disguised as a boy.

I arrive at some Bamboo Grove, I now go on foot. At the end, I found some man by a large rock with a shadow creature on it. I'm a bit on alert with the large shadow, but I also focus on the boy. I look at the picture of Mulan, they have a striking resemblance. I'm guessing this is Mulan.

I now turn my attention to the large shadow. I summon my Keyblade, slowly position myself to do a Strike Raid. I hurl my Keyblade back then throw it. The Keyblade hits the shadow directly, but it doesn't hurt it. The Shadow becomes startled, so does the soldier. The shadow vanished and something small leaps out of those rocks to the soldier.

"Wha..." I'm confused. Was that shadow really just a shadow? I make an approach. The soldier looks at me, then suddenly calms down. "What's going on here?" I point at the large rock. "I thought I saw a Heartless."

A tiny red serpent dragon comes out of the soldiers armor. "Who are you calling a heartless! I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!"

The dragon jumps off standing on the ground. "That shadow I saw...was a gecko?"

The dragon is hurt. "Gecko! That does it!" The dragon holds up his fists. "You will suffer the full fury of the powerful indestructible Mushu!"

Mushu charges towards me, shouting, then kicks me right in the boot. He now starts booting on my boot, which does no pain at all. Then he grabs hold of my foot, trying to lift me but failing. I just feel pathetic watching this. Mushu releases some air and backs up. "Betcha scared now, huh?"

"Terrified." I say sarcastically. I look up at the soldier. "So, you're the girl I've heard about."

"Uh, n-no. No! I'm clearly a boy." The soldier says in a deep voice. "I am...uh, Ping. Son of Fa Zhou."

I walk over to the soldier, pulling out the ribbon in her hair that's holding it together. "Cut the act, Mulan. I know it's you. I'm not dumb."

Mulan sighs in disappointment. "All right. You got me." Mulan gets a good look on me. "Wait...I remember you, You're that boy from the yard."

"Yeah, yeah. I was knocked out and taken in. I'm well aware of that." I say. "Let's get to the point. I'm here to take you home."

"No! I can't go!" Mulan says. "I have to bring honor to my family."

I cross my arms. "That's why you signed up for the war? Honor?"

"Well, that's not the main reason. I did it to protect my father." I raised an eyebrow hearing that. "He's old and still hurt from the last war. If I let him go, he'll die. So I stoled his armor and dressed up like a boy to take his place." I give a small sigh, looking down. "I'm sorry my parents sent you all the way out here, but I'm not going home."

Mulan walks past me, and Mushu follows. "Wait." Mulan stops and turns, then I turn. "I'm coming with you."

Mulan seems surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I figured you can use a hand out there. I'll be honest, you are not very convincing to being a boy." I say.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! We've got someone to help us fit right in!" Mushu says.

"Thank you for your help." Mulan says.

I hand Mulan back the ribbon so she can do her hair. "I'm Patrick, by the way." I start moving on. "Let's go. Stay close to me too."

Me and Mulan make our way through the Bamboo Grove, arriving at the base camp down below. We've made it to the base camp. I walk right in while Mulan stays behind. Mushu pops out of Mulans armor, by her head.

"Remember, girl. Manly!" Mushu says.

Mulan stands up straight. I stop and look back, seeing Mulan walking stumbling with her knees buckled. She looks pathetic. I groan putting a hand on my head. Mulan walks past me, that's when I grab her by the back of her uniform and pull her close to me.

"You're walking like you have to go to the bathroom." I say to her.

"I'm trying to blend in." Mulan says.

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it." I say. "Just...act natural." Me and Mulan walks around the base camp, this time Mulan's walking more normally. Just then, a tall skinny sodlier, Ling, starts fleeing in terror, so does a short gorlia man, Yao.

"RUN!" Yao shouts.

Chien-Po makes a run for it as well. The captain of the army, Shang, runs in as well. "Get back here, soldiers!" Shang looks at us. "Who are you two? You're not in the army."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"That's none of your concern!" The Captain gets attacked from behind, knocked past me and Mulan. We both look ahead to see an army of Heartless.

"What are those things?" Mulan asks.

I summon my Keyblade. "Heartless! I hope you're ready to fight."

Me and Mulan fights off the Heartless. Of course I do most of the fighting while Mulan just gives a slow single swing on that sword of hers. I fight off the Heartless using Strike Raid, then continue attacking them. The Assault Riders spins their lance at me. I get knocked back by quickly recover, then I do Shimmering Sweep, aerial spin striking with light energy.

Half of the Heartless are Defeated, and Mulan has killed...none of them. The girl is having trouble taking out a Shadow, and it's not even flatten in the ground like the coward they are. I cast Zero Gravity, sending the Heartless in the air and then I enter Star Surge, then strike at the Heartless.

All of the Heartless got defeated. Shang approaches to us. "You were really good." He says.

"Uh...thank you sir, it was nothing." Mulan says in a boy voice.

"I wasn't talking to you." Shang says with disapproval, then he approaches me. "I was talking to him. What's your name, soldier?"

I stand straight, showing respect. "I am Patrick...Fa Patrick." I lied, then I turn my attention to Mulan. "And this is Ping, son of Fa Zhou."

"Patrick? What kind of name is Patrick?" Shang asks.

"Don't ask me, never have parents who go to fortune tellers for answers." I say.

"Well, you got me there. My parents went to one for my middle name." I was about to ask but Shang interrupts. "Don't ask. I didn't know Fa Zhou had two sons."

"Technically, we're cousins. But yes." I say.

"I see. Well, you're welcome to join my army." Shang says. Shang turns to Mulan. "You on the other hand can go home."

Mulan is hurt to hear that. "Wha-me? But why? Captain, I want to fight."

"You are not fitted for war, soldier." Shang says. "Go home. I already have a Fa who can fight good."

Shang makes his leave, Mulan looks down in disappointment. "Stop!" Shang stops, turn around to face me. "If you want me in your army, you have to take Ping too."

"What? You want me to have him in my army?" Shang asks. "You would wither dishonor my troops?"

I swing my Keyblade right in front of Shang, inches away from his face. That earns gasps from all the other soldiers, and a startled look from Shang. "I stay! Ping stays!"

Shang looks at me, I give him a look that's telling him I'm not bluffing. The soldiers around us mutters, saying stuff like 'Who is this guy' 'What is he thinking?' 'I'm never seen anyone stand up against the captain like that'.

Shang groans in defeat. "Fine. Ping can stay. But you're responsible for training him."

I lower my Keyblade. "Fair enough."

Shang turns and leaves. "Back to work, soldiers!"

Me and Mulan head to the outside walls of the base camp. We figured we could use an open space for training, and away from men so they won't know Mulan's a girl.

"Phew. That was a close call back there." Mushu says.

"No kidding. Thanks for the save back there." Mulan says.

I stand in place. "It's a bit early to be thanking me. Now it's time for training." I turn facing Mulan. "First thing's first. We need to practice with your sword work. Cause you fight like a girl."

Mulan is offended by that comment. "Hey!"

I hold my Keyblade out in front of me. "The way you fight with a sword, you don't use it as a weapon. You use it as an extension of your arm." I swing my Keyblade around a few times, showing Mulan an example. "That's how it goes. Got it?"

Mulan nods. She takes out her sword and repeats my method. She was at first, but then loses balance and the sword flies out of her hands. Sword flies towards me, until I grab it just inches it away from my face. Mulan looks up at me in worry. "Maybe we should try something else." I say.

I now have Mulan balanced on a pole, holding a bucket of water on her hand and two buckets of water, one of each side, hanging from a pole she's holding over her shoulders. so far, her balance is...off. She's having trouble keeping it, staggering around. I'm surprised she has yet to fallen.

"Concentrate. Maintain your balance." I say.

"I'm trying!" Mulan says.

"Never try! Only do!" I say.

"What does that mean? How can you do something without even trying?" Mulan lost her balance there. She nearly fall but manage to keep her stand.

"Well, you..." I think for a moment, but I couldn't come up with the words. "Actually, that pretty much confused me too, but Master Eraqus use to say it a lot." Mulan yells as she falls off the pole and water spills everywhere. "Go again!"

Balancing wasn't very well. Only small progression was made from it. We move on to a small technic, where Mulan wears a blindfold and wields a bamboo stick and I throw rocks at her as she tries to deflect them.

I'm throwing the rocks at her, and all she's doing is getting hit. "Focus, Ping!" I say.

"How can I? I can't even see!" Mulan says.

"The point of the lesson is hearing. Many enemies can be as quiet as a pin drop. Listen deeply for the wind the rocks make." I say. "Again."

Mulan takes in place, taking a deep breath. I throw a rock at her, she swings it, only too soon and ends up being hit. "I thought I heard it that time."

"Maybe you did, but you should also try to detect when to strike." I say.

Mulan did okay on the part of the training. Now we move onto combat. I fight Mulan and I've got her knocked out from the very beginning. Seriously, that girl wouldn't last ten seconds. I even disarmed her of her weapon. Mulan gets her butt whopped for the tenth time.

"Pathetic!" I say. "I have seen a five year old little boy that can fight better then you."

Mulan looks up at me. "How would you know that?"

"Cause I was that five year old little boy, and I was using a toy sword for a weapon!" I make my fighting position. "Again!"

Mulans is rough on her training. This is going to take a while.

Nightfall takes the skies. Mulan collapses down on the ground, panting in exhaustion. I just stand in front of her, looking down at the soldier girl.

"That is enough for today." I walk away. "We'll resume again tomorrow."


	8. Field of Battle

**A/N: I'm trying to make a man out of Mulan. Do you guys think I'm going a little too hard on the girl? Well let's find out when we go into battle. How about the opening scene with the blossom tree. Any of you can guess what that was about?**

World: Land of Dragons

* * *

><p>Dinner is being served in the Base Camp. I'm in line with all the other soldiers. Mulan is in her tent outside of the camp, resting and probably recovering from the training sessions I've been giving her.<p>

I get two trays of the food and then make my way to the tent outside of camp. Inside, Mulan is sitting, out of her soldier boy disguise. I hand her a tray. "Thank you." She says.

"Don't mention it." I say.

I sit across from Mulan and we eat in silence, until the girl speaks. "Hey, Patrick. I've been wondering. What are you doing out here?" I look at Mulan. "I mean, not out here in the army, but here in China. You don't look like you're from here."

I look down, trying to think wither or not what to say. I know I'm not suppose to meddle about other worlds. I speak carefully.

"I'm on a journey. I'm looking for someone." I say. "Fifteen years ago, I was found and taken in. A women named Aqua, she took good care of me. She was like a mother to me. We've done everything together...But then one day..."

I told Mulan about what happened to the Land of Departure. Though I had to make it sound less like it literally was another world. Mulan was pretty shocked to hear everything in the end.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that." Mulan says.

"Yeah. Me too. So that's why I'm helping you out. I know how it feels to lose a family member, I don't want you nor your family experience the same tragedy as I did." I say. "However, it's not a complete loss. I recently discovered that she's still alive, and I will find her."

"Yeah, well good luck with that. You'll probably never find her!" Mushu says.

Mulan slaps Mushu. "Mushu!" Mulan returns her attention to me. "You said this Aqua person was like a mother to you." I nod. "What happened to your real family?"

I look down. "I don't know. I don't have any memory of my real family, or my home." I set my tray down on the ground. "Everytime I try to remember, I get some major headache. The pain becomes overwhelming, I can't even remember the slightest piece of the lost memories."

"Is that why you were passed out in the yard?" Mulan asks.

"Maybe. I can't really remember." I say.

After dinner, me and Mulan went to sleep. I sleep in the tent inside the base camp, figured I'd give the girl her privacy. The sun starts to rise. As soon as it does, Shang alerted all the soldiers to be awaken. As soon as I got the news, I hurried over to Mulan's tent.

"Get up!" Mulan awakens startled. "News from the captain! We're needed on the front lines!"

Mulan is surprised. "What? Already!?"

"Get dressed! We need to move!" I say.

I hurry back to the base camp. When Mulan gets suited up, she joins in as well. Me and Mulan stand in the front lines of the army, behind Captain Shang. Shang turns to us and faces me and Mulan.

"I trust that Ping here is well trained." Shang says.

"I wouldn't say 'well' He's...uh, progressing fine. Good enough to be in the battlefield." I say.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Shang says. Shang faces forward, then gets on his horse. "Move out!"

Shang and the army moves on ahead. We wondered through the fields of China, we arrive at Checkpoint. That's when the Heartless attacked us. Me and Mulan take the front lines. I fight off the Heartless, then do Shimmer Sweep. Mulan is managing to throw a few swings with her sword. It's not good fighting, but it's better then how she fought back in the camp.

After the Heartless are defeated, Shang approaches us, well mostly towards Mulan. "I'll admit, that was some fine fighting. But you still need some work if you wish to be in the war." Shang says.

"Yes, captain." Mulan says.

Shang moves on ahead. I give Mulan a pat on the back. "Not bad, Ping."

Me and Mulan moves on ahead. We all take the path towards the Mountain Trail. So far. We have no encounters with any heartless. But that doesn't calm me down. I have a feeling they're waiting for just the right moment...

Just when we're on the trail, something large flies over us. Everyone was startled and we get a good look at the monster when it flies past us. "What was that?" Shang asks.

The monster is a large skeleton dragon with red eyes and crystal bones. The Midnight Flight. (Suppose to be a bun, as in the "Midnight Fright")

"A Heartless!" I say. I summon my Keyblade, chasing after the Heartless up the trail, until a swarm of Shadows and Nightwalkers appears in my path. "Gah! Even more Heartless!"

"Soldiers! To battle!" Shang orders.

We all attack the Heartless. I cast my Water and Ruin spells at them, then strike. Mulan attacks as well. With all of us, the Heartless soon falls then we moved on ahead. We get out of the short trench and come out of the opening of the Mountain Trail. That's when more Heartless spawn.

The Midnight Flight comes within sight as well. The giant heartless faces us and opens its mouth. Frost energy charges up. I soon realize what it's doing.

"Everyone take cover!" I warn. We all hide behind some boulders, moving out of sight. Midnight Flight soars ahead as it unleashes a powerful frost breath. The frost breath flies past us, and the heartless flies away from us. We all come out of hiding, keeping our eyes on the Midnight Flight.

"We're never gonna make it to the village with that thing on our tail." Shang says.

"Then we'll just have to shake it off." I say. "Come on, Ping!"

I rush on ahead, with Mulan following me. We run up the mountain trail. More Heartless spawn and we fight them, but we also keep our eyes on the sky for the Midnight Flight. That monster is constantly appearing and blasting frost breaths at us.

I cast Water then Ruin, and I enter Spell Weaver and start attacking the Heartless. Mulan was about to take out few of the Heartless, Shang is starting to be impressed, though he's still hiding it. The Midnight Flight makes its attack and me and Mulan takes cover.

Midnight Flight unleashes its frost breath. When it's over, Me and Mulan continues attacking the Heartless. I reach my full power and unleash Spell Weaver, finishing off the rest of the Heartless. After that, I cast Cure and we moved on.

We arrive at the cliff of the Mountain Trail, that's when the Midnight Flight swoops in in front of us, roaring at our faces.

"Can we take it?" Mulan asks.

I position myself to fight. "Only one way to find out."

Me and Mulan attack the heartless. Midnight Flight swipes its claws then bites at us. I do Strike Raid at the heartless. When done with that move, I enter Fever Pitch and swiftly strike. Midnight Flight does Shadow Gleam, darkness glows in its eyes then it releases purple beams aiming at me and Mulan.

I cast Cure to restore our health then cast Fire then do Shimmer Sweep. Midnight Flight does Ice Tomb, slams its claws to the grounds and pillars of ice shards rise out of the ground. I reach my full power and unleashed Fever Pitch. Mulan strikes at the Midnight Flight.

The Midnight Flight roars in agony then flies away, retreating. Me and Mulan stand in place, watching the monster getting away, then Mulan puts away her sword.

"Is it over?" She asks.

I slowly shook my head. "I don't think so..." I turn walking off. "It'll be back." Me and Mulan rejoined with the rest of the army, then continued on.

We've made it to the village in the mountains. "Thank goodness the village is still standing. But Shan Yu will be here soon."

"Who's Shan Yu?" I asked.

"She's the leader of the Hun army." Shang explains. "Our mission is to stop and defeat Shan Yu."

I nod. "Noted."

"We'll rest here for a while, then we move on to the Summit." Shang says. The army disbands. Me and Mulan stays with Shang. Shang turns his attention to me. "Excellent work out there." Shang turns to Mulan. "You...well, you did fine out there. But I expect more from you." Shang makes his leave.

Mushu pops out of Mulans armor. "All right, girl! The captain's warming up to yea!"

"I know, but still, I feel like it's not enough to bring honor to my family." Mulan says.

"Hey. Every little bit helps." I say.

"Hey! Ping!" Me and Mulan turns, to see Yao, Ling and Chen-po coming up at us. "You were pretty good out there, facing that giant creature." Chen-po says.

"No kidding. Even I wouldn't be brave enough to take it on." Yao says.

"Uh...thanks. But Patrick here has done most of the fighting." Mulan says.

All eyes turn to me, I just give a small shrug with my shoulders. Yao, Ling and Chen-po continue on with their conversation with Mulan about her achievement back in the Mountain Trail. Mulan feels a bit awkward at this situation.

I just stand back and watch with a small smile on my face, then that smile disappears and I go for a short walk outside the village. Light snow falls from the skies as I walk. I stop about thirty feet from the village, looking at my surrounds.

Snow. Nothing but snow. I kneel down and and scoop a hand full of snow, standing back up just looking at the snow in my one hand.

Being here reminds me of that one snow day back in the Land of Departure. It was my very first snow day, as far as I could even remember. I was so overwhelmed with excitement, I actually bolted from my room to out the door. I was outside for only three seconds then I rush back inside freezing to death.

Aqua laughed at my sudden burst of energy. She did find some winter clothes for me to wear, then she put her own on as well and we spend the day playing in the snow. We had fun together. Snowball fights, making a snowman, snow angels. I remember Ventus and Terra joining in for the Snowball fights.

My favorite movement was at night, when me and Aqua huddled together by the fireplace with hot chocolate. I can't remember exactly why it's my favorite, but I do remember I loved being with my mother the whole time, even though Aqua really wasn't my mother, she still felt like one to me.

"Patrick." I flinch returning my mind to reality. I didn't realize I zoned out until I heard Mulans voice. I turn to see the soldier girl approaching me. "You all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I face forward. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Mulan asks.

"Nothing important." I say, turning and heading back to the village.

Mulan just stays behind watching me make my leave. We all stayed at the village for a while, resting up. So far, no Shan Yu or heartless showed up. I spent the at the village training Mulan some more in combat. The girl is starting to approve a bit. Hopefully she'll be good enough to survive battle.

We all gather at the entrance towards the summit. "Let's move out!" Shang says, moving on ahead.

Me and Mulan follows the captain and everyone else follows us. We make our way past the Ridge. Very few Heartless attacked us, which is a bit strange. When we're close to the leader, there's always a full army ready to crush us.

After defeating the Heartless, we moved on towards the Summit. We stop right in front of the large snowy mountain. At the top is a shadowy warrior.

"Shan Yu." Shang says, taking his sword out.

I summon my Keyblade, position to fight. What came to surprise is that Shan Yu is not alone. Hundreds of Heartless, Barbarians, sword wielding soldiers wearing fur armor, comes within sight.

"Holy Era." Shang whispered.

"That's a lot of Heartless." I say.

Shan Yu holds out his sword. "Attack!" He orders.

All the Heartless charges down to us all. I take the lead, holding my Keyblade out. "Prepare for battle!"

Shang stands next to me. "If we die! We die with honor!"

I charge right into the army of Heartless. I start attacking them and they fight me back. I cast Halo, wiping out few of the Heartless, knocking close ones away and restoring my health. I enter Star Surge and attacking the Heartless with my twilight strikes. Dozens of the Barbarian's are going down fast.

As I fight, I see Mulan, Shang and the rest of the army fighting off the Heartless. Mulan is struggling to fight but is still standing. I rush to her side and unleash Star Surge, clearing out the Heartless close to her. The Barbarians are swarming. I feel like I'm over-unleashing my strength. I just know when this whole thing is over, I'll probably either cramp up or pass out.

I do Sonic Blade, repeatly sonic blasting through the Heartless crowd five times then unleashed a powerful blast. I enter Critical Impact and strike hard at the Heartless. Half of the Barbarians are gone, but the remaining are still swarming hard. Ten of our soldiers have fallen. Mulan, Shang and I are still standing and fighting.

I unleash Critical Impact, wiping out a ton of Heartless.

In a matter of minutes, we wiped out the entire Heartless army. We stay in place, on our hands and knees panting in exhaustion. Few of us using our weapons for support.

I look up at the top of the hill, Shan Yu is still standing. More Barbarians appeared at the top of the hill. I slightly gasp seeing them.

"Oh Karabast." I say.


	9. Bravery and Honor

**A/N: The battlefield is pretty wild out there facing all of those Heartless. All though things have only gotten worse when that second wave is forming up. Let's see what happens next.**

World: Land of Dragons

* * *

><p>Shan Yu and the Heartless stands on the top of the hill. There are hundreds of Heartless up there. After taking out a full army of Heartless, we don't stand a chance at this wave of attack.<p>

"Yao! Ling! Shen-Po! Use the cannon to take out Shan Yu!" Shang orders.

The trio walks up with some dragon shaped cannon. "We're on it."

Shan Yu holds his sword up, yells and charges down towards us, with his heartless army following from behind. Mulan doesn't like the look at this. She looks down at her sword, noticing the reflect of the snowy mountain. She looks up to see that mountain. She's got an idea.

Mulan takes the cannon and rushes ahead. "Ping! What are you doing?! Stop!" Shang orders.

I chase after Mulan. Mulan stops right in between the two armies and plants the cannon into the snow, then aims it directly at the mountain. I stop right next to the girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"I have an idea." Mulan starts looking around. "I need something to light the cannon."

I look down at Mushu, smirking with an idea. Then I grab the little lizard. "Found one!"

"Wait! No-no-no! I'm not a match! I'm not a-" Mushu becomes interrupted when I pull on him back while holding his front in front of the fuse, causing him to breath out some fire. The fuse ignites and I drop Mushu on the cannon, then the cannon fires.

To my surprise, it's not aiming for the army. "You're going the wrong wa-a-a-ay!" Mushu shouts.

"Uh, I think your aim was a little off." I say, not taking my eyes off the cannon.

The cannon comes out of sight then explodes on the mountain. The mountain crumbles and snow starts falling. "No it wasn't." Mulan says with a brilliant smile. I should have seen this coming: She triggered an avalanche. Mulan quickly gets up and retreats. "I'd run if I were you."

I look back at Mulan, watching her run, then I turn my attention back to the avalanche. I shot my eyes wide open, I really shouldn't be here, then I make a run for it.

The avalanche strikes the Heartless army, and it's making its way to Shan Yu at high speed, until the villain becomes completely buried. The avalanche draws close to us. Mulan and I reaches to the army, Mulan grabs Shangs hand.

"Let's get out of here!" Mulan says. The army just watches Mulan and Shang leaving.

"I'd listen to him if I were you!" I say, running past the army.

The army looks back and sees the Avalanche, then screamed like little girls and makes a run for it. We all reach a save spot by the entrance of the summit and take cover. The avalanche blasts right past us. We all stay in the safe zone until the avalanche dies down.

We all come out, looking at the results. Shan Yu and the Heartless are gone. Shang turns his attention to Mulan. "Ping! That is the most craziest, stupidest thing for a soldier to do!" Mulan seems ashamed, then Shangs heat starts to die down. "But in the end...you saved us all."

All the other soldiers cheers for Mulan, or Ping in their case. They reward Mulan with pats on the back and a couple of ruffles in the head. However, that second part was a mistake cause it causes her hair to go loose. Everyone gasped as they noticed Mulan's true identity.

"You...you're a girl?" Shang asks, shocked. Mulan is nervous hearing that, then feels her head. Her hair is loose instead of in a bun. "You're a women and you dare disguise yourself as a soldier! In my army!"

"Shang. I-I can explain." Mulan says.

"There's no need for explaining. You have brought ultimate dishonor! The penalty for imprisoning a soldier..." Shang takes out his sword. "Is death!"

Mulan gasps hearing that. Two soldiers grabs hold of Mulan, planting her on her knees holding her in place. Shang stands in front of Mulan, looking down at her in anger. Mulan looks up then closes her eyes, facing down to accept her punishment. Shang holds his weapon up high, makes the strike.

Midstrike, someone strikes his sword, causing it to fly out of his hands. Shang and the soldiers are surprised. I'm the one who knocked that weapon right out of his hands. I held my Keyblade up high.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Shang asks.

"I was gonna asking you the same thing." I say. I lower my Keyblade down, glaring at the captain. "She's a women. So what? She's the women who wanted to protect her father, who took out the army, who saved us from the avalanche...saved you. And this is how you're repaying her?" Shang was about to speak, but I hold my Keyblade right in front of his face, earning gasps from the rest of the soldiers. "I'm beginning to wonder who's really the dishonored one here."

The soldiers mutters all around. Shang just stands in place, looking at me eyes squinted. I do the same as a way of telling him I mean it. Shang takes a step back. "Move out." Shang says in a quiet hostile tone, then makes his leave.

The army hesitates, but then they follow their captain, leaving me and Mulan behind. When the army as gone, a fainted scream happens and Mushu crashes into the snow close to Mulan and I. He pops out of the snow, dazed then comes to his senses.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

I walk over to Mulan. "You okay?" I asked.

Mulan looks up at me. "Yeah. I'm...fine." Mulan stands back up. "Thanks for the help back there." There was a moment of silence between the three of us. "What now?"

"Well, I'd say it's time to take you home." I say. "Your family are worried and you'll have to face them sooner or later."

"You may have a point." Mulan says.

Me and Mulan walks back towards the Village. As we do, a hand raises out in the deep snow of the mountains. Shan Yu starts crawling his way out of the snow. When he's out, he looks around, noticing his army as fallen. Shan Yu yells angrily. His screaming echoes throughout the mountains.

Me and Mulan heard the shouting. "Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah." Mulan answers.

The Midnight Flight soars above us, we were startled by the giant Heartless. We keep our attention on the Heartless as it flies towards the summit. The heartless lands beside Shan Yu. Shan Yu looks at the Midnight Flight, then mounts on it.

Me and Mulan are watching everything from above. "Shan Yu...he's alive." Mulan says.

"Impossible. Nobody could have survived an avalanche." I say.

The Midnight Flight spreads its wings and takes off, heading towards the city on the land. "It's heading for the Imperial City!" Mulan says.

"Let's go." I say.

Me and Mulan make our way to the city. Since Shan Yu is going fast on his Heartless we had to mount on Mulan's horse to make it to the city before Shan Yu does.

We both arrived at the Imperial Palace, where a parade is happening. The citizens of China are celebrating the defeat the Shan Yu, or at least they think he's defeated. I can't imagine what'll happen if they find out Shan Yu's alive, and he has a flying heartless monster that's the size of a building.

Me and Mulan found the army, and we hurried over them. "Shang!" Mulan shouts.

Shang turns to see us coming. "Mulan? Patrick?"

"Shang! Shan Yu is alive! He's on his way here!" Mulan says.

"Yeah right! Why should I trust you?" The very ground shakes as the Midnight Flight flies over us above the city. Everyone screams and panics noticing the giant heartless.

I look up at the Heartless pointing at it. "That's why." I say.

Shang is completely surprised at the large heartless. It heads towards the palace. "Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get to the emperor! That's an order!" Shang shouts.

The army charges towards the palace, Mulan and I follows them. We're right at the courtyard of the palace, heading towards the stairs, until the Midnight Flight lands right in front of us, roaring its foul cold breath at us. Shan Yu laughs as he mounts off and heads towards the stairs.

The emperor is standing at the top of the stairs, for he was waiting to meet the heroes of China, but instead gets kidnapped by Shan Yu and taken into the palace.

"No!" Shang says. Shang takes out his sword, charging at the Midnight Flight.

But then stops when I hold my Keyblade in front of him. "I'll handle this. You and Mulan rescue the emperor." Shang doesn't say anything, just looks at me. I turn my head to face him. "That's an order!"

Shang gives a hesitated nod, then he and Mulan runs past the Midnight Flight heading towards the palace. I look up at the giant Heartless. It's now just it and me.

The Midnight Flight does its frost breath on me, opening its mouth charging up frost energy. I strike at the Heartless then do Strike Raid. Frost Breath is unleashed, blasting a large beam of frost in front of the caster. I was able to avoid the blast before it hit me. When it's gone, I resume attacking until I enter Critical Impact.

The Midnight Flight takes flight, raises from the ground and raises high into the sky. The Heartless is too high. It's even higher then the starting point of my Thunder spell.

I run to one of the towers at the corner of the palace walls, start running up the walls. I run up until I'm above the Heartless's level. At the end of my path, I jump off, back flipping towards the Midnight Flight. I hold out my Keyblade down below as I dive hard on the heartless's back, knocking it down.

The Midnight Flight falls to the ground and I continue to attack it. I strike hard with brute force, then do Blitz. The Midnight Flight regains conscious and raises from the ground, only a few feet. I reach my full power and unleash Critical Impact.

Inside the palace, Shan Yu is alone with the Emperor. Shan Yu holds out his sword by the emperors neck. "Now you'll bow to me!" He demands. The emperor doesn't obey, Shan Yu only gets angry. "Your arrogance vexes me!"

Shang rushes in and tackles Shan Yu, knocking the warrior down. Mulan comes right in. "Mulan! Get the emperor!"

Mulan doesn't question it, she grabs the Emperor and hurries out. "No!" Shan Yu yells. Shang moves over to Shan Yu as he gets up. Shang strikes, but Shan Yu dodges and jabs Shang hard in the stomach, then he chases after Mulan.

I continue my fight against the Midnight Flight. The Midnight Flight does it's Shadow Gleam. I strike hard at the Heartless as the glowing beams flows around and hits me. I cast Cure to heal myself then continue striking. The Midnight Flight slash its claws at me.

I take out the Lightning Charm and activated the D-Link. I strike at the Heartless with my dual Keyblades. The Midnight Flight starts up it's Glacier attack. Flows to the center of the courtyard. I do Thunderfall, my Keyblades spinning around me by their own will, moving upwards as lightning strikes down at the Midnight Flight.

The Midnight Flight lands on the ground, digging its claws into the ground. Quakes appear all over the courtyard, and the Midnight Flight unleashed razor sharp icicles right out of them.

I cast Thundara at the Midnight Flight, then I do Etro's Champion, striking a ten-combo hit with light energy at the Midnight Flight, with white feathers dancing with my movement at each strike I make. As for a finishing strike, I hold my Keyblads over my shoulders and deliver a heavy X strike. The Midnight Flight does Dark Blizzaga, shooting six purple crystal ice at me in different directions. I strike hard at the Midnight Flight then do Lightning Strike.

The Midnight Flight roars angrily. It's clearly not happy. The Midnight Flight soars high in the air. I again run up one of the towers and jump high towards the Midnight Flight, then I dive strike it, knocking it out. I attack the Midnight Flight as it's knocked out. Then I reach my full power and unleash Zantetsuken.

"The storm is here!" I shout as I begin the Zantetsuken. After preforming the powerful move, my link with Lightning ends and I resume attacking the Midnight Flight until it's defeated.

The giant Heartless roars in pain then it's body collapses. Light glows from it's Heartless brand on its body and a giant heart escapes, then the Midnight Flight vanishes.

I take a moment to rest, then I turn to the palace. All the way from the courtyard, I can see what's happening up on the roof.

Mulan takes the emperor to the roof top. "I think we're safe up here." She says. But she's wrong. Shan Yu bursts through the roof, right behind Mulan and the emperor. Mulan pulls the emperor behind her, drawing her sword out, ready to strike.

Shan Yu laughs. "Your bodyguard is a girl?" Shan Yu laughs loudly, Mulan is offended. "Oh, this will be fun."

Shan Yu charges at Mulan, yelling. Mulan defends herself and the Emperor. Both hers and Shan Yu's weapons clash. Shan Yu pushes Mulan hard. Mulan stands her ground, resisting his strength.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Shan Yu asks.

"I was counting on it." Mulan says. Mulan sweep kicks Shan Yu by the feet, knocking him down. "Mushu! Now!"

Mushu is at the one end of the roof, with a large rocket. Mulan grabs the Emperor and gets off the roof. Mushu lights the fuse and the rocket blasts off. Shan Yu gets up, but is too late. The rocket hits him and explodes.

The battle is over.

When everything was settled, all of the citizens gathered in the courtyard of the palace. Me, Mulan, Yao, Ling and Chen-Po stand on the stairs of the palace. The emperor stands at the top of the stairs with Shang.

Mulan walks to the top of the stairs, then kneels down in front of the Emperor. "I've heard of a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." The emperor says. Mulan looks down in shame. "You stoled your fathers armor, ran away from home, impersonated an imperial solder. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army and dishonored your family name."

"Get to the point, already!" I say, earning looks from the soldiers behind me. I turn facing them. "What? What did I say?"

The emperor continues. "You're a young women, and in the end, you have saved us all." The emperor bows before Mulan. Mulan looks up and is surprised to see the Emperor bowing before her. We all turn to see and hear the rest of the citizens bowing down.

"Whoa. Someone's a bit hit." I say.

Mulan turns, and the Emperor hands her Shan Yu's sword. "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

Mulan bows. "Thank you, your excellency."

When the celebration was done, I take Mulan back to her home. Her family were so glad to have her back, alive and well. They were even more surprised to see her wielding Shan Yu's sword. The reunion lasted for a couple of hours. In the end, I'm departing.

"So you're really leaving?" Fa Li asks.

"I'm afraid so." I turn facing at the distant mountains. "My friend is still there somewhere, and I have to keep looking for her."

"Well, you're welcome here anytime." Grandma Fa says.

"Maybe if you find your friend, you two can come visit." Fa Zhuo says.

I smile a little. "I'd like that."

Mulan walks up to me, handing me an object. "Here. This is for helping me out. Thank for you everything."

The object Mulan gives me is a Mushu Charm for my D-linking. "You are welcome." I say. "Well, I'd better get going. See yea."

I make my leave, continuing my journey in search for Aqua.


	10. Notre Dame

**A/N: Land of Dragons is quite the adventure isn't it? At least I didn't tempted to do something dark unlike what I did back at the Coliseum. We now move on to the next world, where I still continue my journey to find Aqua.**

World: La Cite Des Cloches

* * *

><p>I moved on to the next world. There's no luck on finding a way to bring Aqua back from the realm of the dark. I arrived at a new world, one I haven't seen in my travels. I'm guessing this world was one of the sleeping worlds that Sora and Riku awaken during their Mark of Mastery exam.<p>

I ride on a riverboat in the city river, standing at the head of the boat while a man from the other end is rowing the paddles to move the boat. As I ride the river, I look at the buildings on the city above, listening to the echoing sounds of the city bells.

"You are very brave to come here during our dark time." I turn my head, barely facing the strange rower. "Judge Claude Frollo is hunting gypsies in this city. He seeks to cleanse this city from every single one of them."

"Humph." I face forward again. "I'll take my chances."

"It's your funeral, my friend." The rower says. "Just know Frollo will stop at nothing to get what he desires. I bring hundreds of Gypsies here to Paris. None of them were ever seen again."

The boat arrives at the small dock at the side of the river, and I get off.

"If you do seek sanctuary, head for Notre Dame." The rower says. "Good luck." The rower makes his leave on the river. I walk up the stairs, arriving at the city streets.

La Cite Des Cloches seems like a peaceful world. A city of light I might even say. But with this Frollo character around, I'm guessing this city will have darkness within it. Maybe the darkness that'll lead me towards Aqua. I can only have hope.

I walk around the city, there are hardly much citizens around here. It's almost like the city is abandoned. Captain Phoebus walks down the streets, in the opposite direction as I am. We soon pass each other, Phoebus stops and turns around.

"Hey, you!" I stop and turn to face him. "You new around here?"

"Yes." I say.

"Are you here to attend the festival?" Phoebus asks.

"Festival?" I ask.

"Yeah. The Festival of Fools. It's happening outside of Notre Dame." Phoebus points at the route for me to take.

"Sounds nice...but I'm actually looking for someone." I say.

"Well, everyone's gathered for the festival. Maybe you'll find the person you're looking for there." Phoebus says.

"All right, I guess I'll take a look." I say, taking the route towards Notre Dame.

As I wonder around the city area, Unversed starts spawning. I'm surprised. What are the Unversed doing here? I don't question it, I start attacking them. First, I gathered them with Magnet then do Shimmer Sweep. After defeating the Unversed, my Keyblade vanishes.

"What are the Unversed doing here?" I ask.

I continue my way down the city until I arrive at the Cathedral Courtyard. The festival goes on. All of the citizens are cheering, thousands of confetti are taking the skies. I can barely see anything up ahead. Few of the confetti have cleared. In the center of the courtyard, there's a hideous creature standing on the stage, dressed like a king.

Quasimodo is having the time of his life. However, Frollo isn't too pleased to see Quasimodo getting involved in a gypsy festival. The confetti clears, then I start to see Quasimodo being surrounded by the Unversed. Jokers: Circus freak creatures that look like clowns and their stance is standing balanced on a ball with one foot.

The Jokers starts attacking Quasimodo. Quasimodo isn't really enjoying this. He doesn't have the will to fight back. Quasimodo calls out for his 'master' for help, but Frollo doesn't answer. Just sits back and watches the show.

I've had about enough of this. I jump right into the stage and wipe out the Unversed in one single swing with my Keyblade. Quasimodo lays on the stage, messed up...even more then he normally is.

Quasimodo looks up at me in worry. I'm not really being mean or giving him a hostile look of any kind. I'm guess he's a shy one. Just then, a young beautiful women, Esmeralda, walks on stage, appoaching Quasimodo. The young lady shows him some kindness.

Frollo stands up from his chair. "Get down from there this instant, gypsy witch!" He demands.

I glare at him. Esmeralda turns her attention to him as well. "No! How can you just stand there want watch this poor man suffer up here?" She asks.

"You're a fool to interfere in a lesson for him to learn. Seize her!" Frollo orders.

Dozens of city guards surrounds the stage. Esmeralda is on alert. I stand in front of her, holding my Keyblade out. "I've got this."

Esmeralda makes a run for it as I take on the guards. The guards aren't much of a challenge, but I don't bother to go easy on them. I use the Mushu Charm to activate my D-link. My body surges in flames and so does my Keyblade. I strike at the guards with my burning attacks, then cast Firaga Burst, summon a large ball of fire, shoot it in the air and it fires hundreds of bolts of fire on the ground.

Two guards fallen from the Firaga Burst. The rest attacks me head on. I guard most of their attacks, then I do Fire Surge, charging at them with flames spinning around me. I continue attacking then cast Fira. Three more guards fall, the rest still attack me. I use Cure to heal myself then I continue striking until four guards remain.

I reach my full power and unleashed Guardian Flare. A large amount of fire energy at the tip of my Keyblade. I spin my Keyblade around me, hold it above my head, then I slam my weapon on the ground in front of me, unleashing a large and powerful wave of fire at a 90 degree angle in front of me, finishing off those guards.

When I'm finish battling them, nothing else happens. I let my guard down. All the citizens moves on with their normal lives. I turn to see Frollo is entering Notre Dame.

"What is he up to?" I ask myself, heading towards the cathedral.

When I enter, I find Frollo talking to that gypsy girl. What are they talking about. Doesn't seem like a friendly conversation since Frollo threatens the girl with a candle pole by her neck, and Esmeralda doesn't looks to friendly either. I just stand by the church doors, watching until Frollo turns and walks off, heading towards my destination. I start walking ahead as well.

Me and Frollo cross paths, glancing at each other as we pass each other. I feel a dark presence within this old man. Frollo leaves Notre Dame. I face forward once he's gone, to see Esmeralda looking depressed in the middle of the Cathedral, in the light that shines through the memorial glass window.

"That was too close back there." I say. Esmeralda looks up startled, then relaxes to see me.

"Yeah...thanks for the save back there, and for helping that man. It's good to see I'm not the only one who still cares for the people."

I cross my arms. "What's with tormenting that man anyhow? He doesn't seem dangerous...Monstrous maybe, but not dangerous."

"I don't know. But if anyone here is a monster, it's Frollo." Esmeralda says. "He hunts us Gypsies cause he thinks we're thieves and liars."

"Yeah. I'm aware of Frollo. I was warned about him when I first arrived at this city." I say.

Esmeralda holds a hand out. "I'm Esmeralda."

I shake Esmeralda's hand. "Patrick." After shaking hands, I take a look around at the Cathedral. "So...this is Notre Dame. She's quite a sight."

"Yeah. It's a place of sanctuary, but not freedom." Esmeralda says.

I turn to her confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Frollo is using this church as my prison. Cause I claim sanctuary, he can't harm me. He now has guards posted all over Notre Dame. If I leave, I'm his."

"That's gotta stink." I say. "There must be someway to sneak out of here."

I take a look around Notre Dame. I found a small spiral stair case that goes up. Me and Esmeralda take the stairs, which leads us to the roof courtyard of the cathedral. I walk to the railing of the courtyard and look down, to see hundreds of guards guarding Notre Dame. And that's just the courtyard entrance.

"Wow. Guess Frollo's not bluffing about the guards." I say.

"He can't keep me in here forever." Esmeralda says.

I turn around to think of a plan. Just then, I saw something from the bell tower entrance. It was dark, but I saw it was a man.

"Hey!" I rush into the bell tower as what I saw disappeared into the darkness. "Wait!" Esmeralda follows me.

We both arrive at the Bell Tower. As soon as we did, it's empty. I know I saw someone in here. I take a look around, quiet, but careful. Esmeralda follows me from behind, but is unsure about this.

We climb up the ladders and arrive at some small area that looks to be fit for a home. "I know you're in here. Come out." I say.

"We're not going to hurt you." Esmeralda says.

I turn to her. "Actually, I was planning to attack if it was threatening." Esmeralda gives me a disappointed look. "Fine. We won't harm you."

That might have helped. In the shadows, Quasimodo slowly comes out of it. Into the light, we're both surprised to see him.

"Hey, you're that...guy from the festival." I say.

Quasimodo looks worried, he slowly backs away. "I'm sorry for what happened back there." Esmeralda says kindly. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm...fine." Quasimodo says, looking away. "Why do you care?"

"Why do you ask?" I say.

Quasimodo shows his face to us. "Look at me. I'm ugly. Deformed. My master Frollo always told me I'm a monster. No one cared for me, not even my own mother."

Hearing the mother part made me feel sad on the inside. "Frollo is wrong. He doesn't care about anything but justice." Esmeralda says.

"But he is right about my...hideous appearance." Quasimodo says.

I take a step forward. "You may look like a monster on the outside, but are you really a monster on the inside?" Quasimodo doesn't say anything. "Mind telling us your name?

Quasimodo looks at me. "I'm...Quasimodo."

"Patrick." I turn to Esmeralda. "And this is Esmeralda."

Esmeralda and Quasimodo spent time together, talking. I just stand back and watch the two. They've got along just fine. That's wither fast for meeting each other for the first time in only about for an hour. At dusk, Esmeralda now seeks for an exit. Quasimodo takes out to a blind area of the Cathedral Courtyard on the roof. He suggests climbing down. Me and Esmeralda looks down.

"Are you sure about this?" Esmeralda says.

"It's fine. As long as you don't look down." Quasimodo says.

"Yeah..." I back up from the railing. "Since I'm not wanted or I'm not suppose to hide from the public, I think I'll take the stairs. So, good luck, you two."

Quasimodo carries Esmeralda and starts hoping and climbing down Notre Dame. I'll admit, he's really good at this. He's like a spider monkey.

After a while, Esmeralda makes her escape in the shadows. Quasimodo climbs back up the church. I just stand there, arms crossed looking at Quasimodo.

"I must say, that was impressive." I say.

"Well, thank you. Years of practice I guess." Quasimodo says.

"You've snuck out of this church for years?" I ask.

"No, not really. Today was the first time I've ever snuck out." Quasimodo says.

"I see...Hey Quasimodo, you've spent your whole life in that Bell Tower have yea?" Quasimodo nods. "Well, if you wanted to leave so bad, why didn't you in the first place?"

Quasimodo looks down with little worry. "Because my master Frollo forbids me from leaving. He told me the world is dark and cruel. No one would even care for a monster like me."

"Looks can be deceiving, Quasimodo. It's usually the heart that matters." I turn to the view out of the Cathedral. "It's true the world is dark, but that doesn't mean it's total darkness. There will always be light within the dark.

Quasimodo looks at me, manages a small smile. "Yeah...maybe you're right."

I give a slow nod. "Well, I should get going." I start walking away, waving back at Quasimodo when I turn to my back. "Nice meeting you."

I make my leave from the Cathedral. As I walk down the stairs, I start to think about Quasimodo. In a way, we are alike, only he has his memories and the person who raised and looks after him is really an old man who seems to be causing trouble to people like Esmeralda. Where as I have no memories of the first five years of my life and I was raised and cared by a kind beautiful women, at least up to the first year of my new life and then I lost her along her friends.

I wonder if Quasimodo's mother really did desert him. If Frollo told him, I wonder if that's really an exaggeration.

As I leave Notre Dame by the front entrance. "Get her!" I'm startled as I'm being dog piled by dozens of guards. After about fifteen of them, the rest stopped and look down at me. "That's not the gypsy girl."

"Yeah, I am. I just left behind my wig, make up, dress and my voice dropped to a deep scale." I say in irritated sarcasm. "Get off of me!" The guards gets off of me, then I stand back on my feet, wiping the dirt off of my outfit. "Thank you."

The guards resume to their positions and I make my leave. I reach to the one end of the courtyard, then I stopped and look back at Notre Dame. The cathedral is a sanctuary of light, but I wonder if it's good enough to hold back Frollo's dark desires. Sending guards at every point of the cathedral. I have a bad feeling he's gonna do something dark to the church. Not even sanctuary will be enough to stop him.

"Excuse me." I turn to see Captain Phoebus coming towards me. "Have you seen a gypsy girl?"

I look hostile. "Maybe." I summon my Keyblade and hold it out, aimed directly at him. Phoebus seems nervous seeing my weapon inches from his neck. "What's it to you?"

Phoebus holds his hands out in front of him. "Whoa, whoa. Take it easy there. I just want to know if she's okay." I don't believe him, I keep on glaring at him. "Listen, I don't want to hurt her. I know she's not as evil as Frollo claims her and the other gypsies to be."

I hesitated, but then I lower my weapon. I turn my attention to Notre Dame. "Why is it that Frollo despise these gypsies?"

"He believes they are witches, that they bring darkness to the city." Phoebus says. "I'll be honest, I think Frollo's ideals for justice is corrupted. I was suppose to be in the front lines of the war but he calls me back just to help him take care of the gypsies."

I turn to look at Phoebus. "Then why did you obey orders?"

"I'm suppose to. I'm captain of the guards." Phoebus says.

"If you ask me, I think you should know that doing the right thing is better then following orders." I say. Phoebus doesn't say anything. I turn and then start walking away. "Think about that when you follow Frollo's orders."

I leave the Cathedral Courtyard, leaving Phoebus behind. Phoebus just thinks about what I said, wondering if taking orders from Frollo really is the right thing.


	11. Consumed Darkness

**A/N: Notre Dame wasn't much of a chapter, though it does show some heart wouldn't you say? Things are about to get good once the city becomes coated in the darkness of Frollos Justice.**

World: La Cite Des Cloches

* * *

><p>I have spent the night in La Cite Des Cloches. I haven't heard from Esmeralda since that night when she was trapped in the Cathedral. All though there is bad news. Frollo and the guards are aware of her disappearance. I feel on alert with that.<p>

On the next day, Frollo raided the city, hunting all the gypsies that are in hiding and harming the innocent, all for the location of Esmeralda. Why is he so fixated with her? I keep a close eye on Frollos armies. I noticed that Captain Phoebus is in that army.

What I see is that he is starting to have regret and doubts with every group of citizens or gypsies Frollo's attacked. We're now at the Windmill area. Phoebus is standing outside while Frollo is inside the house. I stand a few feet away from him.

Frollo is talking to the family that they are in trouble for being accused of hoarding gypsies, but they claim to be innocent. Frollo leaves the house and locks them all in, then turns his attention to Phoebus.

"Burn it!" Frollo orders.

Phoebus is surprised to hear that. "What?!" Frollo hands Phoebus a torch. "B-but sir. I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you are trained to follow orders!" Frollo says. "Now! Burn it!"

Phoebus doesn't say anything. He does look directly at me. I just give a serious look then a single nod. Phoebus nods back. He slowly moves towards the house, looking at Frollo. He's in front of the house, raising the torch to burn the house, but instead dumps it into a barrel of water.

"Insignificant fool!" Frollo snaps his fingers.

Dawns and Jokers appears out of nowhere, surrounding Frollo and Phoebus. Both Phoebus and I are surprised by this. I jump right in, slaying two Unversed as I get in the circle with Frollo and Phoebus.

"The Unversed comes from you?" I ask.

Frollo smirks and chuckles. "That is correct."

"Frollo. Why would you work with these demons?" Phoebus asks.

"Oh, you are mistaken Phoebus. These aren't demons. They are righteous judgment. I have been granted this power so that I may smite gypsies now and forever!" Frollo turns his attention to me. "Starting with you."

"This is all wrong!" Phoebus says.

"There is no right or wrong. There is only justice and judgement." Frollo says.

The Dawn and Jokers attacks. I fight them back, gathering them with Magnet then do Barrage, striking twice at the Unversed then jump back and throw my Keyblade at them midair. Half of the Unversed at defeated, and that Barrage causes me to enter Fever Pitch. I strike quickly then cast Dusra (Level two Dusk)

The Dawns block my next few attacks and the Jokers strikes at me. I cast Halo, destroying few of the Unversed and restoring my health, then I reach my full power and unleash Fever Pitch, finishing the Unversed.

Now it's just Phoebus, Frollo and I. Me and Phoebus stand, holding out weapons out facing Frollo. "Give up, Frollo. You're defenseless."

Frollo chuckles. "You are mistaken. I am never defenseless." A giant Unversed, Wargoyle, lands right behind Frollo. (**A/N: Yes, I'm aware Wargoyle is a Dream Eater but this is the real world and not a dream**) "With this power, I shall finally find the Court of Miracles and bring an end to Gypsies once and for all!"

"Court of Miracles?" I ask, confused.

Frollo gets on the Wargoyle and the Unversed flies away. "I've heard of the Court of Miracles. They say it's a haven for Gypsies." Phoebus turns to me. "Esmeralda's probably in it. We've got to warn her."

"Quasimodo might know something about her location. Let's ask him." Me and Phoebus runs down the road, hurrying to Notre Dame.

The path to Notre Dame was long and hard, since we had to face some Unversed on the way. Frollo is having the city crawling with them. Me and Phoebus fight off the Unversed, of course I do most of the fighting since I have the magic and abilities. And that was only the road, when we made it past the bridge, there are stronger Unversed. Frollo is really trying to stop us from intruding on his plans.

We've finally made it to Notre Dame. It was exhausting for me since I did most of the fighting with the Unversed. Me and Phoebus approach to the church doors, only as soon as we did, it's opening up.

Quasimodo sticks his head out, then finds us. "Quasimodo? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was gonna go visit Esmeralda." Quasimodo says as he comes out of Notre Dame.

"Really? Cause we need to warn her." Phoebus says. "Frollo is on search for the Court of Miracles. He has those...those strange creatures working for him."

"Unversed." I say to Phoebus. "Anyways, if Frollo is searching for the court, then Esmeralda and her friends are in danger. We're here cause we thought you might know something about Esmeralda's location."

"Sorry, I don't really know." Quasimodo reaches into his pocket, taking out some woven pendant. "All she did was gave me this, and then said that this would help us find her."

We all look close at the pendant. "How could it find her?" Phoebus asks.

"Maybe it's a clue or something." I say.

Quasimodo takes a close look at the pendant. "'When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand'." Quasimodo says, earning confused looks from me and Phoebus. Quasimodo gets an idea. "It's the city! It's a map! See?"

I take a close look. "Doesn't look anything like a map." Phoebus says doubtfully.

I take the pendant. "No...I think he's on to something." I point to the cross on the pendant. "This looks like the church." Then I point to the blue line surrounding the cross. "This I believe could be the river. If I'm correct..." I point to the marking outside of the river. "This must be the Court of Miracles."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Quasimodo says.

Phoebus decided to tag along, since it's two against one that the pendant is a map.

The three of us leaves the city. Luckily, the Unversed have yet to respawn. Even the outskirts are empty.

Night time falls, and we arrived at the old graveyard, where the pendant said the entrance to the court is at. We found an old tomb that bares the symbol of the court of miracles on the pendant.

"This must be it." Phoebus says. "The mark might lead us to the next clue."

I take a moment to think. "I might have an idea." I lift and slide the stone door on the large tomb, revealing a hidden case of stairs.

"Whoa. How did you know?" Quasimodo asks.

"Oldest trick in the book." I say. "The gypsies probably thought that Frollo would see this hidden entrance to be so predictable, they wouldn't dare to do it." We all looked down into the dark entrance.

"So...who's going first?" Quasimodo asks, then he and I both said 'Not it' at the same time.

We look at Phoebus, who looks at me then Quasimodo constantly, then groans in disappointed. He's going in first. We entered the catacombs. Because it's in total darkness, Phoebus had to take a torch that's hanging from a nearby wall. I stand right behind Phoebus, with my Keyblade out. There are no Unversed in sight, but there could be traps or set ups.

We keep on moving within the catacombs. "No sign of Frollo or those creatures." Phoebus says.

"Let us hurry then. They can't be far from getting here." I say.

"I just hope I can get back to the bell tower before Frollo finds out my disappearance." Quasimodo says.

The catacombs are like a maze down here. We had a difficult time finding the Court of Miracles down here. If the hidden entrance doesn't fool Frollo, then hopefully the large maze will stop him from discovering the Court of Miracles. Or at the very least stall Frollo long enough to get everyone out.

We finally found the Court of Miracles. The place is completely packed, filled with gypsies. We make our way through the crowd to find Esmeralda. Soon enough, we have found her.

"Esmeralda!" Esmeralda turns to see the three of us.

"Quasimodo? Patrick? What are you doing here?" Esmeralda asks.

"We're here to warn you. Frollo's in search for the Court of Miracles!" Quasimodo says.

"He's on his way. He has Unversed on his side swarming around the lands." I say. "We need to get everyone out of here before Frollo comes."

"You're too late." To our worries, we all turn to see it's Frollo. He stands by the exit of the Court of Miracles, with the Unversed charging in, attacking the gypsies. The gypsies runs in terror. Me and Phoebus fights off the Unversed to help them out, but their numbers are infinite.

In a matter of minutes, the Court of Miracles becomes clear of Gypsies. Me, Phoebus, Quasimodo and Esmeralda becomes surrounded by countless Dawns and Jokers and Floods. Frollo walks past the Unversed, approaching us.

"At long last, the Court of Miracles is mine!" Frollo says with an evil smirk.

"You are a fool, Frollo." I say.

"Oh, you are sadly mistaken, Gypsy." Frollo becomes coated in darkness. "I have won. Take them to Notre Dame."

The Unversed grabs Quasimodo, Esmerald and Phoebus and pulls them away. "No! Stop!" I chase after them, but the Dawns blocks my way.

"Oh, I'm aware of your power, my friend." I turn to Frollo. "Which is way I have a better way to smite you." Frollo snaps his fingers. A loud roar echoes through the tunnels, and the Wargoyle flies right in and lands behind Frollo. "I hope you'll live long enough to catch the bonefire outside of the cathedral. I wouldn't want a single gypsy to miss it."

Frollo walks away. I just watch him walk off until he's out of sight, then I'm felt alone to face the Wargoyle.

The Wargoyle makes the first strike with Fire Punch, comes at me and strikes with its burning fist. I block the attack with my Keyblade, then I cast Blizzard. This creature staggered back, it appears to be sensitive against ice attacks. I start attacking it.

The Wargoyle does Burning Whip, which does an angle attack with its flaming tail. The Wargoyle repeatly does Fire Punch. I spent most of the time dodge and avoiding the attacks. I got hit twice by the Fire Punch. I cast Dusra then Halo and I enter Star Surge.

The Wargoyle does Hell's Sweep, spinning at high speed with arms wipe open, coated in flames. I move out of the way, until the Wargoyle gets dizzy and collapses. I rush towards the Unversed and attacked it with twilight energy. In matter of seconds, the Wargoyle gets back on its feet. I keep on attacking the Unversed, as it fights back with Fire Punches and a Burning Whip.

I cast Blizzard, which staggers it, then I reach my full power and unleash Star Surge. The Wargoyle weakens, then starts to unleash it's power. It does Meteor Flare, with heavily punches the ground unleashing giant fire bombs from the sky in front of it. I start to weaken then heal myself with Cure.

After using Meteor Flare about three times, it does Flaming Wings. Spreads its wings out on fire and does a single flap, launching large fires in the form of wings at me.

The Wargoyle collapses in exhaustion. I continue attacking the Wargoyle. First I did Strike Raid then I do Sonic Blade. The Wargoyle comes to before I made my final blast. The Wargoyle does Burning Whip. I dodged out of it then cast Blizzard. The Wargoyle staggers and I attack it.

The Wargoyle roars in agony, then it's body collapses then fades. I have defeated it.

I stand in place, staring at where the Wargoyle use to be, panting. After a moment, I give a relief sigh. "Well, you certain have approved."

I gasp and flinched hearing that voice. I recognize that voice, but I'm worried to find out if it's really him. I turn around, and it is him. I haven't seen him since he destroyed the Land of Departure, and then returned ten years ago when he attacked Radiant Garden and made it into Hollow Bastion. A dark man with yellow eyes, short silver hair, bagging pants and a tunic. It's Xehanort in Terra's body. "You!" I position myself to attack. "You're that monster that took away my home and friends!"

Terranort chuckles evilly. I just stand there with an angry look, just waiting for him to make a move, which he doesn't. "Are you sure it was me who destroyed your home? Your people?"

"Yeah! Last time I checked, you took control of Terra, put Ven into a eternal slumber and dragged Aqua into the darkness. Let's not forget you attacked the Land of Departure!" I say.

"Man. You are completely clueless, aren't you?" Terranort asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

Terranort stands up, slowly walking towards me. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Terranort slowly walks in circles around me. "The visions? The power you hold...And what about the Shadowmoon? Does the name...Rasputin...ring a bell?"

I glare at Terranort. "What you have to say means nothing to me. I know you're just trying to mess with me, just like you've done with Terra!" I hold my Keyblade now. "Now release him, Xehanort! Or I'll take you both down."

Terranort humped. "I see how it is." A dark portal appears, and Terranort slowly walks backwards to it. "But be warned: The Shadowmoon is always watching."

Terranort disappears into the portal. I just stand there, confused. "The Shadow...moon?" I widen my eyes open, slightly gasped and turn to the exit, as I realized something. "The bonefire!" Then I make hurry towards Notre Dame.

As I make my way through the catacombs, the bonefire is already happening. Esmeralda is tied to a pole on stage in front of the church, surrounded by burning hay. The young girl is being burned alive. Frollo stands aside, enjoying the show. However, it soon goes down hall.

Quasimodo jumps out of the Cathedral with a rope, swings towards the stage. He lands on the stage to untie Esmeralda. Frollo is disappointed to be seeing this. Quasimodo carries the unconscious gypsy and swings and climbs back on the roof courtyard of Notre Dame. At the edge, he lifts Esmeralda in the air shouting.

"SANCTUARY!"

But that doesn't stop Frollo.

Meanwhile, I arrive at the bridge. The skies are burning red and there's smoking coming out of the city, were I assume is where Notre Dame is at.

The Unversed are guarding the city now. I guess Frollo's aware that I would survive the Wargoyle battle. I fight my way through the Unversed, quickly. Every second I waste fighting in the city is another I've lost at Esmeralda's demise at Notre Dame.

I finally reached Notre Dame. The area is burning with flames. Phoebus and a few guards and citizens are surrounded by the Unversed right in the steps of Notre Dame. I rush in, standing right next to Phoebus ready to strike.

"Where's Frollo?" I ask.

"He's in Notre Dame. He's going after Esmeralda and Quasimodo." Phoebus says. "We'll handle things down here. Help Quasimodo and Esmeralda."

I nod, he's right. I hurried inside Notre Dame, taking the spiral stair case at high speed. I make it to the courtyard top of the Cathedral. Frollo stands by the railing with his sword. Frollo is attacking Quasimodo and Esmeralda, who are dangling by the railing.

Froll laughs evilly as he holds his sword back. I rush in, grab Frollo and pull him back. "You again?" Frollo gets back on his feet, positioned to strike. "You just don't know how to die, do you?"

I charge at Frollo, make my strike and our weapons clash. "You call yourself a righteous man, Frollo. But you are a monster!" I pull Frollos back. "You've burned this city! Raged war upon the house of God! And all for what? To hurt the innocent!"

Frollo parries my attacks. "There is nothing innocent about gypsies!" Frollo kicks me hard in the stomach, knocking me back.

Frollo turns to see Quasimodo climbing back up. Esmeralda lays on the floor. Frollo stands in front of Quasimodo. "I should have known you'd risk your life to save this gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died in her pitful attempted to save you."

Quasimodo and I are shocked to hear this. "What?" Quasimodo says.

"You said she abandoned him!" I shout. "You lied!"

Frollo looks back down at me. "Precisely." Frollo looks back at Quasimodo. "And now, I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!"

Frollo strikes. Quasimodo barely avoided the strike, only causes him to be knocked out and fall. Frollos attack also causes him to fall forward and land on a statue of a beasts head. Esmeralda quickly grabs Quasimodo before he falls.

Frollo gets on his feet, laughing manically as he holds his sword high at Esmeralda. "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Frollo holds his sword over his head. "Forever!"

I get on my feet, rush to the railing. "NO!" I make a single swing of my Keyblade at Frollo. Frollo gasps and falls, but manages to grab hold of the statue.

The statue starts to break off. Frollo looks at the statues face. To his eyes, the statue comes to live, growling deeply with its insides burning, glaring at him with devils eyes. Frollo gasps horrified then the statue breaks off. Frollo screams as he falls to his death, into the depths of Hell.

Esmeralda struggles to hold on to Quasimodo. He starts slipping out of her hands. "Quasimodo! No!" Quasimodo falls. Me and Esmeralda looks down reaching for him.

"Quasi!" I shout.

Quasimodo falls into the fires, but Phoebus makes to catch it halfway through the fall. Phoebus falls forward a little, but he kept his feet on the ground. Phoebus looks up at us. "I got him!" Esmeralda and I sigh in relief.

For a while, we settle things down at the city. The fires die down, the citizens relax and have been freed. We even repaired the damages at Notre Dame that Frollo caused. Quasimodo even had the courage to go out in public without the fear of everyone being scared of his hideous appearance. In the end, I'm in front of the Cathedral with Phoebus, Quasimodo and Esmeralda.

"Thank you for everything. With Frollo gone, we now have our peace. Our freedom. Our light." Esmeralda says.

"It's a pleasure, Esmeralda." I say. "I should get going."

Quasimodo walks up to me. "Please, have this." Quasimodo hands me a Quasimodo Charm for my D-linking. "I've had this ever since I was a baby, but I want you to have it. Thank you for showing me that there's nothing to be afraid of."

I pocket the charm. "Thanks."

"Good luck finding your friend." Phoebus says.

I nod then make my leave, moving on to the next world.


	12. The Shadowmoon

**A/N: I have visited three worlds since the beginning of my journey. I think it's time to return to the main plot of the story. Here, I travel through the World where I learn a discovery of the clan known as "The Shadowmoon".**

Worlds: The World That Never Was/Disney Town/Radiant Garden

* * *

><p>I ride on my Hoverbike through the World, in the realm of light and darkness. I still continue my search for Aqua. Where could she be? Still trapped in the darkness I assume. Is there a way to break her out of it, I still wonder.<p>

I start to get this strange feeling to visit a dark world. I change directions on my Hoverbike and started heading towards the Organization's world: The World That Never Was.

I arrive in this dark world in the Ally. I park my Hoverbike and mount off. I move out of the ally and into plain sight, looking at the dark city just below the Organization XIII's stronghold. I just stare at the large view, arms crossed.

"Why did I come here?" I ask myself. I remember coming here cause I had a feeling I should, but now I don't know what it was or why.

I look at the path ahead of me and gasped. On the other end of the path, there's a woman. I could hardly make her out cause she has her back turned on me and cause of distance. But she has blue hair and her outfit is nearly identical to Aqua's.

"It...it is really..." I stand in place, trying to take it in. Just then, I see Aqua turn and walk out of sight. I chase after her. "Wait!" I run a few feet ahead, but stopped as Dusk and Berserkers appeared right in front of me. "Nobodies!?" I summon my Keyblade, positioned to fight. "Out of my way!"

I attack the Nobodies. The Dusks weave around as I focus on the Berserkers, since I'm well aware they're powerful. I gather them with Magnet then do Aerial Sweep, jumping while spinning my Keyblade at them. While they're still gathered by the Magnet, I run back and cast Ruinra. At least, I cast three ruin spells, half the size and power of the regular Ruin, and they launch at the Nobodies in a triangle form (Not linked, just as the edges) and spinning as they go.

When Magnet was done, only three Dusks remain. The Dusks attacked me. I didn't suffer much damage, but I did enter Critical Impact and finish them off with my brutal attacks. When I was done playing with the Nobodies, I continue on ahead.

The Aqua I saw, I'm sure it was just a trick or an illusion. But I had to make sure. After all, Aqua was like a mother to me. She's the closest person I could ever have for a family, and when I was six, she was taken away. All these years I thought she was die, but then I recently learned she's still alive...just barely. Even if I'm walking into a trap, I just got to know.

As I chase after the Aqua, Nobodies appear in my path. I fight them off, since I'm in Critical Impact, I usually took them out in two or three swings.

In mere minutes, I arrive at Memory's Skyscraper. Aqua is standing right in front of the large building, in between the steps. As I saw her, I run up to her. She still has her back facing me. I stop right behind her, panting with my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breath. I stand up taking a deep breath.

"M...mother?" Aqua doesn't say anything. She stays still for a moment, then she turns around. Her appearance is normal, but I still feel something off, even though she looks at me smiling.

I raise my hand out to touch her, just inches away, she glows in Nobody energy. I looked away as the light was blinding. When it clears, a Nobody was taking her place: A Magician. They are Nobodies that are dressed like wizards, actual wizards not the Heartless Wizard, and can project illusions to throw you off.

I'm shocked to see this, then my rage takes over and I slay the Nobody in one single blow. When it's called, I get on my knees, slamming a fist on the ground. "Damn it! I should have known!"

"You certainly should have" A voice says.

I look up, seeing a man sitting on the small roof on top of the door of the building, leg crossed. The man has short black straighten hair and is in a black coat, unzipped, with a black feathery shoulder-pad on the left shoulder, tight black pants and a black shirt that's opened in the chest area with two strips crossing in front in the form of an X. Next him standing is Zaela.

I get back on my feet, backing up to get a better view. "Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Wingul. High Council of the Shadowmoon." Wingul says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you." I'm on alert hearing that, positioning myself to strike. "Our lord Rasputin has his eyes set on you, young one."

"Rasputin?" I ask, confused but cautious.

Zaela chuckles. "You are so much fun to watch. Much more entertaining then that doll who's fighting for your own protection in the darkness..." Zaela turns, looking up with a finger on her chin. "What was her name...Oh, what does it matter? She is nothing more then a toy after all...Just waiting to break."

My anger outbursts as I throw my Keyblade at Zaela with the Strike Raid ability. "SHUT UP!"

The Keyblade aimed for Zaela, but Wingul deflects the Keyblade with his sword. The Keyblade falls right in front of my feet. Wingul makes no expression, he lowers his weapon. "So you do have feelings for the girl. I guess Rasputin was right."

"I don't get why we're teasing him like this. I'd say we just destroy him, right here and now." Zaela says.

Wingul humphs then stands. "If that's what you want, then why don't you do the honors?" Wingul vanishes into the dark.

"Oh, that's so like you, Wingul. Not a single care in the world." Zaela looks down at him. "I'm Zaela, I command the Nobodies for the Shadowmoon."

"Let Aqua go and I may let you live." I say.

Zaela chuckles. "Oh I love it when they make silly deals like that. Do you honestly believe we're just gonna let your friend go like that? Oh, I am so gonna have much fun playing with you."

Zaela snaps her fingers. I'm surrounded by Nobodies: Magicians, Dancers and Songstress's. I pick up my Keyblade, positioned to fight. Good thing I'm still in Critical Impact, I start off using Sonic Blade. Rushing in a sonicboom at the Nobodies five times then a final blast.

The Musicians attacks me, two of them did it by singing out loud. The sound waves hits me. I cast Cura to restore my health, then I keep striking until I unleash Critical Impact. One of the Dancers gets all fixated with me. She grabs me, waves me around then painfully releases me. Man, that's annoying. I cast Water then Ruinra, defeating the last of the Dancers.

One of the Magicians does Illusion, which the Nobody vanishes then reappears and three separate magicians. I focus attacking the Songstress's, attacking with my magic attacks then I enter Spellweaver. I strike with my arcane Keyblade, the fake Magicians vanish in just one strike (It's like that since they'll only have 1 HP). The Magicians attack me with firebolts and throwing cards. I cast Zero Gravity and start attacking the Unversed, while they're floating in the air, then I unleash Spellweaver which finished them.

Now it's just me and Zaela, who's still standing on the small roof on the building. Zaela smirks down at me. "Not bad. You are more skilled then I thought."

I take my stance. "Want some more?"

Zaela laughs. "Oh man, you are so selfish?" I feel offended hearing that. "How can you possibly spend all day fighting with me and the Nobodies while your dear friend is fighting in vein in the darkness, crying for your help." I softly growl and glare at Zaela, and she humphs. "And I thought you were a hero, you're just pathetic. Well, I'm off to go play with the toy. Ta-ta."

Zaela vanishes. I stand in place, I'm not gonna let Zaela get to me, but she is right. Every minute I waste here is one minute Aqua is losing in the darkness.

I shook my head, getting those thoughts out of my head, then I make my leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aqua strikes hard at the Invincible Heartless, the girl is struggling to keep fighting, but she doesn't give up. The Invincible floats midair and spins, unleashing shadow razors all around. Aqua blocks those coming towards her with her barrier spell, then counterattacks with a Triple Firaga spell, destroying the Invincible.<p>

Aqua stands in place, gasping for air. She bends down, her Keyblade planted into the ground for support. She's clearly exhausted. Aqua looks up to see Rasputin and his henchman.

"Stop hiding behind your Heartless like a coward! Face me Rasputin!" She yells at him.

"You are beneath me, little girl!" Rasputin holds his hand flat to his side then slowly waves it to his other side.

Aqua becomes surrounded by Neoshadows and Morning Stars. Aqua moans tiresome and annoyance then holds her Keyblade out. "You cannot protect the LeiShen forever! He will fall like the rest!"

Rasputin snaps his fingers, and all of the Heartless attacks.

* * *

><p>Later, at Disney Town, I'm in the castle library, reading the books. I'm trying to do some research on the Shadowmoon. There's something strange about these people. Plus I'm trying to figure out if they know anything about how to get Aqua out of the Realm of Darkness.<p>

I've been in the library for hours. I didn't bother to put the books back in the shelves. The books are pilling up on the desk and floor. Hopefully King Mickey wouldn't mind. I did however find an Elsa Charm in one of the books: Tales of Arendelle. I'm familiar with Arendelle (The world of Frozen) I wasn't quite fond of it, especially the cold. All though Anna was very friendly, but also very gullible. I remembered the time when I tricked her into thinking animals were born by little fairies by leaving bowls of sugar under the Bella Tree deep within the woods.

Bottomline was the whole thing was a joke and she wasn't too happy in the end, neither was Elsa.

I climb up the ladder reach for one of the books on the sixth row on the shelf. I climb down the ladder to read the title. The book is one of Ansem's reports. Ansem's Report #14. Ansem was a wise man, he might have written something about the Shadowmoon.

I sit on the desk, clearing space to place the book. I flip through some pages. Nothing serious, just about the Heartless and Nobodies. I reach to this one chapter the bears the Shadowmoon symbol on top, and I start reading:

'_The Heartless, Organization XIII, Xehanort. They all have a common goal: Kingdom Hearts. However, one group has a different goal. The Shadowmoon._

_I was intrigued by the Shadowmoon, for they control the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed. But none of them seeks for Kingdom Hearts. No. They seek to destroy the LeiShens. The LeiShens are a powerful family. Long ago after the Keyblade War, Harry LeiShen brought an end to the war by forging the __χ-blade and sealing away Kingdom Hearts. Ever since then, the LeiShen family have become the guardians of Kingdom Hearts._

_In the year 1993, there was a man named Rasputin who worked for the LeiShens as a wisdom man. However, he betrayed the LeiShen by taking possession of the darkness. He was banished into the Realm of Darkness, with no way of escaping. Years later, Rasputin returned somehow, seeking revenge against the LeiShens. He formed a group called the Shadowmoon, and their ultimate goal is to have the LeiShens face the end._

_The LeiShens and their world vanished, but Rasputin was no where to be found. Even with Rasputin gone, the Shadowmoon is still on the move, for they search for one thing: The Last LeiShen. Who the last LeiShen is or where he or she is at, no one knows. But the Shadowmoon will not rest until they find the LeiShen and-'_

"Excuse me." I flinch, sending that book flying.

I turn to see it's only Queen Minnie with a tray tea set. I sigh in relief. "It's only you."

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Minnie asks.

I sit back down on the desk chair. "No, I was just...a little over focused." I say. Minnie walks up to me, puts the tray on the open space on the corner of the desk. She pours some tea into a cup and hands it to me. "Thanks."

I take a sip as Minnie pours herself a cup. "How's the research going?"

"Well, I found something interesting." I say. "All though, I do wonder one thing." Minnie looks at me curiously. "The Shadowmoon are looking for these people known as LeiShens."

"Hmm...The LeiShens. I haven't heard that name in years." Minnie says.

I look at Minnie. "You know them?"

"The king and I visited them once on the day their prince was born." Minnie says. "We haven't heard or seen them since. I was terrified when I heard they died off."

"Well, they're not completely gone. I've read that one LeiShen lives." I say.

"Well, that's just a rumor. No one knows if it's really true." Minnie says.

"I don't know. I think it's true, your highness." I say. "On the day I lost Aqua, I heard a voice: 'You cannot outrun the darkness! I will see to it that the last of the LeiShen's will DIE!' it says, and then I got dragged into darkness, then Aqua took my place." Minnie seems sadden to hear this. "I thought that LeiShen could have been me, but that darkness didn't try to take me again, it just took Aqua. Over the years, I have not heard of the Shadowmoon or this...Rasputin character, where as they have been battling Aqua until she...breaks." I turn to face Minnie. "Is it possible...that Aqua is the LeiShen?"

Minnie thinks for a moment. "Hmm...well, it's possible. The LeiShen's are powerful Keyblade wielders, so it could be anybody."

"Yeah. Well, let's see here." I think for a moment. "King Mickey is obviously not a LeiShen, so he's ruled out. It couldn't be Terra cause he's being possessed by Xehanort, and I believe that mean is also part of the Shadowmoon. I doubt Sora and Riku were born when the LeiShen's fell. Ventus...well, I assume he can't be a LeiShen cause of that while χ-blade role of his, I know it's not much prove, but it's a fact...So that just leaves Aqua."

"What about you? You are a powerful Keyblade wielder, Patrick." Minnie says.

"That's true, but I don't think I am a LeiShen since the Shadowmoon didn't bother me all these years." I put my fingers on my chin. "Of course the question is...why are they watching me now?"

Me and Minnie were silent, the question really is mysterious. I finish drinking my tea and stand up. "Well, I've gotten everything I need." I make my leave from the library. "I'll see yea around, Queen Minnie."

* * *

><p>After my research at the library, I turned to my current home world: Radiant Garden. Everyone is in Marlin's house. Marlin's house was one just a small house in the Borough, but since the family got big, we got ourselves a big house somewhere in the Central Square. It's nothing like a mansion, if Sora and Riku and Kairi are living here, one or two of them would have to sleep on the couch. It's a good thing they still have their islands.<p>

Right now, we're having a little party at Marlins, celebrating the New Years. Everyone's having fun while I'm just sitting on the bench outside of the house, looking at the center area. That's the very spot where Aqua was taken away into the darkness. I could hardly live in this house when this cursed area haunts me.

I look up to the sunset reddish sky, grabbing hold of my Wayfinder with my fingers. "Aqua...what should I do?"

As I look up to the sky, Aerith is walking up behind me. I know she's coming up behind me, but I don't see her. "You okay?" Aerith asks.

I face forward. "Yeah..."

Aerith stands right beside me. "You're thinking about her...Aqua was it?" I didn't say anything to answer Aerith's question. "Serah told us everything. I was surprised to hear that you would want to murder someone."

"Can you blame me? All I want to do is bring Aqua back. But you are right, I was a fool for listening to Hades." I say. "Now I don't know what to do. Aqua is trapped in the darkness, barely alive. Every minute I waste just sitting here and twiddling my thumbs is one minute she loses of staying alive. It's only a matter of time before the darkness completely swallows her."

Aerith puts her hands on my shoulders. "You should take your mind off for a moment. Why don't you come inside?"

"Hmm...all right." I didn't so much enjoy the did, but I guess I could use a little break. I head back inside the house.

Right now, everyone's having a conversation. Except for Yuffie, Cloud and Noel. The three of them are playing Poker. Cid opened a bottle of sparkling cider, handing everyone drinks. Serah even hand me a cup of the stuff. I only took a small sip.

I look at Sora, who's having an enjoying conversation with Tifa and Squall. Laughing. Smiling...wait a minute.

I notice something about Sora as I look at the side of his face. I drop my drink, march towards him. I grab Sora by the shoulders, which startled him, and pinned him to the wall. Everyone else is surprised to see this.

"He-hey. What are you doing?" Sora asks.

I don't say anything, I just stare deep into Sora's eyes. Sora just looks worried. "Big brother, what are you-" I cut Serah off by moving a hand in front of her, shushing while still staring at Sora.

Everyone was silent. As I look into Sora's eyes, I see Roxas. But he's not the one that had me concern, I dig deeper into Sora's mind. Now I see a girl who looks like Kairi but with black hair. Xion. Still I dig deeper, as deep as I could dig.

"What is he doing?" Yuffie whispers.

"I don't know, but it just seems weird." Noel whispers.

I see something else other then Xion and Roxas. It's very fade, but it's enough to convince me. I let out a small breath and release Sora. Sora relaxes a little as I turn and walk away.

"Come with me." I say.

Everyone is confused by what I said there, Sora was confused the most. Everyone exchanged look with each other, then Sora goes ahead and follows me.

Me and Sora leaves the house, getting on my Hoverbike. I start it up then we leave this world.


	13. Awakening

**A/N: The Shadowmoon are trouble aren't they? It's a shame they treat Aqua horrible isn't it? Like she's some toy whose only objective of playing is to break. That's just evil...Anyways, we move on to where I take Sora to Castle Oblivion. I bet you can guess what I'm about to do with the boy.**

World: Castle Oblivion

* * *

><p>After we left Radiant Garden, we travel throughout the World. During our travels, Sora kept asking me where we're going or what it is I want from him. We land on a floating path in the realm of nothingness. We start walking down the path. I take the lead while Sora is slowly following from behind, looking around. He isn't scared, just cautious.<p>

Sora is in a place he hasn't been in before and it's dark and hollow...Or has he been here. For some reason, he's getting this feeling he's been here before.

"Sora." Soras mind returns to reality and faces me. "Did it ever occurred to you how you fell asleep."

"What do you mean?" Sora asks.

I stopped and turned to look at Sora. "Tell, me. Do you remember anything that happened after you sealed the door to darkness?"

"Of course I did. Me, Donald and Goofy were on search to find Riku and the King and then..." Sora hesitated to answer, then he starts to look clueless.

"And then...?" I ask.

"Now that you mean it...I don't remember anything after that. The next thing I knew I was waking up in some weird chamber in Twilight Town." Sora says. "What did happened?"

"Naminé happened." Sora looks at me, shocked.

"Naminé? The...person I'm suppose to thank...wait, what was I suppose to thank her for?" Sora asks.

I turn to continue walking, Sora follows as well. "It's a long story, but it will all be revealed." Me and Sora walked for a while, I stopped as we reached our destination. "Here we are."

Sora looks to find an ominous misshaping castle in the middle of the hollow realm. Castle Oblivion.

Sora couldn't help but stare at the castle. It's very strange, but to him, it certainly does feel familar. Sora walks up ahead, with no attention. I was able to reach him by grabbing his hoodie and pulling him back.

"Careful. The Organization maybe gone, but this castle is still dangerous." I say.

"Organization XIII?" Sora asks.

"That's right. The Organization ruled this castle after it was abandoned years ago.' I say. "I've been here many times before they came around, just stay close to me."

I approach Castle Oblivion and Sora follows me from behind. I open the door and we enter the first hallway. Sora looks around the hallway as we walk towards the door.

"I think...It's coming back to me...What happened exactly?" Sora asks.

"You wondered into this castle while you were looking for your friends. Because you did, Marluxia and the others used Naminé to change your memories." I say. Sora is surprised to hear that.

"How come I don't remember any of it?" Sora asks.

"You were bounded by the Chain of Memories, to serve as a puppet to the Organization. Naminé made you forget everything, little by little, but you were able to fight it. After you defeated Marluxia, Naminé spent nearly a year to fix your memories. By doing that, you won't able to remember anything about this castle."

"Wow...That's...wow." Sora says. "So...you are here often? Why?"

I turn to face Sora. "Two reasons: One. Cause this castle was once my home."

"You're...home?" Sora asks, shocked.

I nod. "This castle was once the Land of Departure. A grand castle where the great Master Eraqus trains Keyblade masters. My friend, Aqua, lived here along with Terra and Ventus. This is where she found me and took me in. But, a year after my arrival, Xehanort attacked this world and it fell darkness. Under Eraqus's orders, Aqua used her masters Keyblade to transform the Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion."

"That's...pretty deep." Sora says.

"Yes. It is. The second reason is because, in the this castle, you can visit illusions of the worlds you have visited in the past. You could say it's like you're literally reliving your memories. I usually come here...cause I miss my home and friends. Visiting my memories just makes me feel like I'm still with them." I explain.

Sora moves his hands behind his head, laying her head back on his hands. "What does that mean?"

I turn, facing towards the door. "You'll soon see." I right up on the platform right in front of the door. I stand straight, place my hand on my heart, close my eyes and concentrate. Three rings filled with cards surrounds my body and spins around.

Sora gasps, he's shocked to see this. I slightly open my eyes. The first ring of cards slows, then I grab the one card that has the picture of the Land of Departure, and the rest of the cards vanish. I hold the card up high in front of the door, and the door absorbed the card.

The door opens. Inside, there's nothing but light. "Whoa." Sora says, amazed.

I turn, looking back at Sora. "Well? You coming?"

"Uh...sure." Sora runs towards the door as I walk right in.

We both wonder into the light. We stop in place as the light shimmers and fades, revealing the hallway of the Land of Departure castle at night.

"Where...where are we?" Sora asked.

"We are in the Land of Departure. However, what we are seeing is only an illusion created by my memories." I say.

"Uh...okay." Sora says.

Me and Sora walks down the hallway of the illusion world. We arrived at some Parlor. The door is slightly open and there's burning light coming out of it. Me and Sora approached to the Parlor. Inside is Aqua and Terra in their pajamas. they're both sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Me and Sora are standing beside the couch. Sora looks at them, wondering. "Are they...your friends?"

"Yes." I turn to face Sora. "It's them, but it's only illusions of them from my memories."

Sora sets his eyes on Aqua. "So...I'm guessing this is that Aqua girl you talked about."

"That is right." I say.

Me and Sora stays silent as the illusion Terra and Aqua speaks. "No way." Terra says, surprised.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. The Heartless came out of no where and attacked him." Aqua says. "The poor kid. He was so scared, he could barely leave my side."

"Well, I don't blame him. I know I would be scared if I was him." Terra says.

Aqua and Terra are silent. As they were, my younger-self walks right in the Parlor. My and Sora turned to see him. Sora is surprised, I on the other hand am not. I'm use to seeing my young-self in these memories.

Young me stands in front of me and Sora, hanging by the couch arm. "Mommy?" Aqua looks down at young me, Terra looks past Aqua to look at him as well. "I can't sleep, I'm scared."

Young me crawls up on the couch, sitting on Aqua's lap as she wraps her arms around me. "Another nightmare?" Aqua asks, receiving a nod for an answer. "It's okay, don't worry. You're safe now."

Young me rests in Aqua's arms. Terra however stands up, leaving. "I guess I leave you two alone."

Me and Sora just watches Aqua and my young-self. They do nothing the whole time, of course my young-self is mostly asleep. After a while, I leave the Parlor and Sora follows me.

"So...you really called Aqua your mother?" Sora asks.

"Yes. I told you Aqua was like a mother to me." I turn to Sora, who looks surprised. "What did you expect? I was a five years-old with no memory of anything!"

Sora crosses his arms, looking up. "Uh...you got a point there."

I turn. "Of course." I walk forward, then stop as a memory door appears right in front of me.

Sora was startled to see the door come out of nowhere. I stand in front of the door, raising a Key to Beginnings card above me. The card vanishes and the door opens. Both me and Sora walks right in.

We walked into the light, then the light clears revealing the courtyard of the castle. When the light clears, it also revealed a ton of Shadow's and Soldiers Heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora summoned his Keyblade, then charges at the Heartless, yelling. Sora swings his Keyblade, only the Keyblade swings through the Heartless like ghosts. Sora is surprised to see this. "What?" Sora swings his Keyblade three more times, all phased through.

Sora stands back. A singe ring of cards surrounds each Heartless, then stop and vanish leaving a single attack card in front of them, and the Heartless strikes. Sora gets hit by each of them and the last one knocks him back.

"That's not going to work." I say. "In this castle, you battle with the cards of your memories." I step forward. "I'll handle this." Rings of cards spins around the Heartless again, as they prepare their next attack.

I stand in place, hand on my heart, concentrating. Three rings of cards surrounds me. The first ring stops at a number 8 Ruin card, then the second ring stops at a number 5 Thunder card then the last one stops at a number 1 Water card. The rings disappear and the cards coming together and I absorbed them, unleashing Ruin Storm. Ruin magic appears at the tip of my Keyblade. I wave my Keyblade around then I shoot a large Ruin orb into the skies.

After a moment of hesitation, multiple Ruins fall from the sky. The Ruins destroyed all the Heartless then ends shortly afterwards. I turn towards Sora. I concentrate again, all three rings ends with a Cure, and the whole thing turns into Curaga and I use it to restore Sora's health.

Sora gets back on his feet. "What are Heartless doing here?"

"They're the Heartless from my memories. It happens sometimes, nothing serious." I say. I walk up to the spot where the Heartless spawned. I bend down and picked up a card. A card that has a picture of the Mark of Mastery symbol. Key to Hidden Secrets.

Sora walks up to me. "Hey, Patrick. Why did you bring me all the way out here?"

I turn to Sora. "I'm here to save an old friend." I turn and walk towards the castle doors. On the door is a crown symbol glowing in magic. "Five years ago, when I passed my Mark of Mastery exam, I kept a friend of mine hidden in this castle to protect him. And it's a good thing too, cause when the Organization took over his castle, I heard they were looking for the Chamber of Awakening he was kept in."

"Why are they looking for this chamber?" Sora asks.

"I'm not sure. I never did figure that out." I say. "I couldn't do anything to stop them, so I hoped that they would never find the chamber. I was actually relieved to hear from Naminé that you and Riku took out the Organization that ruled this castle."

I raise the Key to Hidden Secrets card, it vanishes and so does the symbol. The door opens, a bright light shines and me and Sora walks right into the light.

We leave the memory world of the Land of Departure and enter another hallway of Castle Oblivion. But this hallway isn't like how it is in the Chain of Memories. The hallway is long, you can barely see the other side. Me and Sora move on ahead.

"Fifteen years ago. My friends have fallen into terrible fates thanks for Xehanort." I explain. "One of my friends, Ventus, he was destined to be a powerful weapon known as the χ-blade. But he simply refused to accept it, and cause of that, he lost his heart and put him into an eternal slumber."

"That's horrible." Sora says.

"Yes. It is. However, Aqua and Yen Sid believed that his heart will return one day." I turn my head, barely looking at Sora over my shoulder. "That is why I brought you here. Sora, Ventus's heart is inside you."

Sora stops, shocked. "What? ...How can you tell?"

I turn, facing Sora. "When I saw you back at Marlin's house, I thought I saw a resemblance of Ventus. But I had to make sure, so I looked deep into your heart. As I looked, I saw everyone who was within your heart. Roxas. Xion. And then I saw another person. The other person's identification was very fade, so I couldn't tell if it's exactly Ventus, but, there was another theory that made me believe it was him."

"And what's that?" Sora asks.

"Let me ask you this, Sora: What's the one thing that makes Roxas different from the rest of Organization XIII?" I ask.

"Well...he can wield a Keyblade." Sora says.

"Yes, but besides that?" I ask. Sora thinks for a moment, now he doesn't really know. "I'll spill it for yea. Roxas looks nothing like his person." Sora seems confused. "Members of the Organization have identifies that match to who they were as humans. Vexen as Even. Saix and Isa. Axel as Lea. Roxas looks nothing like you."

Sora looks up, fingers on his chin. "Now that you mention it, that is true." Sora says.

"Yes. Roxas bears the identification of Ventus." Sora is shocked to hear that. "When I first saw Roxas, I was shocked. I even thought it really was him, but then I learned that he's really your Nobody. I never really understood why he looked so much like Ventus...until now."

I turn, moving forward down the hallway. "We should arrive the Chamber of Awakening soon."

Me and Sora walks down the hallway. At the end of the hallway is two large doors that has a crown symbol on each door, with a big keyhole in the middle. Sora takes the first step towards it, but stops as I grab him by the shoulder.

Sora wonders why I stopped him, but his question is answered. Bits of light appears all over the area and they all gathered in the middle. Blinding light brightens the room, me and Sora had to look away. When the light clears, a man is looking down, kneeling on one knee. The man stands and faces us.

"Master Eraqus." I say.

Sora is surprised to hear me say the man's name. "This is the great Master Eraqus?" Sora asks. "I thought you said he died."

"He did, but this Eraqus is really a memorial spirit I created to protect Ventus." I say.

"What are you doing here, Patrick?" Eraqus asks.

"I'm here to see Ventus. I have his heart that'll awaken him." I say.

Eraqus slowly shook his head. "Sorry. But I can't let you pass."

"Excuse me?" I ask, irritated.

"You hold darkness within you, young one. You created me to protect Ventus from the darkness that trespasses in these chambers." Eraqus says.

"I wield the power of Twilight, Eraqus. I carry the strength of the light with the power of darkness. I keep the light and dark within me balanced, it what keeps me strong." I say.

"I see your point..." Eraqus summons his Keyblade, a duplicate Master's Defender. "But I still can't let you in. If you wish to pass, then prove your strength."

Sora summons his Keyblade. I hold my hand in front of him. "No...this is my fight." I step forward, summon my Keyblade and battle Eraqus.

I start with a number 8 attack card, I charge at Eraqus attacking him repeatly. When my attack was done, Eraqus uses a number 5 magic card, casting Spark at me. I concentrate a sleight. As I do, Eraqus attacks with a number 7 attack card. I get three attack cards, two 9's and a 8, granting me Barrage. My sleight cards breaks Eraqus's attack card and I strike at him then throw my Keyblade at him.

Me and Eraqus are at a stand still for a moment. "Your strength is great, youngling." Eraqus says.

"Glad to see you're noticing." I say.

Eraqus concentrates. So do I. Eraqus finishes with three magic cards, a 7, 6 and 9. Chains of Light. Light glows at the tip of his Keyblade, and Eraqus raises his weapon. chains made of light come out of everything, striking me in every direction. My rings ends with a number 8 Elsa card, a number 4 Blizzard and a number 2 Stop. Freeze. When Eraqus was done with his attack, I unleash my attack. A large blizzard spawns as I channel ice energy, then Eraqus becomes frozen solid.

While Eraqus is frozen, I concentrate again. I get three Quasimodo cards, a 7, 4 and 0. Saint De Bell. I channel light energy and hold my Keyblade high. A large light bell appears above Eraqus and swings back and through on him, like he's the center of the bell that triggers the dinging. Eraqus suffers great damage from the first strike since he's frozen.

Saint De Bell ends after the seventh ding. Eraqus concentrates, so do I. I get a number 9 Dusk, number 6 Spark and number 5 attack. Shadowbreaker. Eraqus makes an attack with his Chains of Light sleight, a number 13, but since I have the greater number, my attack breaks his. I strike Eraqus with two sweeps, first with dark and second with light.

I defeated Eraqus. And cause of that, I have learned Heaven's Light, an advanced Command Style.

Me and Eraqus stands in place. Eraqus lets his guard down. "I see...you are powerful indeed." Eraqus kneels down with his Keyblade planted in front of him. "You may enter the chamber." Then Eraqus fades into the light.

"Whoa." Sora says, amazed.

I say nothing. I just stand in front of the double doors. I hold out my Keyblade, aim it directly at the keyhole. The tip of my Keyblade glows then shoots a beam of light. The doors unlock as the keyhole disappears. I open the doors and enter the Chamber of Awakening with Sora behind me.

The Chamber of Awaken is just a small circular room with a throne in the center. Me and Sora walked around the throne, standing in front. We stand in front of the throne. "Sora...this is Ventus."

Ventus sits on the throne, still asleep. "This is Ventus...He's been asleep all these years?"

"That is right." I say.

Sora crosses his arms. "Okay...So how can we wake him?"

"We can't." I look at Sora. "You can."

Sora looks at me, surprised. "What? Me?"

"You hold Ven's heart within your own. If you can call his heart, it will be released and return into it's vessel." I say.

Sora nods. He gives it a try. Sora stands right in front of Ventus. He looks down, hands around his heart, closes his eyes. In his mind, he tries to reach Ventus's heart.

Nothing happens, but then I notice there's a twitch in Ven's hand. He slowly raises an arm. He's not waking up, but his body is moving on its own. Ven's Keyblade appears in his hand, facing ahead instead of backhanded like Ven usually does it.

Vens Keyblade charges then shoots a beam directly at Sora's heart. Sora makes no reaction to it, almost like it never happened. In the end, Ven's heart leaves Soras. Sora opens his eyes, becomes shocked to see the heart. The heart floats in the air then floats its way to Ventus.

The heart enters Ven, and the kid glows for a moment then the light fades. Sora still can't believe all this. He even checked himself for any signs of changes or something bad happening, but it's not.

I stand next to Ven, gently shaking his shoulder. "Ven? ...Ventus." Ven moans in his sleep. "Ventus, wake up."

Ven lifts his head, his eyes slightly open. Ven looks at me, dazed and confused. His vision is pretty blurry. Can't blame him since he's been asleep for fifteen years.

"T-Ter...ra?" Ven mumbles. Ven stretches his arms up, yawning. After that, he looks around tiresome, then his eyes set on Sora and he's on high alert, eyes widen open and worried. "VANTIAS!"

Sora is confused then surprises at Ventus gets up to attack him, only Ven instead trip on the first step and falls into Soras arms. "Easy, Ventus." I say. "He's not Vantias."

Sora helps Ven stand up. Ven turns to face him. "Wait, how do you know my..." Ventus gets a good look at me. When he sees my face, he's shocked. "P...Patrick?" Ven slowly stands in front of me. "B-But...how...you were just a...a..."

Ven gets lightheaded and falls back, fainting. Sora rushes to catch him, but was too late and Ven crashes onto the ground. "Probably should have seen that coming." I say.

Sora and I make our leave from Castle Oblivion. Sora had to help Ven walk. It was a tight squeeze on the Hoverbike, but we make it work. On the way, we explained everything to Ventus.

We're now in Marlins House in Radiant Garden. Ven lays on the couch, resting. "I can't believe it...I've been asleep for fifteen years?" Ven asks. "But...how come I haven't changed?"

"That confused me too." I say. "If I had to guess, I'd say your timeline was asleep as well. In other words, you were in an ageless slumber, just like Aurora was."

Ven sits up. "So...everything you said about home...About Terra and Aqua...it's all true isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." I say, looking down in shame. "But it won't be for long." I turn, walking away. Serah walks up with a cup of tea. "Take care of Ventus." I say as I walk past her. Serah stops and watches me leave when I spoke to her, then she continues serve the tea to Ven.

"Uh...what is he doing?" Ven asks.

"He's on a journey to find someone." Serah says.

Ven seems surprised to hear that. He looks at me as I open the door and leave. After I left, Ven reaches into his pocket, he takes out the Wayfinder and looks down at it. "Terra...Aqua..."


	14. The Enchanted Castle

**A/N: After all these years, Ventus is finally awake. What about Terra? I'd include Aqua in the question but the girl is already the main plot of the story. But let's see where the journey takes next:**

World: Ville De Roses

* * *

><p>I have brought Ventus back into the wakening world. After fifteen long years, I actually begin to believe that he would never awaken from his slumber. Bringing him back has brought me some confidence that I'll be able to rescue Aqua. I guess I'll have to say the same thing for Terra, since Aqua would want to free him from Xehanort's control. I am going on as her living legacy after all.<p>

I now walk in a small village. As I walk, I take a look around. Everything seems a bit...old fashioned. Have I returned to La Cite Des Cloches? I can only imagine. I leave the streets and noticed a ton of villagers gathering around one house.

"What's going on over there?" I wonder, heading towards the crowd.

"And you! Lefou! When Belle and I come out that door..." Gaston says.

"Oh! I know! I know! I strike up the band!" Lefou waves around his baton, and the band plays the wedding march in many instruments, except the piano of course.

I make my way through the crowd. I reach to the front and noticed the short man with the large nose, and the large muscular man jamming a tuba in Lefou.

"NOT YET!" Gaston says, angrily.

"Sorry." Lefou says through the tuba.

"Hey." Gaston looks at me. "What's going on?"

Gaston gets a good look at me. "You new here?" Gaston points at himself, smiling that his teeth are shining. "The name's Gaston. The world's greatest hunter."

I look at Gaston, head to toe. "So I hear." I say doubtfully.

"If you must know, I've chosen my bride and I'm going to go propose to her." Gaston turns, he straightens his collar shirt and walks right into the house.

I stand by watching even through Gaston is already in the house, then I come to my senses when Lefou smashes into me. He tries to pull the tuba out, then I give him a hand at removing it. We keep pulling on the tuba until it finally pops out.

"Thanks man." Lefou says.

"Don't mention it." I say. "I betcha 1000 munny she rejects him."

Lefou chuckles. "You're on! No girl has ever turned down on Gaston!"

Just then, Gaston gets tossed out of the house and into the mud pit. Not even paying attention, Lefou starts up the band. I just stand by, arms crossed, feeling disturbed by Lefou's stupidity. He's clearly not seeing Gaston's been dumped.

Lefou turns to face Gaston, then notices the situation and stops the band. "So. How'd it go?"

I slam my hand on my head, groan in irritation. Gaston grabs Lefou by the shirt and lifts him off of his feet, facing him. "I'll have Belle for my wife!" I become shocked hearing the name 'Belle' "Make no mistake with that!" Gaston drops Lefou into the mud pit then leave.

When Gaston leaves, the rest of the citizens returns to the village. I just stand in place, looking at the small farmhouse. "Belle?"

I'm familiar with Belle. I have met the seven princess's of heart back in Hollow Bastion, all through I still wonder how Alice and Kairi are princesses. I'm just surprised that Ariel's not one of the princesses. I do not want to talk about Atlantica, that world was a total nightmare.

I walk up to the house and knock on the door. "I told you! I'm not interested!"

Belles voice was hostile, but I don't blame her. "Belle, it's me. Patrick."

A ton of locks click and I hear chain noises, guessing that one was that Belle was removing the chain lock, then the door opens. Belle's just dressed in a simple blue dress with an apron.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you were Gaston." Belle says.

"If you think I'm that charming air head, you're sadly mistaken." I say. Belle stands aside, letting me in. I take a look around the house. "Nice place you have here..."

Belle closes the door. "You don't like it?"

"No. Just not what I was expecting from a princess." I notice the large bookshelf. "I see you're still into books."

"Oh of course. So, how's Sora doing?" Belle asks.

"Ah, well you know. Cocky as ever." I say, earning a laugh from Belle. "You by yourself?"

"Yes, my father is out of town for the inventors convocation at the festival." Belle says.

"I see." I say. "So what's up with that Gaston fella? I heard he tried to propose to you."

Belle sighs in disappointment as she moves to a chair and sits on it. "He's just some rude selfish jerk who thinks he all special."

"I can tell the fact he thinks he's the worlds greatest hunter." I say, mocking Gastons arrogance tone.

Belle laughs at my little joke. "So...what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for someone. A friend of mine." I say.

"Oh yeah. That's right. You mentioned that back in Hollow Bastion." Belle says.

"It's Radiant Garden now, and yes." I say. "I recently discovered she's still alive, but she doesn't have much time left. So now I'm trying to find her."

Belle seems worried. "What do you mean she doesn't have much time left?"

"I have learned that she's been fighting in the Realm of Darkness for fifteen years, and by the looks of her struggles, it was nonstop." I say. "She's about to reach her limits, so I have to save her."

Belle looks down in sorrow. We say nothing, but then Belle comes on alert when she hears a fainted noise. Belle looks at the door on alert. "Phillipe?" Belle rushes out of the house, I lately follow her from behind.

Belle stands out on the yard, looking. She spots a horse neighing in fear and running towards the house. "Phillipe!" Phillipe stops right in front of Belle, jumping off of its front hoofs. "What's wrong?"

I look past the horse to notice wolves chasing after it. As the wolves get closer, I notice they have evil eyes and Heartless Symbols. They're the Heartless. "Heartless!" Belle looks past Phillipe and gasps. I stand in front of Belle, summoning my Keyblade. "I got this, Belle."

The Howling Wolves, Howling Wolf is the Heartless named, surrounds me from the front. I take out my Elsa Charm and activate the D-link. My body glows in frost energy, with a cloud hovering over my head, light snow and I now skate on the ground like it's ice. My Keyblade also becomes completely covered in ice.

I strike at the Heartless, my attacks involve angle strikes and a few Keyblade throws where the Keyblade spin attacks and I control it with my magic. The ice powers on the Keyblade causes the Howling Wolves to slow down on their movement. Those near me attacks me.

I cast Blizzaga, destroying one of the Howling Wolves. Then I do Ice Needles. I plant my Keyblade in front of me, large icicles surrounding me, then I pin the Keyblade into the ground, causing a line of ice shards to raise out of the grounds, chasing Heartless one-by-one. The Howling Wolves that attacks me failed to as the icicles surrounding me hurts them. Ice Needles ends and the icicles surrounding me returned to the ground.

Three Howling Wolves remain. They all attack me at once. I cast Cura, then I reach my full power and unleash Let It Go. I channel powerful frost and ice power. A large snowflake appears right under my feet, I'm standing in the center, and pillars of ice raise out of the end of each of the lines of the snowflake. A large ice crystal appears right above me. I aim my Keyblade at it, shoot a beam of ice at the crystal. The crystal explodes an unleash hundreds of ice shards all over, finishing off the Howling Wolves.

I turn to Belle, who's looking at Phillipe with worry. "I take it this is your horse."

"Yes. But papa isn't with him." Belle says. "Where's papa?"

I turn to the direction where the horse came from, which is the woods. "The horse came from those woods."

"You have to take me to him right away." Belle gets on Phillipe.

I stand beside her. "I'm going with you."

"You don't have too." Belle says.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go alone." I say. "The woods out there is crawling with Heartless, and as the Keyblade Master, it's my job to protect the Princesses of Heart."

"Says the guy who spent his time trying to find a friend while the darkness was taking us in." Belle says.

I roll my eyes and sighed. "You know what I mean. Also, I'm the one who helped rescue you and the other princesses in Hollow Bastion."

"I thought you said you only helped Sora when he lost his Keyblade in Hollow Bastion." Belle says.

"Are we gonna sit out here pointing fingers all day or are we gonna find and save your father?" I shot at Belle.

Belle realizes I have a point there and we make our way into the woods to find her father. We leave the village and head right for the Enchanted forest. The woods are an autumn shade of color. Belle is mounted on Phillipe while I'm walking aside guarding her.

I was right that I had to come, the woods is crawling with Heartless. Not just the Howling Wolves, but also Shadows and few Large Bodies. I fight the Heartless, though it was hard when they start attacking Belle. Now I have to fight them while protecting her.

With each Heartless I defeat, we move deeper into the woods and more and more Heartless spawn. Phillipe leads us to the Black Forest, which is a dreaded dark woods filled with nothing but snow, fog and dark trees. Me and Belle are on high alert in these woods. Good thing too, cause more and more Heartless spawn.

The Heartless is getting crazy. I even had to use my Lightning Charm in my D-linking. I strike at the Heartless, at high speed and with powerful assaults. Connecting to Lightning has made the fights in this forest easier.

In the end, me and Belle arrived at the gates of a large, gloomy castle. "What is this place?" Belle asks.

"Looks like a castle, but seems ominous." I say.

Belle hops off of Phillipe. She opens the gates and walks in. She gasps seeing a cloak and a hat on the bridge. She kneels down and pick them up. "Papa..." Belle stands up and walks ahead, but suddenly stops when I grab her from behind. Belle turns. "What are you doing?"

"If I there's one thing I've learned about dark mysterious castles is that there will be trouble within them." I walk ahead, taking the lead. "Stay close to me."

Me and Belle approaches to the castle walls. We entered the courtyard and arrive at the castle doors. Inside, the castle is dark and empty. Almost abandoned even.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Belle asks, her voice echoing in the castle. "Papa? Papa?"

I stand next to Belle, getting a view of the castle. "This is a big castle. He could be anywhere." Me and Belle begin our search around the castle.

We start at the West Wing. The area becomes darkened, I had to grab a nearby lit candelabra to guide us in this darkness. We walk through the halls of suit of armors. As we walk down the hallway, I get an uncomfortable presence. My eyes roll side to side, slightly turning my head.

Belle takes notice. "Something wrong?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say. "I'm getting this strange feeling...we're being watched."

"Oh, but you are monsieur." A voice says.

I turn looking at Belle. "Did you say something?"

Belle looks confused. "I thought you did."

"It was me." The voice says.

I turn around, holding the candelabra high. "Who's saying that?"

"Over here." I turn around, seeing no one again.

"Where?" I ask, getting irritated.

I felt a tap on my head, I look up, then hold the candelabra in front of my face, noticing it also as a face. "Hello."

Me and Belle are shocked, Belle gasped and I dropped Lumière. I kneel down, looking closely at the candelabra. So does Belle. "I...I don't believe it."

A clock, Cogsworth, jumps off the table and hops towards Lumière. "Nice going, Lumière. You blow our cover. Just like the other man who trespassed."

"Other man...you mean my father?" Belle asks hopefully.

Lumière stands up. "Oh mademoiselle. You are looking for our guest. Right this way." Lumière hops away, with Belle following him.

Cogsworth chases after Lumière. "Lumière! Don't! The master will not be pleased! And that man isn't our guest!"

We both followed Lumière in the castle. He leads us to the spiral tower which is leading towards the dungeon above. Me and Belle are starting to feel a little uncomfortable approaching this area. I keep my guard up in case they're onto something. I don't have much to worry since I can overpower some lively household objects.

Me and Belle look to find a single dungeon door. "Is someone there?" Belle asks.

"Belle? Is that you?" A voice asks.

Belle smiles with a gasp. "Papa!" Belle rushes to the door. Her father, Maurice, shows himself from the door window.

"Belle. You must leave!" Maurice says.

"Not without you. Who's done this to you?" Belle asks.

"There's no time to explain. You must go!" Maurice says.

But it's too late. in the shadows, something large grabs Belle and tosses her away. "What are you doing here!?"

Belle falls to the ground. I rush in front of her, summoning my Keyblade ready to attack. "Who's there!?" I say, defensively.

"The master of this castle!" The shadow says, growling. Lumière and Cogsworth takes cover, hiding.

I position myself. Then I yell and charge. I jump to make my strike, but the creature swipes, knocking me back. I crash against the wall, I sat down. As I got up, I noticed there's a scratch on the sleeve of my coat, and there's blood coming out of the wounds.

I look to see the figure coming into the light. Me and Belle are surprised, the master of this castle is a monstrous, hideous beast. I change expressions from horrified to battle and positioned myself.

"You being a beast changes nothing!" I say.

Beast roars and charges towards me. I charge back. Beast and I fight each other, striking, blocking and parrying. I only land few strikes while Beast makes painful slashes at me. In the end, I get knocked to the wall, injured.

Beast walks up to me, growling. He's right in front of, raises his claws above him roaring. Belle rushes in and stands in Beasts way, defending me. "Wait!" Beast just freezes his position. "Spare my father, and my friend here. I'll take their place."

"You!" ...Beast starts to calm down. "You would...take their place?" Belle nods.

"Belle? No!" Maurice says, worried.

"Have you lost your mind?" I ask Belle.

"You have my word." Belle says.

Beast moves to the dungeon. He opens the door and drags Maurice out, then grabs me by the back collar of my coat. "He-hey! Let me go you oversized stuff animal!" I say thrashing to get free.

Beast drags me and Maurice around the castle until we're at the entrance. "Please! Don't hurt her!" Maruice bags.

"She no longer concerns you!" Beast tosses Maurice out. Maurice screams and crashes by the bridge doors. Beast holds me up to his level and glares at me growling. "Take him to the village and never return!"

Beast tosses me into the courtyard. I scream until I crash on the ground, then Beast walks back into the castle. "Ouch!" I stand back up. I look back at the castle, wiping the dust off of my clothes. "Humph! How rude!"

Maurice gets back on his feet, he storms towards the castle. I was able to grab him and hold him back. "Belle! Belle!"

I pull Maurice back. "Don't!" I pull Maurice back. "We're only going to make things worse."

"I can't leave my daughter in there! I have to get her out!" Maurice says.

"She can take care of herself." I grab Maurice by the back of his shirt and start dragging him. "But for now, let's just return to the village."

"No wait! I'm not leaving her with that beast! Belle!" Maurice shouts.

Maurice struggles to break out of my grip. Now i know how the Beast felt when I was thrashing around when he was kicking us out of his castle.


	15. Thawing a Cold Heart

**A/N: The Beast is cold and heartless isn't he? Kicking me and Maurice out of his castle like we're luggage. Oh who am I kidding. That's who he is! I can only imagine how Belle's gonna handle the situation.**

World: Ville De Roses

* * *

><p>Beast escorts Belle around the castle, showing her around. Since she's a girl, he would want to treat her like she's a guest. After all, he does need her to break the spell. Belle was told that she's allow to go anywhere she pleases within the castle, all except the West Wing room.<p>

Meanwhile, back at the village. The villagers are all gathered in the bar, just hanging out having a drink. Gaston is the only one who isn't pleased. He sits by the fireplace on his animal skinned fur chair. He's upset about Belle turning him down. Maurice barges right in, panicking for help to rescue Belle.

When Maurice told everyone about the beast, they just laughed at him and call him crazy. In the end, everyone tossed him out and Maurice fall into the snow. I was standing next to the door, hanging with arms crossed. I just saw Maurice get tossed out of the bar.

I walk up to Maurice as he kicks his feet trying to get out. "I told yea they wouldn't believe you." I say.

Maurice pops his head out of the snow, then he stands up. "Well? What are we gonna do? We can't just leave her there with that-that beast!"

"Trust me, I've seen Belle take on stuff bigger and tougher then the Beast." The darkness that was unleashed in Hollow Bastion when Sora used the dark Keyblade to free the princesses hearts and Kairis. "But if you're so concern, I'll return to the castle and help her."

I escort Maurice back to his home. Once that's done, I head out into the woods, making my way to the castle.

Meanwhile, Bella is laying on the bed in her new room in Beast's castle. The girl couldn't turn off her mind. All she could think about was the bedroom in the West Wing. What could be in there? What is he hiding? Belle gets out of bed, walking down the hallway, making her way to the West Wing.

In the inner hallway, Belle slowly walks in as she looks around. The hallway is filled with destroyed objects hanging everywhere and it's all dirty with claw markings on the wall. Almost like no one's been here EVER.

Belle finds the double doors that which leads to Beasts room. She knows not to trespass, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she enters. The room is in even worse mess then the hallway was. At the end of the room, Belle notices a rose. Floating, glowing, in cased in glass. Why would the Beast have a rose like this? Belle slowly approaches the rose. What she doesn't know is what lays in store for her when the Beast discovered her trespassing.

I make my way through the woods. So far, there aren't any Heartless. It's quiet...a little too quiet. In no time, I made it to the Beasts castle.

I walk on the bridge, remembering what the Beast told me, to take Maurice to the village and never return to this castle. I know he'll kill me for returning to the castle, but I don't fear him, even if he can take me.

I entered the courtyard then walk right into the castle. It's the same as it was when me and Belle came here. I only walked about five feet away from the doors when the Beasts shouting echoes throughout the castle.

"GET OUT!"

His shouting startles me. I'm on alert, looking for the Beast. I have a feeling he knows I'm here. I relax as soon as I saw Belle running down the West Wing stairs, rushing towards the exit.

"Belle!" I say, surprised.

"Patrick! Thank goodness! We have to leave!" Belle says.

I stand in front of Belle, stopping her. "Whoa! I know there's a beast in this castle, but what's the rush?"

"There's no time to explain. Promise or no promise1 I can't stay here another minute!" Belle grabs me by the wrist and drags me out of the castle with her.

We now ride on Phillipe, running away. Belle explains everything that happened to me, how she was told not to go into the West Wing bedroom, she did it anyways and the Beast caught her and yelled at her to get out.

"Why in the light would you do that? You're even crazier then I thought!" I ask.

"I didn't think he was really hiding something." Belle says.

"Really? What does the word 'Forbidden' mean in this world? You're welcome to come in with no trouble at all?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious. That's all." Belle says.

"Ever heard of Curiosity killed the cat?" I ask.

Belle felt offended hearing that, but decided to change the subject. "Where's papa?"

"Don't worry. He's safe at your house." I answered. Belle's realized to hear that.

We both said nothing else. Phillipe stops and jumps off of his front foots, neighing in worry. Me and Belle fell off of the horse. "Ow!" Me and Belle stand back up. "What's up with that horse of yours?"

Belle looks at something ahead, shocked and scared. "I think...that."

I look at Belles direction. I'm shocked. There are two large wolves, about 1.5 our size. Either bigger or the same as the Beast. They're clearly Heartless. One wolf has purple fur, large sharp teeth, no claws and black eyes. The other is black fur with small fangs but large sharp claws and red eyes.

Fang and Claw.

"Heartless." I muttered.

The twin wolves just stands in place, glaring at us and growling. Countless Howling Wolves appeared, or come out of the shadows. Belle becomes scared and hides behind me as I summon my Keyblade, positioned to fight.

"Stay behind me, Belle." I say.

The Howling Wolves surrounds us, and I attack them all. I first gathered them with Magnet and strike at them, then used Strike Raid. The Magnet ends and then I entered Critical Impact. I strike hard at the Heartless with brutal strength. Many of the Howling Wolves were defeated. With each one slain, more appears.

I cast Spark, channeling a single ring of light around me, hurting any of the Heartless within. The Howling Wolves strikes at me, I suffer great damage. I cast Cura then do Shimmer Sweep. My power grows deeper and I entered Heaven's Light, being coated in light and growing a white angel wing on my right shoulder.

I strike at the Heartless at swiftly at the speed of light. I kill the Heartless nearly twice as fast in my normal power rate. I cast Ruinra. More Howling Wolves die and more appear. I do Sonic Blade, zooming around as I attack the Heartless. I reach my full power and unleash Heaven's Light. I plant my Keyblade on the ground, by the hilt with the tip aiming up. I float in the air, legs crossed, right on top of the Keyblade. The Keyblade shoots a beam of light at me, forming a light barrier around me. I gather the energy and unleash it by spreading my arms out, unleashing a dozen light lasers all over the area, the lasers weaves around and the beams slowly spins around.

Many of the Howling Wolves get destroyed by the Heaven's Light. After fifteen seconds, it ends. Belle and I slowly move back, holding my Keyblade ready to strike. The Howling Wolves prowls up on us, and more of them are spawning.

"There's too many of them." Belle says.

"Damn it! Where are they all coming from?" I ask, irritated.

The Howling Wolve pounces at us. I cast a Zero Gravira, sending them in the air. Phillipe neighs in worry, Belle looks to see that the Howling Wolves at attacking the horse.

"Phillipe!" Belle rushes to her horse.

"Belle! No!" I chase after her, but the Howling Wolves block my path. I try to fight my way through the Heartless.

Belle picks up a large stack, swinging it at the Howling Wolves. She tries her best to protect her horse, if only she could protect herself. The Howling Wolves attacks Belle. One of them manages to knock her down, the other one growls at her.

Belle screams in worry as the Howling Wolf pounces on her. Just before it made contact, someone grabs the Heartless, lifts it at his face and roars fierce at it.

It's the Beast.

Me and Belle are surprised that he's here, fighting the Heartless. Beast destroys all of the Howling Wolves surrounding Belle. I finish off my own wolves as well. When the Heartless were clear, Fang and Claw jumps into the field, howling. Me and Beast position ourselves, fighting off Fang and Claw.

While Beast is rushing in and attacking Fang, I take out my Mushu Charm and activate the D-link. Claw assaults me. Fang does its powerful bites on Beast, but Beasts bites back at the Heartless. When I'm free from Claws attacks, I attack with my blazing Keyblade, then cast Firaga Burst, creating a orb of flame, shoot it above Claw and hundreds of fire bolts rains down from the orb, burning Fang and Claw.

Beast swipes his claws at Fang, Claw now focuses on Beast. I repeatly cast Firaga at Fang and Claw, then I do Raging Storm, where I float inches off the ground with three flaming tornados circling around me. Fang and Claw does ferocious attacks on Beast. Beast roars in agony, but then in anger and counterattacks with great strength.

I reach my full power and unleash Guardians Flare, unleashing a powerful wave of flare right in front of me at Fang and claw, and my D-linking with Mushu ends. I resume attacking the twin wolves. Claw leaps onto me, savagely slashing me with its claws. Fang howls fierce, unleashing a moonblast on it, harming me and Beast.

When I break free from Claws assault, I use Cura then cast Fira and Dusra, then I enter Star Surge. Me and Beast attacks the Heartless with all of our strength. Fang leaps onto Beast, salvaging him with its teeth. Going for the throat you might say. I cast Quake on Claw, making an earth spike raise underneath the Heartless. Beast breaks free from Fang's assault and fights back hard.

I reach my full power and unleash Star Surge, ending the Heartless. Fang and Claw stumbles, they both release one last howl and their bodies collapse. The Heartless symbols glows and a large heart was released from each of them.

I take the moment to rest, then I turn to Beast. He's standing there, exhausted and hurt. I can see a rough scratch on his arm. Beast lefts out a soft growl then he collapses into unconsciousness.

I look at Belle, who's paying her attention to Beast. She seems worried, either of herself or for Beast. I walk up to her. "You all right?"

Belle seem startled when I spoke to her. "Ye-yeah." Bell and I turn out attention to the unconscious Beast. "I can't believe he came to save us."

"He really isn't a bad guy, is he?" I ask. Belle and I help Beast settle on Phillipe then we take him back to the castle.

Back at the castle, Belle treats the Beast's wounds. The servants are really scared about this. I wouldn't blame them, but I'm not really afraid. If anything, I'm protective. If Beast dares to hurt Belle, I'll slice him in half.

Belle's treatment on the Beast starts off rough. The servants cowers in fear while I position myself to spring into action. After a minute of their argument, things start to calm down. I've decided that I'm not needed here, so I step out into the Entrance Hall.

I lay my back against the wall, sliding to a sitting position while releasing a loud sigh. The servants come out. "Is something wrong, monsieur?" Lumière asks.

I look at the servants. "No. Just still a little shaken from the woods." I say.

Mrs. Potts and Chip hops to my side. "Here. How about a spot of tea?" Mrs. Potts pours the tea into Chip. I grab Chip and drink the tea.

"Hey, can you...guys tell me something?" I ask. "What's the deal with that Beast?"

"Ah, you see. The master wasn't always like that." Mrs. Potts says. "Why, he use to be a prince and we were all human?"

Hearing that grabs my attention. "Is that so?"

"That's right. It was the Enchantress." Cogsworth says. "It was a cold winters night..."

The servants explained the whole story to me. About an old bagger women asking for shelter, but the prince turned her away. Cause of that, the women turned into a beautiful enchantress. The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. The enchantress put a spell on the prince, turning him into a beast. As further punishment, she put a spell on the whole castle and everyone in it.

But there is a way to break the spell. The Beast was given an enchanted rose, and if he can learn how to love and earn love in return before the last petal of that rose falls, everything goes back to normal.

Later on, Beast and Belle settles in their bedrooms. I just stand hanging by the hall next to the door of Belle's room. I've been thinking about this spell the Beast is put under. It's no wonder he's vicious. After all: Who could ever love a beast?

I look at the door, I wonder if Belle's different. She does have a kind heart, which makes her a princess after all. I wonder if she could be...the one.

I make my way to the Beasts room, going to the West Wing all the way from the East. I enter the hallway to the Beasts room. It's a complete dump, then again I'm not surprised. I approach to the door, opening it slightly. I take a peek to see Beast just standing in front of a small table by the window.

What caught my attention is that there's a glowing rose contained in glass on that table. I'm guessing that's the enchanted rose. I walk right in, Beast doesn't seem to be paying attention. I also notice he has something on his mind.

"She means that much to you, doesn't she?" I ask.

Beast becomes startled, he starts snarling when he sees me. "You!"

Beast stands in front of the rose, growling as he glares at me. "No need to beast on, I come in peace." I say, holding two fingers out in one hand. "So...I heard you're under this...spell."

Beast groans and turns around, putting his claws and face on the table. "Why did you have to bring it up?"

"Well your servants told me about it." I say, walking up to Beast.

Beast looks at his wrapped arm. "I can't believe she would do this to me...after everything I've done to her."

"Well, you did save our lives from those Heartless. I'm not really surprised. She does have a kind heart." I say.

"Yes...she does." Beast turns his head over his shoulder, looking at me. "I want to make it up for her...but what should I do?"

I rub my chin looking up. "Well...from what I know, you can give a girl some flowers...chocolates. But We may need to do bigger..." I look directly at Beast as I got an idea. "Tell me. Does this castle have a library?"

Beast tells me there is one, so I told him that he should take Belle to it. As he goes get Belle, I take a little adventure to the library, figuring it could have any further information of the Shadowmoon or how to rescue Aqua from the darkness. The library is very huge, even I'm most surprised. If there was a world that's nothing but one giant library, this library would be bigger then that world.

Beast takes Belle to the library, but keeps it a surprise. I'm currently at the top shelf, which is like forty feet off of the ground, gathering some books I'm gonna research. Belle takes a look at the library and she's is completely surprised.

"I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my life. It's wonderful!" Belle says.

I look down, hearing Belle's loud 'Wonderful'. Only the second I do, my foot slips and I fall off the ladder. Belle and Beasts looks to notice my falling as I scream. Belle gasps when I crash to the ground.

"I'm okay!" I say, only to soon have a large pile of books fall from the shelves and onto me. Even the Beast became concern seeing that. "I'm still okay." My voice was a big rough and muffled, cause I was crashed by those books.


	16. The Hunt

**A/N: Everything's gone nuts hasn't it? With the ambush by the Heartless in the forest. But I'm sure it was pretty predictable. Let's see what happens next now that Belle and Beast are getting along.**

World: Ville De Roses

* * *

><p>Three days have passed since the attack in the forest. Belle and Beast have been going along very well. I spent all my time in this world at the library, searching for information about freeing Aqua from the darkness, or the Shadowmoon. I've been through hundreds of books, but none of them carry any information I'm looking for. Why am I surprised? Ville De Roses isn't a major world that would know anything outside of it. Even if Belle is one of the seven princesses of heart, that changes nothing.<p>

Back in the village, Gaston is pacing around in his usual hang out: The bar. The place is dark and abandoned, for it's closed for the night. Gaston is grumbling about Belle.

"How can she turn me down? ME! Gaston! The worlds greatest hunter! I will make her my wife!" Gaston says.

"So you say." Gaston is startled. He turns to see a dark portal, with Izu coming out of it.

"Who are you?" Gaston asks.

"Nothing you need to know about. I'm here to help you." Gaston is confused. "You know about this Beast story that old man was saying? Well..." Izu opens a dark portal, showing Gaston a vision somewhere. "He's not wrong."

The portal shows visions of Belle and Beast's time together. Seeing this upsets Gaston, he can tell she has feelings for Beast. After seeing enough visions, the portal closed.

"How could she choose that...monster over me?" Gaston asks.

"It's all because of him." Izu snaps his fingers, and darkness appears next to them, as it takes the form of an illusion of me. "He's the one that brought Belle and that beast together." Gaston is surprised to hear that, for he remembers me at the day he proposed to Belle. The illusion me vanishes. "However, you can still win her heart. I can give you a special kind of power. Cast your heart to the darkness, and she will be all yours."

Gaston looks directly at Izu, smirking, with a dark aura coating him.

In the castle, tonight's a special night for Beast and Belle. They get dressed up, and groomed in Beasts case, and they head into the ballroom. I've decided to take a pause in my studies to be there on this important night. That and to prevent any of the Heartless or the Shadowmoon from interfering.

I just stand by the doors with the rest of the servants as Beast and Belle dances together. Talk about Beauty and the Beast. Halfway through the dance, I grow a little bore and walk to the balcony on the other end of the room. I do take the path by the wall just to stay out of the way on their important moment.

I open the doors and walk right out into the balcony, closing the doors behind me. I stand by the railing, resting my hands on it while I'm looking up at the moon. The moonlight rays shines directly at me. Kind of makes me think of Aqua. We use to hang by the cliffs just on the outskirts of the castle, watching the stars and the moon.

"Aqua..." I raise my hand, grabbing hold of the Wayfinder around my neck. "I just wish we can be together again...Please tell me...how can I find you?"

"You are merely wasting your time." I become startled, jumped a little and turn around. I know that voice. It's Terranort.

"You again?" I summon my Keyblade, aiming it at Terranort. "What the hell do you want? Are you following me?"

Terrnort shrugged his shoulders. "More or less. I heard you've awaken Ventus from his broken state of slumber. I must admit, I'm impressed. You are more clever then I thought."

"There's more where that came from." I shift my weapon, position it inches from Terranort's face, who's showing no signs of fear or worry from the strike. "Why don't you come out of that body so I can tear you to pieces, you old coot!"

Terranort chuckles. "You don't scare me. I know a hollow threat when I see one."

"How's this for hollow!?" I shout in anger.

I yell as I charge towards Terranort, as soon as I made contact, he instantly vanishes and I end up barging through the doors and falling on the ground. Belle and Beast were startled by my barging. I moan in pain as I lift my upper body up from the ground.

"I hate it when he does that..." I say. My barging left an awkward moment for everyone.

The rest of the night was very silent. Belle wants to see her father again, so Beast decided to let her go so she can go to him. Belle's being released from taking her fathers place as prisoner...even through she wasn't really treated as one.

Belle decided to return to her home by herself, mounted on Phillipe. I just stay behind with Beast, who is in his bedroom depressed. "Why did you let her go?" I ask.

"Because...I love her." Is all the Beast answers. His mind is focused on his rose, and he's overwhelmed in despair.

Beast has learned how to love, but he's yet to earn Belle's love in return. The poor guy. I now just sit on the front steps of the castle. This just reminds me of the time I've lost Aqua. Beast loves Belle and he has to let her go. I love Aqua and she was taken from me.

It's always hard to lose the ones we love.

I look up to the skies, when I notice some smoke coming from the distance. "Smoke...?" I jumped a little when I realized where it's coming from. "The village!" As soon as my feet, I zoom off into the woods heading for the village.

My path in the Black Forest is clear. Not a single Heartless in sight. I'm wondering if it's the Heartless that's attacking the village, could be either that or the Heartless are still in fear for me and Beast have defeated Fang and Claw. I don't stop to think, I just run.

I arrive to the village. To my worst fears, it's engulfed in flames. The heartless, Archers: Heartless in the form of Shadow's on two feet wearing medieval tights (Dressed like Robin Hood I mean), Howling Wolves and Red Nocturnes, are attacking the villagers while they're panicking in fear. I stand in place, looking around. I'm overwhelmed in worry. My head starts to hurt and I fall on my knees, I start to have visions, painful visions.

This is about my forgotten past, I can tell. It's just like back in the Land of Dragons. Houses burning, Heartless attacking the villagers, the sounds of people screaming. I remember these visions. I had these when I was a child back in Land of Departure, when the Thunderstorms awaken these horrible visions.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" I hear my child voice echoing in my head.

"What...is...happening?" I ask, gritting through my teeth.

I hear Belle's scream, which snaps me out of my terrance. "Help!"

I look up to see Belle and Maurice surrounded by the Heartless. I get on my feet and rush in, taking out the Heartless. The Heartless were an easy kill, destroyed each of them with a single strike.

"Patrick!" Belle runs up to me.

"Belle! What the heck is going on?" I ask.

"It's Gaston. He's lost his mind!" Belle says. "He's about to kill the Beast."

I groan in annoyance. "I knew that guy was trouble." I hold out my Keyblade in position to attack. "Where is he?"

"He's already gone, he went into the woods." Maurice says.

We all make no hesitation. We run into the Black Forest heading for the castle. The path is crawling with Heartless. Obviously, Gaston is trying to hold us back so he can kill Beast on his own.

A storm blows in at the castle. Beast is in his chambers, looking down at his rose in depression. He doesn't even bother to do anything when the sound of door banging echoes through the castle. Gaston barges the Entrance Hall door opens, walks right in then stands in place smirking.

The hunt awaits.

I fight off the Heartless as we make our way to the Beast's castle. The Heartless here are getting tough, even in my Heaven's Light command style, it still takes a while to defeat them. The Heartless fought fierce, the Archers were a hard hit since they fight at long distances.

Belle and Maurice could hardly get a safe distance against these creatures. I don't know why I had to bring them with me...well, Belle I suppose since she cares about Beast, but Maurice. Why is he here?

As we make it through the forest, Beast is on the roof in the rain with Gaston. Gaston is fighting hard against Beast. Beast is barely fighting back, for he's overwhelmed in sorrow for letting Belle go.

Gaston kicks Beast hard, knocking him down on the ledge. Gaston takes out his sword, approaching the Beast. We had just arrived to see Gaston's about to finish Beast.

"No!" Beast looks down when he hears Belle's voice.

"Belle?" Beast asks.

"Gaston! Don't!" Gaston has his sword hold over his head.

Gaston makes the strike, only Beast grabs his wrist mid strike. Beast gets up, glaring and growling at Gaston. Looks like he's been restored, Beast starts to fight back at Gaston.

"You two hide in the castle!" I start running. "I'll handle Gaston!"

We all run into the castle. Belle and Maurice seek shelter in the parlor while I make my way to the West Wing halls. heartless are spawning in this castle, some of them are the Gargoyles coming to life. That pretty much disturbed me.

I hardly had much time, so I use my Quasimodo Charm for D-linking. I strike hard at the Heartless. I do Sanctuary, channeling light magic. Pillars of light raise from the ground, spin at high speed and spread out it's radius, damaging the Heartless within. The Heartless closest to me dies, the Archers starts shooting their arrows at me.

I dodged the first few arrows, but the rest hits me. I cast Magnet to gather the Archers then cast Sparkra, channeling two rings of light. The Heartless within the inner ring suffer more damage.

When the Heartless are defeated, I move on into the hallway of the Beast's bedroom. More heartless spawn. I cast Holy Firaga, shooting massive fire with light energy. Quite opposite of Dark Firaga. I reach my full power and unleash Saint De Bell. "Feel my wrath!" I say as I channel the holy bell.

The Heartless ended quickly and so does my link with Quasimodo. I enter the Beasts room, head out for the balcony and start climbing the vines. I climb to the rooftop of the castle. When I reach the top, I see Beast cornered by Gaston.

"It's over Beast!" Gaston holds his sword high. "Belle is mine!"

Beast snarls hearing that. He bites at Gaston, which causes the 'great hunter' to stagger back. Beast swipes its claws, Gaston avoids the attack moving backwards, only he went too far and ends up fall over the edge of the roof into the trench pit below the bridge.

Beast pants slowly looking down seeing Gaston falls to his doom. "Well, looks like you've got this covered."

Beast turns to see me, arms crossed smiling a little. Beast walks up to me. "Don't think it's over already."

Me and Beast become startled hearing the voice. We both turn to see Izu sitting leg crossed on a Gargoyle above us. "Who are you?" Beast asks growling.

I noticing the Shadowmoon symbol on Izu's robe. "You...you're with the Shadowmoon."

"Hmph. You're a fast learner, aren't you?" Izu asks. "The name's Izu. I command the Heartless."

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Why are you so concern with me? If I were you, I'd worry about other problems." Izu points over me and Beast. We both turn to the edge, then see a hand coming out. Someone's climbing. Not just someone. Gaston.

Me and Beast are on alert about the climber. "Consumed by jealousy and pride, he turned his heart to the darkness and became a Heartless." Gaston pulls himself up halfway to the roof. "The darkness will rule this castle and then the world!"

Gaston jumps up and lands on the roof, gun out. The skies turn into a swirling darkness. "Not while I draw breath!" I say, summoning my Keyblade.

Gaston makes the first attack, shoting Black Shot at me. I've been affected by a poison that slows me. I strike at Gaston, only my swings and movement are now slow. Gaston shoots at me and Beast. Beast swipes at Gaston then snaps his teeth at him.

The slow affect wore off on me then I do Sonic Blade. Gaston gets knocked back several times from my constant zooming. When I was done, I enter Critical Impact. Lightning energy courses through Gaston. Yikes, I didn't know the Shadowmoon gave him magic too. Gaston shoots at me, only when the bullet hits, lightning strikes at me in a surge circle. I strike at Gaston with brutal force then cast Ruinra.

"I will win Belle!" Gaston says as his rapidly shoots with his gun. Barrage. Me and Beast suffer damage from his shoots. In the cast, I cast Cura, which heals the both of us. I continue attacking Gaston until I reach full power and unleash Critical Impact.

Beast roars fierce, the very ground he stands shakes. Sure did some damage to Gaston. I do Strike Raid at Gaston then cast Quake. "I'll have your head mounted on my wall, Beast!" Darkness coats Gaston, he's clearly reaching full power. This isn't good.

Gaston leap charges at us with his sword. I cast Halo, which does damage to Gaston and heals me and Beast, then I cast Fira, which causes me to enter Spell Weaver. Beast and I attack Gaston head on. Gaston does Shadow Weave, unleashing a rave of darkness at us, then he resumes shooting at us. I cast Cura then continue striking.

Gaston was a tough fighter, but we've got him. Gaston stands in place, his gun in his hands ready to shoot. An aura of darkness glows on him for a second, then the moment it's gone, he collapses and draws his last breath.

After Gaston's defeat, the Heartless fled from the castle. Beast and Belle are now together again. Maurice is feeling a bit uncomfortable about Belle being in love with a beast, even one who treated him like a prisoner.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Belle says.

"Yes. I'm happy that you came back." Beast says.

"Of course I came back. I can't leave you alone against Gaston." Belle says.

I raise a hand. "Same here. Well, now that my job here is done, I should be hitting the road."

Belle and Beast looks at me. "You're leaving?" Belle asks.

"Yes. My friend is still out there and I have to find her." I say. "It's not like you're gonna need me here anymore, now that you have Beast to protect you."

Belle realizes that's true. Beast walks up to me, he gives a soft growl at first. "I'm sorry...about before." I realize what he meant, the hostility when we first met. Beast hands me an item. "Take this as part of my apology." The item is a Beast Charm. "You're welcome to visit...anytime."

"That must have been hard for you to say. But thanks." I pocket the charm. "Now you two play nice." I tur around and make my leave, waving at hand back. "See yea."


	17. Mother and the Missing Daughter

**A/N: Well, nice to see things have gone smoothly in Ville De Roses. But the search for Aqua is still very far. Let's see how interesting things will get in a new world.**

World: The Blazing Kingdom

* * *

><p>I start walking through a forest. Nothing like the dreaded woods in Ville De Roses. This one is bright and sunny. I have entered a new world, still in search to find Aqua. At one point, I stop by a cliff, hanging against the part that's covered with vines, only as I lean back, I phase through and fall on my back on the ground.<p>

That's when I realize the vines are really hiding an entrance to some cave. "What the?" I stand back up, looking deep into the cave to find some light. It's not a cave, it's a tunnel. I walk down the tunnel and into the light. To my surprise, the cave leads to some plateau with a tower in the center. Why the heck is there a hidden tower in these woods?

I approach to the tower, and start climbing it. Shouldn't there be a ladder? There's not even a door. As I climb, I hear some lady shouting 'Rapunzel' within the tower. She sounds really worried. That's not good.

I make it to the window on top and climb in. There, I see some lady in a red dress and black cloak, Gothel, ransacking the house. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel!"

"Hey!" The lady stops in place. "Is everything okay?"

"You!" Gothel comes at me and points a dagger at my face. "You're the one who took Rapunzel, aren't you?"

I hold my hands up and back, focusing on the dagger inches from my face. "Whoa! Take it easy, lady. I just got here." I pull the dagger away from my face. "Also, I have no idea what you're talking about. What's a Rapunzel?"

Gothel groans as she walks to the other end of the room. "Rapunzel's not a what? A who. She's my daughter and she's gone missing."

"She flew the coop?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so. I kept telling her that the world's a dangerous place, but then, she wants to go see some...floating lights and I told her she's not leaving this tower, ever and then-"

"Wait! Back up!" I interrupted. "You told her she's never leaving this tower? So that means...you kept her from seeing the outside world?" There was nothing but silence from the women. "Now I don't blame her for running away."

Gothel doesn't look too pleased to hear that. "How about instead of defending my daughter's rebellion, could you perhaps bring her back?"

I sigh crossing my arms in front of my chest. "All right, fine. But only because I know how it how it feels to lose a family member. So, what's she like?"

"She has long golden hair." Gothel says.

That's the only information I got. "I think you'll have to be more specific then that."

"Oh, no. Her hair is long, little REALLY long!" Gothel says. "Trust me, you'll know her when you see her."

I say nothing else. Is it really okay for me to accept a mission from this woman? I groan and turn around to jump off the tower. It's a long fall, but I land on one knee and hand and foot. I then stand up and begin my journey to find this Rapunzel.

As I journey to the Woods, I run into the Heartless. Great, there's Heartless in this world too. Now I'm starting to see why Gothel is protective of her own daughter. The only new Heartless here are the Guardsmans, which are the Archer's Heartless mounted on horses.

I take on the Heartless, fighting these creatures wasn't hard. I even had to block the arrows the Guardsman's shoot at me. I give that Guardsman a taste of a Quake spell. I defeated the Heartless then continue my journey through the woods.

As I walk though the woods, I notice these wanted posters hanging all over the trees. I take one of them. It's a poster about some thief known as 'Flynn Rider'. The dude has a fat nose.

"Man, what's with the dudes nose?" I ask myself.

I fold up the poster and put it in my pocket, continuing my journey through these woods. More Heartless spawn and I attack the creatures. I cast Magnera and enter Spell Weaver. I strike at the Heartless, then cast Sparkra. The Heartless become defeated, but more appears.

Large Body's and Defenders. How nice. My power deepens and I enter Heaven's Light. My swift and magical attacks within the Heaven's Light made an easy fight, phasing through the Heartless's defenses. They couldn't get a chance to fight back since my attacks just staggers them. I reach full power and unleash Heaven's Light. The rest of the Heartless becomes defeated from the blast rays of light.

I walk down the path in the forest, arrive at some small bar. I read the sign. "The Snuggly Duckling?" From a distance away, I can hear music and singing going on. It's coming from the bar. People singing something about having a dream...

I walk up to the bar and entered it. To my surprise, there's a musical going on in here. And the crowd is full of dangerous thugs. Their musical becomes interrupted, even ends with the sound of a record scratch, and everyone pays attention to me.

In the center on the table is a girl with long golden hair...wait. That's her! The wanted man, Flynn Rider, grabs Rapunzel and pulls her away. As that's happening, I notice her hair is still going and going and going. Geez! Now I see what Gothel meant by 'Long hair'.

I get a step forward only to be greeted by hundreds of knifes and swords. "What are you doing here?" Says some criminal with a hook. "You with the kingdom?"

I raise and eyebrow. "Kingdom? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here for the girl."

"You're gonna have to get through us." Says some man with the giant nose.

I stand there for a moment. My eyes follows Flynn and Rapunzel. I see them going behind the bar, ducking down. I return my attention to the crowd of thugs, summon my Keyblade, make my stance. "Bring it."

All the thugs makes their move, but the moment they do, I cast my Zero Gravira, sending the two dozen closest to me in the air, where the rest stops their charge and gasp. I can hear them chatting.

"How did he do that?" "Is that magic?" "Is he some kind of witch?" "That's impossible!"

I spin my Keyblade in front of me as the tip of it charges up in fire energy, then unleash Mega Flare, unleashing a large explosion bolt of fire. That blow all of the floating thugs away.

Those on the ground focus their eyes on the knocked out criminals, then turn their attention back to me in fear. I hold my Keyblade in front of me. "Anyone else wants a piece of me?" The rest of the criminals backs away, sheathing their weapons. My Keyblade vanishes. "Didn't think so."

I move the thugs out of my way, walking right into the bar. I walk over to the counter where I saw them hide in. Only when I look behind, there was nothing. They couldn't have just vanished. I look around for some clues. What I notice is that there's a lever with a duck on top and there's a large duck painted on the floor behind the bar.

I wonder...

I pull a lever, then a hidden passage right on that duck painting is revealed. I knew it. I walk right into the tunnel, the door closes behind me. I start running down the tunnel.

As I run, I hear voices and I see a fainted light. I can tell I'm right on their tail, even since I'm approaching to the start of Rapunzels long hair. Their voices are faint, but I can nearly make out what they're saying.

"What's that?" "Someone's coming!" "Flynn?" "Run for it!"

They come within my sight as soon as they start running. How nice, a chase. I would have stopped them by pulling the girl's hair, but they gathered it and start carrying it all in their arms. I chase after the two until we reach a dead end, which is a cliff right in front of a large wooden dam. Rapunzel is hiding behind Flynn while Flynn is looking at me with worry and fear.

I summon my Keyblade. "All right, you. Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt." I say. They both panic, but Flynn grabs Rapunzels frying pan and holds it out in front of him. I give a chuckle. "Really? A frying pan? I'm terrified. Don't hurt me." I say sarcastically.

Rapunzel looks up and gasps. "Wh-what about...that?"

Flynn looks up and gasps as well. I turn around looking up, I'm surprised as well. All over the dam, beavers. Not just beavers. They have Heartless symbols on them.

"Heartless." I barely say under my breath.

The Woodchuckers are chopping on the wood, they're gonna blow up the dam. One of them looks down at us and hisses loudly.

Five of the Woodchuckers jumps off of the dam, then three Archers spawns. I position myself. "Great!"

I fight off the Heartless. Those Woodchuckers are nasty biters, I'll give them that. I gather them all with Magnera, then I do Ars Arcanum, striking the Heartless with flurry of attacks. I defeated the Heartless. When the Ars Arcanum ends, I focus on the Woodchuckers on the dam, shooting my Fira spells at them.

My spells cause me to enter Spell Weaver. Most of the Woodchuckes dies, but more and more keeps on appearing and chewing up the dam. Defenders appear right in front of me, I focus on the Defenders, casting Zero Gravira then unleash Mega Flare. The defeated the Defenders.

However, it was too late for the Woodchuckers. Water is starting to burst through the dam, bit by bit. Rapunzel and Flynn doesn't hesitate to flee. Rapunzel uses her hair to swing her and Flynn to the ground.

I slowly back away as I see the damn's about to burst. "Oh crud..." Then the dam bursts. Millions of gallons of water rushes right through me and falls right into the canyon. Flynn and Rapunzel makes a run for it, with all of the water rushing up towards them.

They head towards a cave up ahead, where they might hope could be their only chance of escaping doom. The water splashes to the large pillar, knocking down the heavy boulder on top. As soon as Flynn and Rapunzel are in the cave, the large boulder from the pillar blocks their exit, with water still pouring in.

Flynn and Rapunzel tries to escape, only they realize that their little cave is a dead end. They are trapped with their life ending in a matter of minutes, seconds perhaps. They try to find a way out, but it's too dark for them to see.

"I can't see anything. It's too dark!" Flynn says.

The water is raising. It's already up to their knees, then waists. Rapunzel has an idea, but she isn't sure if it's a good one, cause that would mean her secret will be revealed. But what other choice does she have? The water's now up to their shoulders.

"Flynn?" Flynn looks at Rapunzel. "I have an idea, but...please don't freak out." Flynn looks confused, then Rapunzel begins to sing. "Flower gleam and glow! Let your power shine! Make the clock reverse! Being back what once was mine!" The water is up to their necks and shortly their chins. Rapunzel and Flynn had to tilt their heads close to the ceiling to catch their breath before becoming completely submerged.

That's when her hair starts to glow.

Flynn becomes shocked, even gasped which isn't really a good idea to do while underwater. Rapunzel's entire hair glows. Flynn notices a blocked hold, cause that's where Rapunzel's hair is being sucked too. That's gotta mean an escape for them.

They swim towards the blockage, Flynn starts pulling the rocks out of the way. The glow starts to fade and they're once again in total darkness. Then the light appears in front of them and the rest of the rocks and themselves gets pulled into the current.

They made it outside and land in a river. They pop out of the surface of water, gasping for air. Flynn and Rapunzel swims to land. As soon as they're on it, they lay down, panting. Resting to recover. After a brief moment, Flynn sits up in an instant.

"You're hair glows!" Flynn looks at Rapunzel freaking out. "Why does it glow!"

"Flynn. It doesn't just glow..." Rapunzel says, which confuses Flynn.

Back in the forest, Gothel goes for a walk. She arrives at this one corner where there's a hollow tree with a hidden door with the Snuggly Duckling symbol on it. Gothel just stands there, looking down at the door. She's aware it's a hidden door, then walks away.

Just then, she hears some rumbling from the door. On alert, she takes out her dagger, slowly creeping to the hidden door. Just then, the door opens and Gothel hides behind a boulder.

I climb out of the tunnel all wet, cough and gasping for air. I get on my feet. "Damn those infernal Heartless!" I give my coat a heavy single shake, which shakes a ton of water off of it. "I almost had her." I remove one of my boots, pouring all the water out of it. "But then they had to interfere!"

"You lost her?" I become startled then I see Gothel come out in the opening. "You've lost Rapunzel?"

"What are you doing here?" I ask, putting my boot back on.

"That's beside the point." Gothel says. "I told you to find Rapunzel and bring her home."

"I will, don't worry." I say. "I'm just getting started."

I make my leave, with Gothel just watching me from behind. She gives a dark frown. "Hmph...You better."

I continue my search through the woods. Soon enough, night takes the skies, but that doesn't stop my search. The Heartless spawning has gone downhill as I travel at night. I wonder why. Doesn't make any sense. Nighttime is the darkness yet the Heartless ratio is low. How come?

Rapunzel and Flynn alone in the woods in front of a campfire. Rapunzel is telling Flynn about her secret of her magical hair. She was born with this gift and the not only does the hair glow, but it can also heal the sick and injured, and the reason it's long is because she can never cut. Once the hair is cut, it loses it's powers and turns brown.

After explaining everything, Flynn and Rapunzel are on alert, for they hear a twig snap. Rapunzel gets behind Flynn, worried. "What was that?"

Flynn holds out the frying pan in front of him at the direction the noise came. But he wasn't prepared to face the monster that attacks them, which is a giant chameleon Heartless.

Stealth Sneak


	18. The Lost Princess

**A/N: Rapunzel is a slippery little girl, isn't she? If only her hair is. Ha, I remember how her hair use to get caught all the time. No wonder the movie was called Tangled, cause her hair is getting all tangled up. Ha ha ha.**

World: The Blazing Kingdom

* * *

><p>I fight off the Heartless that comes in my way. The Horsemans are getting tough since they shoot at distances and the horses they ride on and run while they're attacking. I stand in place, channeling time power at the tip of my Keyblade, then unleash Lethal Frame. In a flash, I'm at one place then I'm right past the Horseman with my Keyblade held out to my right.<p>

What really happened was I froze time and during that time, I deliver multiple blows at the Horseman. When time continues, light slashes cuts the Heartless and destroys it.

I stand for a brief moment to rest after the battle. I'm still wondering in these woods at night looking for Rapunzel. These woods look alike at night. My chances of finding that girl are slim, unless she left a trail of her hair. Odds of that happening are...pretty high.

Just then, I hear a high-pitched scream. I can tell that's Rapunzel. I make a run for it, heading for the direction the screaming came from. I run for a minute until I arrive at my destination. To my worries and surprise, the Stealth Sneak has Rapunzel and Flynn cornered.

"Oh fiddlesticks." I summon my Keyblade and throw it at the Heartless. It hurts the Stealth Sneak, which earns its attention. I summon my Keyblade again, taking my fighting stance and attack the Heartless.

I start by using my Beast Charm. My form is my trench coat is sleeveless like they're ripped off, more muscular, razor sharp teeth and claws and Dual Wielding Keyblades. I make vicious brutal attacks on the Stealth Sneak. Stealth Sneak sure did take the hits pretty well, staggering from each of them. I cast Quakera, sending a rave underneath the earth, a trail of dust heading towards the heartless. Upon reaching it's target, three large earth spikes rise out of the ground from the Heartless.

Stealth Sneak does camouflage, turning invisible. Now the heartless is moving around. I stay on my guard, being aware of my surroundings. That thing could be anywhere. Stealth Sneak attacks me from all sides. I constantly cast Cura on myself to stay alive. Soon enough, the Stealth Sneak becomes visible and I continue attacking. I next do Howling Moon, roaring so fierce the ground shakes.

Stealth Sneak strikes at me, then it shoots its tongue at me. I continue attacking Stealth Sneak. I do Razor Rose, shooting several razor winds of rose petals. The Stealth Sneak sure didn't take that move very well. I reach my full power and do Enchanted Rose.

I summon large earth pillars all around me, with thorny vines wrapped around them that have roses blossoming out of them. The vines takes over the ground I stand. I plant my two Keyblades on the center, then I thrust them into the earth with full force, causing the vines and roses to explode unleashing thousands of thorns and sharp petals.

Stealth Sneak becomes destroyed. I turn to Rapunzel and Flynn, who are still armed against me. "Stay back! Don't make me...use this." Flynn says, holding the frying pan in front of him.

"Seriously?" I grab the frying pan and toss it aside. "I'm done playing these games. Hand over the girl!"

"I'm not going with a thief like you!" Rapunzel yells at me.

"Thief? I can ensure you I'm not a criminal." I say. "I'm only here to take you home."

Rapunzel is surprised to hear that. "Wha-what? My mother sent you to take me home?" Wow. It's impressive she figured that out. "I'm not going home! I'm going to see those lanterns."

"Lanterns? I heard it was floating lights." I say.

"Not really. It's actually some lantern thing the kingdom do for their lost princess." Flynn says.

"They appear every year on my birthday and I just...it feels like they're meant for me." It's surprising to hear that. "Tomorrow's my birthday and all I wanted is to see those lanterns up close."

I'm silent for a moment, just taking all over that in. "I see..." I turn my attention to Flynn. "But just what are you doing with this criminal?" I give Flynn a close look. "And frankly you look nothing like your wanted poster."

Flynn looks offended. "What?" I take out the poster in my pocket and show it to him. Flynn takes it, looking disappointed. "Oh man! They just can't get my nose right!" Flynn holds the poster next to his head, pointing at the picture. "I look NOTHING like this."

I just roll my eyes, turning my attention to Rapunzel. "He's my guide. He's going to take me to see those lanterns."

"Considering you've been attacked by the heartless twice, I can see he's doing a fabulous job." I say.

Flynn is offended to hear that. "Hey!"

"Anyways, I'll help you see those lanterns, IF I take you home to your tower afterwards." I say.

"That was actually the deal I made with Flynn." Rapunzel says. "So, what's your name?"

"Patrick." I answered. "I guess we'll rest up for tonight then we'll head for the kingdom in the morning."

Rapunzel and Flynn gets some rest for the night, I just stay up keeping an eye out for any of the Heartless. All though I doubt any of them would be able to come and face me after taking out that large one back there.

As I stand guard, I hear rustling in the bushes. I'm on high alert, turning my attention to the direction of the sound. I slowly stand up holding my Keyblade out, I have a feeling it could be another Heartless. I slowly pace myself towards the direction of the sound, eyes locked on the bushes where I believe the figure is hiding. Another rustle happens, that's when I leap in and strike.

I have the figured beneath me, my Keyblade at it's neck...or her neck I should say. To my surprise, the figure is Gothel. "What the?"

"Oh! What are you doing? Trying to give a worried mother a heart attack?" Gothel says.

I get off of Gothel so she can stand up. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Are you following me?"

"Oh heavens, no. I'm just...making sure Rapunzel is safe." Gothel says.

"Not very convincing." My Keyblade vanishes from my hands.

"Whatever. Anyways, now that we've found Rapunzel, I'll be taking her home." Gothel heads towards the camp, but shortly stops when I stand in her way.

"Sorry, but she's doing to the kingdom." I say.

Gothel is not very pleased to hear that. "What? She can't go there!"

"I'm afraid I have no choice. It's her birthday and she wants to see the lanterns, that's what the floating lights are." Hearing that worries Gothel even more. I can tell she knows something. "Are you hiding something?" I say leaning my face into her suspiciously.

"What? No! No! No! I'm just...concerned for her own safety." Gothel says.

"I don't think it's her safety. It's about...her hair isn't it?" Gothel is speechless, looks horrified. "I knew it...you are hiding something. The kingdom has something to do with Rapunzel, doesn't it? Well, I'm about to find out."

I turn and leave Gothel, returning to the camp. Gothel gives a mean look. "So you want me to be the bad guy? Fine!" Darkness coats Gothel. "Now I'm the bad guy!"

After my little chat with Gothel, I get some rest for the night. First thing in the morning the three of us makes our way towards the Kingdom. I haven't seen Gothel since that night and frankly I'm surprised she didn't try to take Rapunzel while we were all asleep. What is she up to...?

Heartless appears everywhere in the forest as we head towards the kingdom. Rapunzel and Flynn stays behind me as I take on the Heartless, one-by-one. The Heartless in this forest were no challenge. If anything, Flynn could have taken them out with that frying pan of his.

Soon enough, we made it all the way to the kingdom. It's a pretty big city, and I can see they are real interested in the sun. Seeing sun symbols everywhere. Hey, maybe this is why the world is called 'The Blazing Kingdom'.

While Flynn and Rapunzel are going to goof off around the kingdom, I've decided to do a little digging around, see what I can figure out if there's a connection between Rapunzel and this kingdom.

I just walk around the kingdom, asking people questions about Rapunzel. So far, they know nothing about her. Nothing familiar about Rapunzel to this kingdom. I think for a moment...maybe I'm getting the wrong idea.

"What's this lantern thing about?" I ask a citizen.

"Well, today's the birthday of the king and queens daughter, the princess." The citizen explains. That surprises me a bit, it's also Rapunzel's birthday. "But 18 years ago, she was taken away. So now, every year on her birthday, we all unleash lanterns in the sky in hope for the lost princess to return."

The date of the princess's disappearance doesn't capture if it's Rapunzel since I never learned her age, but the lanterns being released on her birthday does has some kind of connection.

"Is there any picture of this lost princess?" I ask.

"There's a memorial fountain. A picture of her as a baby is engraved in stone." The citizen tells me.

The lost princess as a baby. It's not much of an answer, but I guess it's the closest I've got. I go to this fountain somewhere in this kingdom. It was easy to spot cause there are a ton of citizens in line with a flower, as a gift to their lost princess. I look at the baby in the engraving.

The baby has long golden hair, long for her toddler age. I get a close look, she does bear a resemblance to Rapunzel. Could it be...

"Hey, Patrick!" I flinched and turn to see Rapunzel and Flynn. "Thanks for bringing us here."

Flynn notices my shocked expression. "You okay, man?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." I say. "Flynn...did you ever think who could be this...lost princess?"

Flynn thinks for a moment then just shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. It could be anyone."

"Right...right. Well, I have a theory who it could be." I turn around, looking at the crown the princess is wearing. "But we need to get that crown."

"Crown?" Rapunzel takes out a satchel, reaching for something inside. "You mean this crown?"

I turn facing Rapunzel. To my surprise, the crown she's holding is exactly like the one in the picture. Flynn is pretty surprised too.

"My satchel! You had it all along!?" Flynn says.

Rapunzel and Flynn ends up getting into an argument. Flynn saying how he thought it was back in the tower and she had it all along while Rapunzel is defending herself saying she's afraid he'll bail her.

Had enough of this, I snatch the crown. "Oh for crying out. Gimme that!" I take a deep breath then I place the crown on Rapunzel's head. "Okay, now put this on and..." I put my hands on Rapunzel's shoulders, moving her right next to the picture of the lost princess. I step back turning my face at the two. "Yes...yes! That's it!"

"What's it?" Flynn asks.

I grab Flynn, holding him in front of me. "Look!" I make Flynn look back and forth at Rapunzel and the lost princess. "Don't you see? SHE'S the lost princess."

Flynn gasps. "You're right! She is!"

Rapunzel looks at the picture of the lost princess. "What? ...Well, it kind of does look like me but...I don't think I'm really..."

"Now it all makes sense." I say. "Your 'mother' is keeping you in that tower all these years to prevent you from learning who you really are. I'm also guessing that women is the one who kidnapped you."

"Okay...so what now?" Flynn asks.

I turn my attention to the castle. "We just need to get the king and queen to see Rapunzel. But first, we have to get into that castle somehow." I take a brief moment to think of a plan to get into that castle. "I've got it!"

For a plan, me and Rapunzel will act as two citizens who captured the criminal Flynn Rider. Flynn didn't like the plan but I talked him into it...by that, I mean threatened him.

Rapunzel and I walk up to the doors of the kingdom with Flynn tied up. The two guards blocks our path with their spears. "Halt! State your business!"

"We're here to see the king and queen to turn in this criminal, Flynn Rider." I say.

"That's the criminal all right, but we received no authorization about the thief being delivered to the king and queen." The guard says.

"But, we've spent all night capturing this guy. Please let us through." Rapunzel begs.

"Just show us the order agreement and we'll let you pass." The guard says.

"We...don't have the order agreement anymore. We lost it." Rapunzel says innocently.

"Then I'm afraid we can't let you pass, ma'am. I'm sorry." The guard says.

I walk up to the guard, grab him by the chest, lifting him off of his feet and glaring at him in a fit of rage. "Listen here you little nuisance! Do you have any idea what I've been through capturing this troublemaker!? I had to fight my way through a bar full of villains! Got caught in a dam that bursted nearly taking out my life! Battle against a giant chameleon and a penguin with a machine gun! Okay, I'm exaggerating about the penguin, but the point is, we've been through a lot and we didn't come all this way just because we didn't have the order agreement! I had to shove that thing down a bears mouth and say 'Here mr. bear! Why don't you eat this since we don't need it when we are fighting just to stay alive because of you!' We are delivering this man to the king and queen! So, let us through or I'm gonna give you an Atomic Texas Wedgie so severe your biscuits...no scratch that, your great-grandkids biscuits! Will! Burn! GOT IT!?"

The guard looks beyond nervious, overwhelmed in fear even. "Y-y-yes sir. Sorry sir. Let them pass!"

I let go of the guard and he allows us to enter the castle. We walk right in, making our way through the hallways heading towards the throne room where we believe the king and queen should be at.

"Did you really went through all that trouble just for us?" Rapunzel asks me.

"Yes, but it was really nothing...except for that dam part, I wasn't pleased facing it." I say.

In an empty hallway, we untied Flynn then make our way towards the throne room. As soon as we arrived at the throne room, we were prepared with what we're seeing.

The King and Queen are huddling in fear and the person in front of him, wielding a dagger pointed at them, is Gothel.

"Mother?" Rapunzel says completely shocked.

Gothel turns. "Oh hello, Rapunzel. I'm sorry you have to see this. All I'm doing is ridding the world of its dark evilness!"

"The only thing dark and evil is you!" I say. "I was right! You did steal Rapunzel when she was a baby!"

"So you figured it out. I expect that from the Keybearer." Gothel turns facing us. "Now if you excuse me, I must take Rapunzel to a place where no one can ever find her again!"

I stand in front of Rapunzel, shielding her. "If you want her..." I summon my Keyblade, making my stand to fight. "You're gonna have to go through me!"

Gothel chuckles evilly. "Such arrogance to believe...that you alone could defeat me!" Gothel reveals the darkness coating her. Flynn takes Rapunzel to the king and queen to keep her safe.

My battle against Gothel begins.

I make the first few strikes, then cast Thundara. Gothel strikes at me with her dagger, then summons three Soldiers. How interesting, she can control the Heartless. I focus on the Soldiers, doing Sonic Blade. I rush right through the Soldiers. For the final blast I aim at Gothel, for all the Soldiers are wiped out.

"You think you're clever?" I enter Fever Pitch. Gothel casts two dark orbs. "You're wrong!" The orbs rushes towards me. Next, I do Ars Arcanum. Gothel staggers from my flurry attacks. When Ars Arcanum ends, I cast Ruinra then Watera. Gothel casts Blazing Nova, releasing a nova of flaming energy.

I reach my full power and unleash Fever Pitch. Gothel isn't too happy. "I did not live for centuries just to die!" Gothel tosses her dagger in the air and it floats in dark magic. The dagger multiples into hundreds then Gothel causes them to rain down on me. I only deflected and dodged the first few then I get hit by the rest. Luckily I survived it and I cast Cura to heal myself.

I use my Elsa Charm, activating my D-linking. I strike at Gothel with my frost attacks. Gothel summons two Defenders and a Phoenix, a Heartless in the form of a flaming bird. I cast Blizzarga at the Defender, then do Snownado, channeling a tornado of ice and snow. The Phoenix does its fire breath on me until the Snownado defeats it. Gothel attacks me but I block it then I counterattack with Freeze, freezing that women completely solid.

I focus on the last Defender, striking with my icy attacks. The Defenders attacks me with a sweep, only I dodge back and cast Triple Blizzarga at it. Now it's just Gothel and I, so I finish her off by unleashing Let It Go.

In the end, I knock Gothel's dagger right out of the hands. The dagger lands right in front of Flynn and Rapunzel. Gothel looks at me with worry and fear. She backs up as I walk towards her, until Gothel stumbles and falls back. I stand in front of her, pointing my Keyblade at her.

"No! No! No! ...Okay! Okay! I get it!" Gothel shields her head in her arms, cowering. "I'll give Rapunzel back to her real family! I'll go somewhere far away and never return! You'll never see me again!" I just raise an eyebrow hearing that. Should I believe her? Gothel gives a silent chuckle and evil grin. She sweep kicks, knocking me down. Gothel stands on top of me, pulling a dagger out of her dress. "You are so gullible! Just what I expect from a Keybearer!" Gothel holds the dagger above my chest, pulling it back over her head.

"Hey Gothel!" Gothel turns her head to see Flynn. Only she becomes horrified at what she's saying. Flynn Rider grabbing hold of Rapunzels hair and in a single slice, cuts it off with the dagger.

Gothel drops the dagger out of her hand, luckily it wasn't falling on me. "NO!" Rapunzels hair turns brown, and all that cut off hair turns brown as well. Gothel grabs what remains of the golden hair in attempt to save the magic, only the hair in the arms turns brown as well. "No! No! No!" Gothel drops the hair as she starts to weaken. She notices her arm turns old. "What have you done?" Gothels entire body turns old, and her hair turns white. "What have you done?!"

I get back on my feet, grab Gothel by the cloak and then toss her right out of the nearest window. It even shattered the window. Gothel falls right out of the castle screaming 'No!' Gothel dies as she falls. Her cloak flaps through the winds in the fall and crashes to the ground, releasing all that's left of Gothel: A pile of dust.

When that was done, Rapunzel was reunited with her mother and father: the King and Queen. They were happy that their lost princess has returned. Rapunzel explains to them about Flynn helping her out to the kingdom. Long story short: The criminal charges of Flynn Rider were dropped.

Nighttime soon falls and as a celebration for Rapunzel's return, they unless a thousand lanterns in the sky. Flynn and I are in the crown, and we release lanterns of our own. Flynn and I look at Rapunzel at the terrace of the castle. Even far away we could see how happy she is.

"Looks like Rapunzel's dream has come true." Flynn says.

"I'd say it's a lot more then that." I say. "Well, I should get going."

I walk away, only to be stopped by Flynns talk. "Wait? You're leaving?"

I turn to face Flynn. "I have to. I'm looking for someone, who left me a long time ago...and I have to find her."

"Oh...I see." Flynn walks up to me. "Here, take this." Flynn hands me a Rapunzel Charm. "I wish you best of luck on your journey."

I pocket the charm. "Thanks. Tell Rapunzel best of luck with her real family."

After that, I make my leave, continuing my journey.


	19. Land of Fairies

**A/N: Glad to get out that en-tangled-ment mess. Heh, heh, heh. Good one Kataang9. That Rapunzel world probably wasn't as silly as it was in the movie, but it would be a neat world to visit in Kingdom Hearts, wouldn't it?**

* * *

><p>I entered another world though this one seems a bit strange. It's covered with a very thick fog. I could barely see past my own nose. I'm still on my search to find Aqua, there's still no sign of her, or the Shadowmoon.<p>

The fog starts to lighten up. When it does, I noticing something strange about me. My trench coat is missing and my shirt and pants are made out of leafs and flower petals. And on top of that, I seem to have wings. That one surprises me the most.

The fog finally lifts. All I'm seeing is blue skies...wait, skies. I suddenly look down, too see nothing but water and a tiny island. Just as I feared: I'm in the air.

"Oh shit." I say, then I suddenly start to fall. I scream as I fall, then I suddenly calm when I remember that I have wings. I look back at them, noticing they're making no movement. I try to make them flap, but there's no response. "Come on! Flap! Flap you stupid wings!" After five seconds of trying, I resume screaming.

Down below, Tinker Bell and Rosetta are floating a few inches off the ground. "Tink, I don't think this is such a good idea." Rosetta says.

"It'll be fine, Rosetta. Just need to find some lost things that'll help us stop those creatures." Tinker Bell says.

"But, Tink we're not fighters. All we do is bring seasons to the mainland." Rosetta says.

Tinker bell stops and turns to face Rosetta. "Well we've got to do something. I mean, what do you think, warriors are just gonna fall out of the sky?" Rosetta says nothing, just sighs. My scream reaches the two girls. They seem confused at first then look around. "Do you hear something?"

My screaming becomes stronger to them. They both look up, only as soon as they do, I crash landed, head first, on the ground in between them. Rosetta and Tinker Bell gasp at the sight of me. They're mostly shocked at my landing.

I quietly moan as my body falls back on the ground. "Ouch..." I say.

"Ooookay..." Tinker Bell looks up hopefully. "What do you think, pirate treasure are just gonna fall out of the sky?"

Tinker bell holds her hands out, smiling with hope, then they die down when nothing falls. "It doesn't work that way, sugar." Rosetta says.

"Well then how does it work!?" Tinker Bell says, upset.

Rosetta sighs rolling her eyes while I moan on the ground. Rosetta bends down, grabbing my hands. "Are you all right, sugar cube?"

I'm on my feet, only I can't move and I'm in pain. "Oh! ...Not really." Rosetta and Tinker Bell was about to say something until I jerk my back straight, causing my vertebrae to crack loudly. "Ow! ...I'm gonna feel that in the morning." I give my torso a hard twist, cracking my bones again. After that, I regain movement but my body still feels sore. "Oh...that's better."

Rosetta and Tinker bell looks at me strangely. "I don't believe we've seen you here in Pixie Hollow." Rosetta says.

"Come to think of it, I don't believe we've seen a fairy like you." I raise an eyebrow. _Fairy_? I thought. I guess that would explain the wings. "What kind of fairy talent are you?"

"Talent? ...I'm uh..." I try to think of an excuse. Lucky thing the sound of girls screaming bought me a distraction.

"The others!" Tinker Bell and Rosetta flies away.

"Wha-wait for me!" I say, running towards them. I'm well aware I have wings but I don't really know how to use them.

I chase after Tinker Bell and Rosetta through the Flower Field. At the end of the path, Butterfly Land, four other fairies: Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa and Vidia are cornered, surrounded by Unversed on both land and air. Archravens, Wild Bruisers, Shadow Screechers which are Unverses in the form of a bat, and Mandrakes.

"Uh...Fawn. You're an animal fairy. Do something." Silvermist says.

"But I don't know how to control these creatures...I don't even think they're animals." Fawn says.

Tinker, Rosetta shows up to see their friends in a situation. "Oh no! This isn't good." Rosetta says.

A minute later, I approach, nearly out of breath. I'm still recovering from my 'crash landing'. Once I regain breath, I notice the girls are in trouble. "Unversed!" I summon my Keyblade. "I got this!"

I rush towards the Unversed. The creatures turn around, targeting me. While I stand in place, positioned to fight, Tinker Bell stares at my Keyblade.

"A Key...blade? ...Is he..." Rosetta turns her attention to Tinker Bell.

"Something the matter, sweet pea?" Rosetta asks.

Tinker Bell snaps out of her mind looking at Rosetta. "What? Oh, nothing. Nothing."

I fight off the Unversed. I start the fight by gathering them with Magnera. That's actually my back up plan. I originally tried to use my Rapunzel Charm, but that nor my Wayfinder would respond. I'm guessing my D-linking must be disabled in this world. I fight the Unversed while they're gathered in the magnet, then I give them a taste of Whirlwind, holding my Keyblade back charging at first then whirls off of my feet, only a few inches of the ground as I attack upwards, with wind-based attack.

Few of the Unversed are defeated and I enter Fever Pitch. The Unversed fights back as I attack. I only got hit a couple of times, I do use Faith, casting a ring of light beneath me, hurting the Unversed and healing my wounds. The Wild Bruisers attacks me hard, I evade their attacks then counterattack them until they're defeated. I finish off the Unversed by unleashing Fever Pitch.

My Keyblade vanishes as I stand down on the fighting. The four fairies approaches to me. "Thanks for saving us back there."

"I thought we were all goners." Iridessa says.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, it was nothing."

Rosetta and Tinker Bell joins in with us. "That was amazing back there." Rosetta says cheery. "Are you some kind of warrior fairy?"

"Uh..." That gave me the idea. "Yeah! That's it! I'm a warrior fairy."

The fairies except for Tinker bell gathers around me, chatting about stuff like 'that's amazing' or 'You're really strong/great'

"We have been having trouble with these creatures for a while." Silvermist says. "It's only a matter of time before they start attacking the Pixie Dust Tree."

"That reminds me. How come you fell right out of the sky? Did you run out of pixie dust?" Rosetta asks.

I look confused hearing that "Pixie...dust? What is that?"

The fairies gasps, even Tinker Bell. Not cause she's surprised but is trying to help my cover cause she does know something about me. "You've ever heard of pixie dust?" Iridessa says.

"Not really. We don't even have this...Pixie Dust Tree you spoke of." I say.

"Well, if you never had pixie dust then how did you fall out of the sky?" Vidia says.

I nervously rub the back of my head, trying to come up with a story. "Uh...well, you see...I was riding...riding on..." I look up. To my luck I notice how big the birds are that are flying above us. "My bird...Yeah. I was flying on my bird but then...I wind blew me off. case closed."

"Oh...well, we should take you to the Pixie Dust Tree. Queen Clarion would want to meet you." Fawn says.

The five fairies take flight, but shortly stopped when they notice me and Tinker Bell are still grounded. "Oh, that's right. You can't fly." Silvermist says.

"No, it's okay guys. I'll take care of him." Tinker Bell says. The other fairies go ahead and leave me with Tinker Bell. As soon as we're alone, Tinker Bell speaks. "It's good to see you again."

I look at Tinker bell confused. "Again? ...I don't know what you're..." Getting a look at Tinker Bell, I noticed something familiar about her. "Wait a minute..." I look closely at her face. "...Tink? ...Tinker Bell?" Tinker Bell nods. "Wow...I haven't seen you since Hollow Bastion." I look at Tinker Bell head to toe. "You're...a lot bigger then I remembered. At least I can finally understand what you're saying."

"Well...that kind of hurts. So how's Sora doing?" Tinker Bell says.

"Ah, you know. The usual." I look around. "So...this is Neverland?"

"Sort of. This is Pixie Hollow. It's my hometown." Tinker Bell says. "So, what brings you here...Patrick was it?"

"Yeah...I'm looking for someone." I say.

"Oh yeah. I believe you did mention that...but didn't you say she's dead?" Tinker Bell asks.

"I thought she was, but then I recently learned she's still alive. And now I'm searching for her." I explain. Me and Tinker Bell are silent for a moment, then I speak again. "Anyways, what are the Unversed doing here?"

"Unversed? Is that what they are? I thought they were the Heartless." Tinker Bell says. "I honestly don't know why they're here. They appeared a few weeks back. We've been having trouble preparing for Spring cause of these creatures."

"Well, I guess I can lead you all a hand while I'm here." I say.

"That'll be great. Let's go see Queen Clarion." Tinker Bell flies off.

"He-hey! Tink!" Tinker Bell stops and looks back. "In case you've forgotten: I can't fly!"

"Oh...right." Tinker Bell soars towards me until she's right behind me. "All you need is a little bit of pixie dust..." Tinker Bell takes out a beg, scoops out a handful of gold dust and sprinkles some on my wings. My wings spread and sparkles with the gold dust. Tinker Bell lands. "Okay. Flying is simple." Tinker Bell puts a hand on the center of my back where the wings are attached. "Can you feel where I'm touching?"

"Yeah..." I say.

"The muscles right here on your back are connected to your wings. Use them to try to flap them." Tinker Bell says.

"All right then..." I concentrate on my back muscles, harder every second. My wings give a single twitch. Then another...and another and repeat.

"Okay! Good! Try again but faster. Flutter them." Tinker Bell says.

"Got it." I focus harder. My wings flutters, only for a second then stops. I try hard until Tinker Bell gives me a hard shove. "What the!" Next thing I know I'm launched into the air.

Tinker Bell just stands back, enjoying the moment, then suddenly worries when she can't see me in the sky. Tinker Bell rushes into the air, looking around. "Patrick! Where are you? You okay?"

Tinker Bell can't find me in the air, but she does hear my yelling. She turns to see I'm flying around willy-nilly. I'm flying all around the air with no control of my wings. Tinker Bell just focuses her attention on me.

"How...how do you stop these things!?" I shout.

Tinker Bell couldn't take her eyes off of me. She tries to hold back her laugh, but she couldn't and ends up bursting in laughter. She's really not helping my case, is she?

"I'm sorry. Sorry...It's just so funny!" Tinker Bell continues to laugh at my pitiful flying lessons.

Minutes have passed, mostly cause it took a while for Tinker Bell to get over laughing at me. The rest she helps me with learning how to fly steadily. At night fall, I'm soaring straight through the skies with excitement.

"I can't believe it! This is amazing!" I say.

Tinker Bell soars by my side. "I know! Right! Let's go to the Pixie Dust Tree."

Tinker Bell stops soaring then flies off. She heads towards the the Pixie Dust Tree which is hundreds of yards away. Me and Tinker Bell are just flying at medium speed.

"How about we fly faster?" I ask.

Tinker Bell looks surprised to hear that. "Well...if you think you're ready."

Tinker Bell flies faster, mostly doubling her speed. The young fairy is lost at her thought as she flew. She looks back but notices I'm not behind her, but next to her instead.

"You call this fast? I've seen turtles move faster." I say.

"You know, you should meet my friend Vidia. I think you two would get along well." Tinker Bell says.

I give a smirk with a single chuckle. We fly for about ten minutes and we're already arriving at Tinker Bells home. "Here we are! Pixie Hollow!" Tinker Bell says.

We fly by all of the working fairies below us. The water fairies, then the garden fairies, paint fairies, then her people the tinkers. We are approaching the Pixie Dust Tree when Tinker Bell realizes something.

"Hey, Patrick. Do you know how to land?" Tinker Bell asks.

I look at Tinker a bit surprised to hear that. "Why yes, I learned how to land when flying at human camp." I say sarcastically then I shout in obvious irritating. "NO OF COURSE I DON'T! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?"

Tinker Bell stutters, trying to figure out what to say for my next lesson. But then she notices how close we are to the tree. "Oh...it's too late...sorry, best of luck to you!"

Tinker Bell starts landing while I'm waving my arms and kicking my legs. "No! Tinker Bell! Wait!" I look to see how awfully close I am to the tree. "No! NO! AHH!"

BANG!

I crash into the tree. The impact was so hard the crash notice sounded like a thunder boom. All the animals responded to the sound, raise their heads and ran off, fly off for those with wings. The fairies looks directly at the tree where the sound came from.

I'm crashed into the tree, my body twitching from the pain. Tinker Bell is on the ground, seeing my crash landing. "Oh..." She inhales sharply.

The other fairies gathers around. Tinker Bells friends gathers around her. "Tink? What was that?" Rosetta asks.

"Uh...well..." I slip right off of the tree, falling down. My body left a giant mark on that tree where I crashed into. I fall and crashed to the ground on my back, in front of Tinker Bell and her friends. "Just a simple...flying lesson."

I raise my head looking at Tinker Bell. "Not very simple...that was horrible, Tink."

Tinker Bell laughs. "Sorry about that."

Silvermist and Fawn grabbed each of my hands and helps me stand up. As soon as I'm on my feet my body is hurting again. "Ow...oh great." I straighten my vertebrae again then twisted my torso. The pain passes. "If this keeps up I'm gonna be in the chiropractors all week."

"We'll work on your landing later." Tinker Bell says. "Oh, girls. This is Patrick. Patrick, these are my friends: Fawn. Silvermist. Iridessa. Rosetta and Vidia."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you girls." I say. This is a first, making six new friends in one world.

"We're so glad you're here. Queen Clarion wants to meet you." Fawn says.

The six fairies escorts me through the Pixie Dust Tree to meet their queen. Since I had to fly up to the tree, the girls had to help me with my landing. Was rough at first but at least I land on my feet and didn't crash into anything. The fairies takes me into the Pixie Dust Tree, there a grand fairy with a golden dress with gold wings awaits.

Queen Clarion herself.

The six fairies stands in a circle around me, bowing before Queen Clarion. Queen Clarion floats in front of me. "So, you're the young fairy who fought off those creatures...Well, welcome to Pixie Hollow."

I give a respectful bow. "Thank you, your uh...Fairy-ness."

Queen Clarion chuckles. "Well...as Tinker Bell and her friends told you, these creatures are becoming a threat to Pixie Hollow."

"I am well aware of the Unversed, Queen Clarion. I have faced these creatures several times. They are nothing I can't handle." I say.

"Well. If you please, would you mind taking care of them?" Queen Clarion asks.

"As you wish, milady." I say.

After my meeting with the queen, I leave the Throne Chamber of the Pixie Dust Tree. The six fairies are in flight in front of me.

"Queen Clarion sure has taken a liking to you." Silvermist says.

Hearing that made me feel pleased, but then starts to put me into an uncomfortable zone if her 'liking' goes any further. "We'll start first thing in the morning." Iridessa says.

I nod. The fairies leave, but Tinker Bell is the only one who remains behind. "You can crash into my place." Tinker Bell flies off a few feet then stops and looks back at me. "Just don't literally crash into it when you land."

"I get it. I get it. I need to work on my landing." I spread my wings and fly with Tinker Bell to her home.


End file.
